It's All About Zoology
by MissChabre
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finds a job in a zoo, and there he meets a lot of new friends and a sexy lover! GrimmjowxIchigo, yaoi, fluff, AU, lemon in later chapters.
1. Welcome to Karakura Zoo, Ichigo

Hey guys, here is my first fanfic!!! I'm not very good at writing stories, so this one could not come out that good…well, but you can help me by reading my story and sending me reviews! And please be honest, that will really help me!

Rating: NC-17

Anime: Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, belongs to Tite Kubo

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finds a job in a zoo, and there he meets a lot of new friends and a sexy lover! GrimmjowxIchigo, yaoi, fluff, AU, lemon in later chapters.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and it was the time where everyone would be in a good mood. Yet there was someone who didn't carry a smile on his face, instead of that he had a frown. It was Kurosaki Ichigo, an eighteen-year-old boy living in Karakura Town. He had unruly, conspicuous orange hair, and his body type was slim but muscular.

He still lived with his family: His father Isshin was a crazy guy with a goat-beard, who loved giving his beloved son surprise air-kicks; his sister Yuzu was a cute, caring girl with professional cooking abilities, and last but not least his other sister Karin was a self-confident, brave but most of the time in a bad mood, she didn't really show her emotions. Ichigo's mother Masaki passed away years ago, she loved her family and everyone loved her. Isshin had a giant poster of her in the living room and always talked to it when something special has happened in the Kurosaki family. You could say that it got never boring in this house.

One day, while having breakfast, Isshin suddenly looked at his son with a severe look. "Ichigo, my beloved son, it is time for you to get a job." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Dad, I just finished school, and now you already want me to look for a job?" "I already found you the perfect job, check this out!" Isshin, ignoring Ichigo's death glares, got out a little paper from his pocket and gave it to his son. Ichigo scanned the paper and looked up to his dad with a surprised look. "Karakura…Zoo?" "EXACTLY! ISN'T THAT AWESOME? You should thank your dad!" Isshin then tried to embrace his son, but Ichigo just kicked his dad in the face in response. "Forget it, you crazy old fart! Now way am I gonna work in a zoo!" Ichigo was about to go back to his room with his usual frown but suddenly his dad put a hand on his shoulder: "You know…the salary is pretty high…if you earn enough money, I would maybe allow you to buy yourself your own apartment." Ichigo suddenly froze and looked at his dad with a grin on his face. "Alright, I'll do that stupid job." He then went back to his room and Isshin showed his two daughters the victory sign and hugged the Masaki poster. "Our son is growing up, Masaki!"

Ichigo laid in his bed and smiled to himself. After finishing school he wanted to move out from his house and start a new life in his own apartment. Yet his father didn't allow him to go, because he wanted to protect his one and only son from evil people. "How over-protective that old fart is" Ichigo thought. But he didn't understand why Isshin suddenly changed his mind, well, who cared, the main point was that Ichigo now was a free man. Okay, not really, since he still had to earn his money in that zoo. Ichigo looked out of his window and wondered how his first working day would be, which was tomorrow. He shut his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

------------

In the morning Ichigo wasn't nervous at all. He picked a red polo-shirt and a pair of jeans to wear, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, rushed down to the kitchen, ate his breakfast that Yuzu made for him and went out of the house after dodging one of his dad's kicks. On his way he looked at the paper his father gave him and sighed. "I hope I don't get a tough job" Ichigo thought.

After twenty minutes Ichigo stood in front of his new working place. The entrance consisted of two giant gates out of steel and giant letters saying "KARAKURA ZOO". Ichigo looked up with opened mouth and surprised look. He then walked in and looked for the information centre. He quickly found it and looked at the two people sitting behind a desk. One was a young girl with short blond hair, she looked a little boyish, and the other one was a man with black hair with a ribbon on his forehead and a goat-beard. "Hello, how can I help you?" The girl smiled at Ichigo. "Well, I got a job here and I would like to talk with the chef of this zoo." "Oh, so you're the new guy I heard of, ne? Just go to that office there right behind you and you'll find our boss." Ichigo nodded. "Thank you very much…" He looked at their name tags "…Kotetsu-san and Kotsubaki-san." They smiled at him and winked. "You can call me Kiyone, and this is Sentarou. Nice to meet you…?" "Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you." Ichigo gave a wink and went to the office.

The office was bigger than Ichigo thought. There were a lot of doors and he didn't know where to go. He walked in the corridor looking at each door. Every door had a metallic tag on it with names. Ichigo checked out the names and was wondering which guy was his new chef. Suddenly he felt to hands resting on his shoulders and let out a scream and turned around with a freaked out look on his face. "Oh my, I didn't mean to scare you. You must be Kurosaki Ichigo, your father called me to get you a job. I'm Ukitake Jyuushiro, your new boss. Nice to meet you!" Ichigo was calmed down by Ukitake's warm smile and shaked hands with his new boss, who seemed to be very friendly. Ukitake had long white hair and brown eyes, and he was dressed in a suit. Ichigo always thought that a boss would be mean and try to make life a living hell for his workers, but apparently he was wrong.

The two men arrived in the boss's office and Ukitake told Ichigo to take a seat. "So Ichigo, your father told me everything about you. According to your school files you were a very good pupil and no bothering behaviour has been noticed. Apparently you are not specified with animals, this is why I will have to give you a cleaning job." "Does that mean that I have to clean the animal cages and stuff like that?" "No, actually you have to just pick up all the trash the visitors leave behind." "Oh…okay." Ukitake gave Ichigo some papers that he had to sign, and after that he stood up and smiled at his new employee. "Well then, before starting your first day, I'll show you the zoo." Ichigo nodded and followed his boss. They went out of Ukitake's office and went into an empty room. On one wall there was a giant picture of an old man with closed eyes and a long white beard. "This fellow man is the founder of this zoo, he was a respectful man. His name was Yamamoto Genryuusai." Ukitake looked at the picture with eyes full of respect and bowed, Ichigo did the same as his boss. It kind of reminded him of his dad talking to the Masaki poster.

They left the room and walked down the corridor. "There are several supervisors here. Kyouraku Shunsui is your vice-chef, I would like to introduce you to him, but at the moment he's not here. Oh well, follow me, I'll give you your uniform and your equipment." Ichigo followed his boss and received his new uniform. The shirt was dark blue and long sleeved. On the back of the shirt there was a "KARAKURA ZOO" print, and in the front he had a name tag with "KUROSAKI ICHIGO – CLEANING FORCE" on it. "Okay Kurosaki-kun, off you go! You can start in the East part of the zoo." "Thank you very much, Ukitake-san" Then Ichigo was left all alone. "This shouldn't be too difficult" He grinned and made his way out of the office.

Ichigo checked out the East part of the zoo on a map he got from Ukitake. In this part there were crocodiles, giraffes, elephants and wildcats. Ichigo felt the urge to go look at these animals, but he HAD to work. He looked left and right and didn't notice any lot of visitors, it was still too early for visitors to come. "There isn't any trash anyway, I'm sure Ukitake won't mind if I go check out some animals. We are in a zoo, aren't we?" Ichigo laughed and felt a little childish. He hasn't been in a zoo for years, and it was just natural to be curious about animals. But who cared? He then headed towards the wildcat department, which was the nearest from where he was.

Ichigo was really excited, now he really felt like a little child. He pressed his forehead against the glass that separated him and the lions. "Such cool animals. A pity they're sleeping in the moment." He then moved on and froze. He stood in front of the most elegant animal he had ever seen in his life. It was a black panther with ice blue eyes. The wildcat stared at Ichigo and Ichigo stared back. Suddenly a voice interrupted the silence. "Panthera, belongs to the Felidae family. Ya seem to be interested in this wildcat, huh?" Ichigo quickly turned around and didn't know what to say. A teal-haired man stood in front of him, he was pretty big and muscular. "I-uhm-well-I…" Ichigo felt really embarrassed. "Shouldn't you be working, Mister Cleaning Force?" The man with clear blue eyes pointed at Ichigo's name tag. Ichigo blushed heavily and frowned at the other. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." "Mine's Grimmjow Jaggerjack, I work in the wild cat department." Ichigo looked to the side and still was blushing. "Listen kid, you don't have to feel embarrassed or somethin'." "I'm NOT embarrassed." "Oh really? Then why are you turning red? Have a fever or somethin'?" While saying that Grimmjow approached his face and put a hand on Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo quickly moved away and went towards the exit. "I'M FINE, OKAY?!" Grimmjow just stood there and thought: "Weird kid."

"What the hell is wrong with me? First I'm staring at a panther, then I start turning red because of a hot teal-haired guy working in the wild cat department. He just touched my forehead, what the hell?!" Then Ichigo froze. "Did I just think…he was…_hot_? OH MY GOD, no, no, no, NO! Ichigo, you are not gay! You are a straight, normal eighteen-year old guy who works as a stupid cleaning force in a zoo." After ten minutes walking in circles on front of the wild cat department, Ichigo continued his way and decided to go check out the elephants. "I just hope there's no weirdo like that Grimmjow guy working in there" Grimmjow's face suddenly popped into his mind and he shaked his head and went into the elephant department with a big frown on his face.

* * *

Okay, chapter 1 is finished! I think it kinda sucked…but it's an introduction to the story, don't worry, the yaoi parts are soon coming…nosebleed I still don't have any ideas for the next chapter, so I can't tell you anything yet.

So, please send me your reviews! They will really, really help me! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!


	2. Belonging to the big family

Here goes round two! Thank you so much for your reviews everyone!!! They really made me happy! Now I feel more confident in myself. Okay, so this chapter is longer than the first, I noticed that it was really short… Oh well, now I know what to do! In this chapter all other characters are going to be introduced and something's happening between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Ichigo marched off to the elephant department, still with a frown on his face. He entered the big building and looked around. There were a lot of visitors, especially kids. "The elephants seem to be really popular" Ichigo thought, and jostled himself through the crowd to see the elephants. A lot of people cursed at him for pushing them, but he didn't care at all, he was determined to see those majestic animals. He finally arrived at the front and he couldn't believe his eyes. The scene he was just seeing now was just weird, REALLY weird. A muscular bald guy was carrying a little elephant with his two hands in the air and laughing out loud. "Check out my strength, people! You don't see this that often, heh?" the bald one screamed. The crowd started clapping and you could hear a lot of "wows" and "ohs". Ichigo just stood there, flabbergasted. "What the hell…?" he thought. 

But it came even better. Another guy popped out from nowhere, and this one looked really scary. He was giant and muscular, and his hair was spiky, which reminded of a hedgehog. "Tz, don't be so arrogant, Ikkaku, you may be strong but you will never beat me!" the big guy said with a demonic grin. "Yay, Ken-chan is happy!" A little pink haired girl climbed up the guy's shoulder and started giggling. The big guy went towards a big elephant and started lifting it. "Wait a minute, elephants weigh like about ten tonnes, don't they? That guy is insane, it's impossible for a human to lift an adult elephant…" Ichigo thought, watching the scene. The big guy let out a scream and lifted the elephant up into the air. His arms first shaked, but after some seconds they stayed still. He then started laughing like a madman and the crowd applauded with enthusiasm. "Damn it, I will never beat you, Kenpachi, but I'll defeat you one day, you'll see!" Ikkaku said with a grin. The two men let down the elephants and winked to the visitors. "This is crazy" Ichigo thought and went out of the elephant department, once again pushing all the visitors in order to get out.

"Am I only surrounded by weirdos, or what? I thought zoos were here to show off some animals, and not to present some weird, muscular guys carrying elephants! Where the hell did I land here?" Ichigo mentally screamed.

------------

In the wildcat department Grimmjow was stroking the panther. He then got out a piece of meat from a bucket and through it across the cell. The panther immediately stood up and ran after it. "What a hungry boy. I'm pretty hungry too." Grimmjow thought while taking the empty bucket and walking out of the panther's cell. Suddenly the orange-haired boy came into his mind, and he remembered his flustered face. "Hey, no dirty thoughts, Grimm" the teal-haired man said to himself. "Okay, I must admit, the kid was cute". Grimmjow just stood there in silence. After ten seconds he woke up from his daydream and felt a certain tension growing in his pants. "Fuck. Gotta go to the bathroom. Good that I have a break now." Grimmjow frowned and thought: "Stupid kid."

-------------

Ichigo was in front of the elephant department and it occurred to him that he actually had to work. No wonder he didn't see any visitors before, they were all watching the two muscular freaks. Now he saw some trash on the floor, a lot of candy wrappings and other papers. He took his equipment, which he always carried around with him, and started picking it up. "This job isn't as bad as I thought" he thought while putting everything into a trash bag. After five minutes he was finished, and he noticed that according to his working schedule he now had a break. "Wow, I get paid for doing nothing. That's awesome." He then looked for the toilets on his map because he had to take a piss, and fortunately they were very near.

After arriving to the toilets, he went to the employee's bathroom and opened the door. The moment he opened the door, a loud, low growl came out of one of the toilets. It sounded like...an orgasm. Ichigo blushed heavily. "Holy shit, did I just catch two employees doing _that_? How embarrassing!" He wanted to turn around and run, but it was too late: a teal-haired man came out of the toilet, zipping up his pants and still panted a little. Ichigo just stood there at the door with his mouth opened. "G-Grimmjow…" is all he could say in that moment. At the sight of Ichigo, Grimmjow's eyes widened and he blushed a little. He rushed to Ichigo, pulled him inside, shut the door behind him and locked it. He then pushed the younger one against the door and leaned closer to his face. "What are you doing here, Mr. Cleaning Force?" Grimmjow asked with a scowl. Ichigo first felt fear, he didn't want to die on his first working day. But then he mentally asked himself: "I shouldn't be scared of this guy! I may act like a highschool girl, blushing and stuff like that, but I'm still a guy. Go Ichigo! Hey, that's a cool rime." The young man snapped out of his thoughts and made a deep frown. "Listen up Grimmjow, it's not my fault that I walk into the toilets while you were…uhm…pleasing yourself, and stop bitching around like that, it's going on my nerves. And I will tell you one last time, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo then pushed the teal-haired man away from him and crossed his arms. Grimmjow was surprised that the kid had the guts to push him like that. "Now could I please go to the toilet? You're in the way." Ichigo said and went to the toilet. Grimmjow stood there stupefied. He washed his hands and went out.

------------------

Grimmjow walked back to the wildcat department in a fast pace, and he was confused. What was wrong with him? The orange-haired kid wasn't anything special. He just looked cute when he blushed, and that was it. Yet he really turned him on. He felt really embarrassed that the kid caught him jerking himself off while imagining perverted stuff. And the boy wasn't afraid of him, although he used his death-scowl. Normally people would beg him to leave them alive, but in the boy's case it was different. This made the boy so interesting, very interesting.

Grimmjow entered the wildcat department and looked at the panther. The panther gazed at him with a look that said "Dude, accept it.", and Grimmjow understood that look, he knew his panther very well. He sighed and finally accepted his feelings. "Kurosaki Ichigo…I think I found an interesting prey, buddy." he said with a wide grin.

----------

Ichigo went to the center of the zoo and decided to check out the North part. He didn't want to think of Grimmjow, the man who made his heart beat so fast earlier. Man, now he hated that guy, his attitude in the bathroom was simply stupid and rude. He didn't have to look at him with that scowl, it almost scared the shit out of him. "I think I'm really surrounded by idiots in this zoo. Where are the normal people?" Ichigo thought.

In the North part there were penguins, ice bears, the aquarium and birds. Before going on his sightseeing tour, Ichigo collected some garbage lying around. He then decided to go see the penguins and the ice bears, which were both in one department. He had never seen those animals in his life, so once again Ichigo's childish side sprang to life. He hurried inside the department gazed around. It was really cold in the big room and Ichigo began shivering a little. The penguins were on the right side of the room, and the ice bears on the left. The orange-haired boy looked at the penguins first. They were so small and cute, jumping around in the snow. Ichigo loved the way they walked, it looked so funny. "They're adorable, don't you think so too?" a voice said behind him. He turned around and spotted a small, young woman. She had black, shoulder-length hair and black eyes. "Hi there, my name's Kuchiki Rukia. I'm responsible for the penguins." Ichigo smiled at the thought that this girl actually was normal. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, new cleaning force since today. Nice to meet you."

The two of them sat down on a bench in the department and had a little chat. "You know, actually I love bunnies, but since there are no bunnies in this zoo, and since I always wanted to work in a zoo, I specified myself with penguins, who are just as cute!" Rukia said with a smile. "Tell me, do you also have the feeling that you're surrounded by weirdos in this zoo?" Ichigo asked. Rukia made a surprised face but smiled warmly afterwards. "I also thought that in the beginning, but after spending some time with everyone, you feel like belonging to a big family." Ichigo just looked at her with a puzzled face and asked with a little frown: "So, that Grimmjow guy also belongs to that big family?" Rukia then looked away and sighed. "He doesn't really like anyone…he's quite a loner. Never shows any emotions, always rude. Personally, I don't like him." Ichigo asked himself why Grimmjow was acting that way. Suddenly his heart started pounding again, and he felt his cheeks turning a little red. Didn't he hate the teal-haired man? Why was he feeling pity for him? Plenty little questions ran through his mind.

"Oi, Rukia, time to feed the penguins." Ichigo and Rukia both looked to their left. A little boy at about the age of 15, with white short hair stood there with crossed arms. Rukia nodded and stood up. "By the way, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, the new cleaning force." she said with a smile. The white-haired boy frowned. "My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou, nice to make your acquaintance. I'm responsible for the ice bears." He wanted to shake hands with Ichigo, but suddenly a woman with giant boobs hugged the little boy from behind and covered his eyes with her hands. "Hitsugaya-kun, guess who?" she said with a cheeky voice. Hitsugaya then made an angry face and screamed: "MATSUMOTO!" "How did you figure that out? You're so smart, my sweetie!" She hugged him even tighter. "Rangiku, I think you're suffocating Hitsugaya!" Rukia said with a worried tone. Rangiku then let go of her "sweetie" and looked at Ichigo. "Hey, you're the new guy! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, tour guide. Nice to meet you!" Ichigo quickly looked at her. She had giant boobs, blue eyes, long orange-blond hair and a mole on the right side of her mouth. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, cleaning force." he answered. Rangiku then looked at her watch and said: "I would love to chat with you, but I have a tour now. See you later!" She hugged Hitsugaya and went off. "What a pain in the neck" Hitsugaya said with an annoyed tone and walked off. Ichigo then glanced at Rukia with a puzzled look and asked: "Isn't that boy a little young to work?" Rukia then smiled and answered: "He's a little genius, he already graduated from school a year ago. See you later!" She waved and skipped away. Ichigo left the department with a little smile and thought: "Little family…how funny."

---------------

Ichigo came out from the ice bear/penguin department and decided to go see the bird department. He entered the department and the first thing he saw were plenty colours, everywhere. "Wow" he whispered, it looked so beautiful. All of a sudden a guy with black, longer hair and grey eyes surprised him with a cocky look. "I know exactly what you're thinking: this sight is beautiful, isn't it? Beauty is very important, it makes one feel comforted and…simply beautiful, just like me!" Ichigo just looked at him with a what-the-fuck-look and said: "Freak." He turned around and went out. The guy felt insulted and ran after Ichigo and started screaming. "How dare you insult the beautiful Ayasegawa Yumichika, you un-beautiful creature!" With a pout he went back inside and fixed his hair.

--------------

Ichigo wanted to see the aquarium next, but as he wanted to enter it, someone pulled him from behind. Ichigo angrily looked behind him and saw the teal-haired man. "Listen, Kurosaki. I'm sorry if I insulted ya before in the bathroom. Ya know, it's quite embarrassing to be caught while masturbating. I'm sure ya would have reacted in the same way." Ichigo blushed and frowned. Somehow he wasn't angry anymore. "Okay, I forgive you." Then there was this awkward silence between them. "I see ya wanted to check out the aquarium." Grimmjow said, breaking the silence. Ichigo nodded. "Ya know what, I'll go with you, I'm off at this time." Ichigo, surprised, looked up to the bigger man and said: "Sure, why not".

In the aquarium Ichigo's childish side was back again. Grimmjow found it cute how he always stuck his forehead on the glass to stare at the fish. "Hey Grimmjow, check out the clownfish! I've never seen this one before!" Grimmjow approached his head to the boy's and looked at the fish. "Hehe, looks just like you. He's orange too!" Grimmjaw said with a wide grin. Ichigo frowned, but then his frown turned into an embarrassed look. Grimmjow's face was quite near to his. He could feel his breath on his cheek, and this sent him a chill down his spine. Grimmjow noticed this as Ichigo turned his face to the side and said: "Let's look at something else." The next thing Grimmjow did was very unexpected, he couldn't explain why he did it, it went so fast. He pulled the orange-haired boy by the arm and suddenly their lips touched. Ichigo, out of surprise, left his mouth open, which gave Grimmjow's tongue the opportunity to enter. He slightly played with the boy's tongue, but then broke the kiss brusque after some seconds. Ichigo, panting and covering his mouth with his hand, looked at the teal-haired man on front of him, who was now holding him in his arms. Now he was completely stupefied. Why didn't he do anything? He could have easily pushed the bigger man away, or punch him. He looked into those clear, teal blue eyes and noticed how beautiful they were, you could sink into them. Maybe he was…in love? But he didn't even know this man, it was his first day at work.

"Are you alright? You're so silent. I thought you would punch me or somethin' like that." Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo with a severe face. Ichigo suddenly felt a new sensation. He liked that face the other one just did. It looked sexy. Without thinking about his action Ichigo put his arms around Grimmjow's neck and kissed him tenderly. Grimmjow was stunned: his "prey" also had feelings for him. After the kiss the two men looked at each other and Ichigo blushed heavily and had a sleepy look. Grimmjow wanted to embrace him but suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Grimmjow. I'm sorry to interrupt your show, but you two are scaring the visitors away." A girl with short black hair and two long ponytails glared at them with a pissed look and crossed arms. Both men looked around them and saw a little group of visitors watching them with bewildered faces. Ichigo turned as red as his name and ran out of the aquarium. Grimmjow, who shot death-glares at the crowd, ran after him.

"That was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life." Ichigo stated. He was now sitting beside Grimmjow on a bench beside the aquarium. "Okay, listen, let's just forget that incident and talk about…_us_." Ichigo shuddered at the word "us" and blushed. "You have to tell me what you feel, Kurosaki. Or else I won't fully understand your reaction to my kiss back there in the aquarium." Grimmjow said with _that_ look. Now the boy was under pressure. The new sensation in him rose up again and his heart was thumping. "I'm waiting." Grimmjow made the pressure even worse. Ichigo wanted to kiss him again; he wanted more than a kiss. What was this heat he felt? The boy started feeling dizzy and the last thing he remembered was Grimmjow's surprised face.

------------------

"Oi, Kurosaki, wake up, man" Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and saw Grimmjow's face over his. "You fainted ten minutes ago." Ichigo quickly redressed himself in a sitting position and accidently bumped his forehead on Grimmjow's. "Damn it, you moron, that hurt" Grimmjow said with that severe look, AGAIN. Ichigo suddenly stood up and screamed: "Will you PLEASE stop making that look, it's driving me nuts, okay?! I always feel this weird sensation in me every time you do that look, I always feel this urge to kiss you, and the fact that I don't know what this feeling is, is just confusing me, and I don't know what to do. And I think you look hot and I loved the kiss, and you really have a talented tongue, and you stole my first kiss and I'm still a virgin!"

Ichigo panted after his little speech and fell back on the bench. Grimmjow just stood there, shocked. He couldn't speak at first, and then he also sat down on the bench. "Okay, I'll clear you up, kid. You're in love with me, this sensation you're feeling is called lust and the fact that you told me you're a virgin means you want me to fuck you. Happy now?" Ichigo nodded his head slowly and suddenly asked: "Are you in love with me, Grimmjow?" The teal-haired man looked into the boy's chocolate brown eyes and replied with a cocky grin: "I just feel the same way as you. Except that I'm not a virgin and that I want to fuck you, and not be fucked by you." Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow. "Tell me Grimmjow, are we a couple now?" "I guess so." Ichigo blushed at this reply and without a warning Grimmjow kissed him tenderly. "Listen, finish work, the zoo's closing soon, then we can go to your place and…continue." Grimmjaw said, purring into Ichigo's ear. He added: "I'm sure you want to get rid of this virginity problem of yours too." Ichigo looked at his new lover with lust. He automatically stood up, took his equipment and finished his work as fast as he could.

-----------

After half an hour Ichigo was done with his work. He went through the whole zoo and picked up all the trash he found. He was then called to the Information centre via loudspeakers. Kiyone told him that Ukitake wanted to speak with him about his first working day. Ichigo headed towards the office and Ukitake's office and knocked at the door. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, please come in." Ichigo was asked to sit down. Somehow the orange-haired boy felt nervous, he didn't know why. Like as if he did something bad and now his boss wanted to punish him or something like that. Or maybe Ukitake found out that he was skipping work in the beginning, or that he made out with Grimmjow in the aquarium. That girl in the aquarium maybe told tales and now the whole zoo knows about them. "Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his boss with a meek smile and said: "Sorry, I just was a little pensive." Ukitake then smiled and said: "Alright then, I have checked the zoo, and I must say, you're very good at your job, and that is good to hear. Please keep up the good work. If you want you can go home now." "Thank you, Ukitake-san" Ichigo replied and went towards the door. "Kurosaki-kun, before I forget, tomorrow evening, after work, I'm having a party at my house for my employees, you are cordially invited. Please come, it would be the perfect opportunity to make acquaintance with the others." Ichigo smiled and replied that he would come.

------------

Grimmjow waited at the entrance. Ichigo surprised him from behind but Grimmjow wasn't scared at all. He somehow felt that Ichigo was coming from behind. "Okay, let's go to your place and fuck." was the first thing he said. "Why my place?" Ichigo asked. "Because my flat is tiny and it's a mess." Grimmjow looked at his younger lover lustfully and you could see in his face that he was very impatient. Ichigo then blushed and said: "Listen Grimmjow, I still live with my family." "Oh fuck. I'm sure you're now gonna say that you don't want them to hear us fucking and that it's embarrassing. Am I right?" Ichigo nodded and said: "That's why I'm working here to collect some money and buy my own flat!" Grimmjow sighed and took the orange-haired boy's hand. "Then you're virginity will have to wait a little. For now I'll just bring you home."

After five minutes of walking, Ichigo thought of the conversation he had with Rukia. Without thinking he asked his partner: "Why don't you want to belong to the big family?" Grimmjow just looked at Ichigo and thought: "What the fuck?" "Oh, forget it." Ichigo just said with a smile.

* * *

Tadaa! Chapter 2 is finito! Hope you liked it. It's a little longer than Chapter 1. Oh my, Ichigo really acts like a high school girl…well, who cares, he's cute! 

Okay! I need your help! With whom should Ulquiorra end up with? I don't have any ideas, I thought of a one-sided love for Ichigo. What do you think?

Thanks again for reviewing and reading!


	3. Jealousy, Karaoke and Alcohol

Chapter 3! Thanks again for reviewing! I just wanted to tell you that in Chapter 2 there was a mistake, so I corrected it. The moment where Ichigo goes into the employee's toilets and he hears the sound, the sentence actually is "It sounded like…an orgasm". There. And there were two other little mistakes, I corrected those too. There.

There's gonna be a karaoke part in this chapter, so some lyrics are included!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. And I don't own the songs mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Ichigo sat with his family around the kitchen table having dinner. He didn't pay attention to the daily family conversations at all, all he could think about was Grimmjow, his teal-haired, smoking hot boyfriend. While being brought home by this one, Ichigo found out some things about him: He was twenty-three, he has been working in the zoo for a year, he likes spicy food, and he could speak a little Spanish! It wasn't much information, but at least he knew something. Ichigo then started daydreaming about Grimmjow whispering Spanish words into his ear with a sexy voice (don't you think that Spanish sounds absolutely sexy?)…

But before he could continue imagining the rest of his daydream, his dad threw the plastic rice spoon at Ichigo's head. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo snarled at Isshin, holding his hand against his forehead. "Ichigo, you can't just ignore Yuzu's food, you hardly even started eating! And by the way, you didn't tell us about your first day at work!" Isshin answered. Ichigo just frowned and said: "It was okay, there are some weird people working there, but there are nice ones too." The orange-haired boy blushed thinking of Grimmjow. "OH MY SON, WHAT DOES THIS FAINT, RED COLORATION ON YOUR CHEEKS SIGNIFY? IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU MET THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS?" Isshin yelled, holding his son's shoulders. Ichigo punched his dad away and screamed at him: "Don't jump to stupid conclusions, you perverted goat!" After this he stood up and ran to his room.

Back in his room Ichigo thought: "I should really stop blushing, if only I could control it…and how did that old fart figure out that I met the _guy _of my dreams? Maybe I should just go to sleep." Ichigo fell asleep, hoping to dream of Grimmjow.

----------

In the morning Ichigo spent half an hour in the bathroom: He wanted to look good for Grimmjow, yet after being fed up with his family's complaints he finally left the house. Once again the sun was shining brightly, yet this time the orange-haired boy didn't carry a frown but a smile on his face.

After fifteen minutes he arrived at the zoo. He greeted Kiyone and Sentarou at the Information centre, went into the office to sign the attendance register, and fetched his uniform and his equipment.

There were no visitors yet, so he could go visit Grimmjow in the wildcat department. He immediately ran over to the building and entered it, but instead of meeting a teal-haired man, he encountered a dark-skinned, pretty woman with violet hair tied up in a ponytail and yellow cat eyes. "Hey kiddo, looking for Grimmjow? His shift starts in an hour, I'm sorry to disappoint you." She said with a grin. Ichigo was really confused: How did this woman know he was looking for Grimmjow? He didn't even know her! "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Yoruichi Shihouin, I'm responsible for the wildcat department too." Ichigo answered, still puzzled: "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, cleaning force." Yoruichi then went over to Ichigo and whispered into his ear: "I'm sure you're asking yourself why I know you're looking for Grimmjow, I'll tell you why. You shouldn't be kissing in an aquarium in front of the visitors." "Y-You saw that?" Ichigo muttered. "No, but my dear friend Soi Fon, she works in the aquarium. She's the one who sent you two out. But don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about your relationship, neither did Soi Fon." Yoruichi replied with a sweet smile, patting Ichigo on the head.

Ichigo left the wildcat department and sighed deeply. Yoruichi really was nice to him, but he was sad that Grimmjow wasn't there. Suddenly questions rushed through his mind: Yoruichi really is pretty, what's if Grimmjow has a secret relationship with her, she does work in the same department as him. What's if Grimmjow didn't really love him, what's if he was just using him for the sake of…sex? After all, Grimmjow never really said something about love, he just talked about fucking. He didn't think about these things before. Ichigo sighed once again and roamed around the zoo.

He arrived on front of the monkey department. "Why not look at them to cheer myself up?" Ichigo said to himself and entered the building. This building had two floors. In the first floor there were great apes, like gorillas, chimpanzees and orang-utans. The smaller monkeys were situated on the second floor. Ichigo waved at the jumping chimpanzees. He didn't stay long to watch the gorillas and the orang-utans because they were sleeping.

He went up to the second floor and noticed big ropes hanging from the ceiling. Tiny monkeys were climbing around on these, and to Ichigo's surprise, one jumped on his orange head. Ichigo let out a little scream, but then he patted the little monkey and smiled. "He seems to like the colour of your hair!" Ichigo turned around and noticed two men. One of them had red hair tied into a spiky ponytail, plus he seemed to have tattoos on his forehead, but these were covered by a white headband. The other guy had short black hair and a "69" tattoo on his left cheek. The red-haired guy started talking: "You must be Kurosaki Ichigo, the new cleaning force, I heard of you from Kiyone and Sentarou. I'm Abarai Renji, and this guy here is Hisagi Shuuhei." The three men shook hands and started having a chat.

"Hey Ichigo, are you coming to Ukitake's party tonight?" Renji asked, now holding the little monkey. "There's gonna be lots of food and of course…karaoke!" Renji and Shuuhei high fived and said in chorus: "Let's go for first prize this year!" Ichigo just looked at them with a frown, he never liked karaoke. And he had this weird feeling that these two guys would force him to sing at the party. Then he asked: "You actually win a prize at karaoke?" Shuuhei grinned and answered: "Of course, each year the prize is different! Last year Kyouraku-san and Nanao won a weekend in Disneyland!" "Who are Kyouraku-san and Nanao?" Ichigo questioned. "Dude, Kyouraku-san is the vice-chef of the zoo, and Nanao is his secretary who follows him everywhere." Ichigo remembered Ukitake mentioning Kyouraku, but he already forgot that name.

"I bet there's something going on between Nanao and Kyouraku! By the way, Renji, why don't you sing with Byakuya at the party, maybe you two could win a nice price." Shuuhei said with a cheeky voice, raising one eyebrow. "Who's Byakuya?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity. Renji suddenly blushed and told Ichigo with a frantic voice: "No one. Now Ichigo, I think you have work to do, good bye." He then sent the orange-haired boy out of the monkey department. "I wonder who this Byakuya is…maybe his girlfriend." Ichigo thought.

Ichigo picked up some garbage and was pissed. Not because of his job, but it was sizzling hot, and the sun was burning his forehead and neck. Furthermore he had a long-sleeved shirt, which increased the heat. He would have loved to just take off the shirt and drink cold lemonade, but he couldn't. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, the boy turned his head with a deep frown, but after noticing the person behind him he smiled. "Inoue!" The girl had long orange hair with two blue flower clips, and noticeable big boobs. "Hi Kurosaki-kun! I thought a little visit wouldn't harm!" she said with a warm smile.

The two of them sat on a bench near the wildcat department. They have known each other since high school, and they haven't seen each other for a month, so they had a lot to say. "Inoue, how did you find out that I'm working in this zoo?" Ichigo asked. "I wanted to visit you in your house this morning, but you weren't there, so Isshin told me where you work." "What are you doing in the moment, are you studying in university?" Inoue then smiled proudly and said: "Yes, I have decided to study cooking." "Oh that's…great, Inoue" Ichigo replied sweat dropping. He remembered the times when Inoue cooked for all of her friends, everyone was sick the next day, except for her. Hopefully they showed her how to cook properly in university.

Ichigo and Inoue chatted for a long time, not noticing a teal-haired man watching them from the wildcat department. Grimmjow had just arrived five minutes ago, his day had started good: he started his shift later thanks to Yoruichi, and he could finally see his strawberry again. But then there was this unlikely sight. Ichigo, smiling happily, sitting on a bench with a quite cute girl with giant boobs, having a conversation, which seemed to be very amusing. Grimmjow didn't like this at all. He growled and shot a death-glare to that girl. He didn't even know her, but he hated her. Suddenly he noticed that she put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. In this moment Grimmjow lost his patience and marched over to the bench. Ichigo finally remarked him. "Grimmjow! How are y…?" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence because the teal-haired man started kissing him. Inoue just sat there with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. Grimmjow broke the kiss and smirked at the girl, what probably meant: "HA, BEAT THAT!" He then pulled Ichigo by his arm and led him into the wildcat department. Inoue just sat there and thought: "Maybe I should visit Kurosaki-kun another day."

---------

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU FUCK HEAD?" Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow, sitting on a chair in the wildcat department. "Shut up, orange-head, how dare you go flirting around with a stupid, double D-Cup chick. And don't deny it, I saw you two, sitting like two love birds on that bench out there." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with wide eyes. He actually was jealous. He could see it in his eyes; they almost turned green out of jealousy. Ichigo smiled mentally to himself, he was so stupid to even think about Grimmjow just toying with him. If he was just using him as a sex toy, he wouldn't have cared if Ichigo had a chat with Inoue. He could feel it in the air, the teal-haired man really cared for him. Ichigo took a deep breath and said: "Listen Grimmjow, that girl was Inoue, she's a good friend of mine, we know each other since high school, and back there we just talked about old times and new stuff. So please don't be jealous…"

The teal-haired man made a little pout, and then he bent over to Ichigo and gave him a kiss. Grimmjow licked the boy's lips asking for entrance, and Ichigo opened his mouth slightly. First Grimmjow circled the tip of his tongue around Ichigo's, and this was a new sensation for the younger one. He really enjoyed it, so he did just the same with the other's tongue. Then the dominant tongue, which was Grimmjow's, started to explore the inside of Ichigo's mouth, and while doing this, their tongues always touched slightly, which was a funny feeling. Grimmjow then slid one hand into Ichigo's shirt which made the boy moan. The teal-haired man broke the kiss and purred into the boy's ear: "You make some interesting sounds, Ichigo." Ichigo, who was still panting from the kiss, blushed heavily, since it was the first time that Grimmjow called him by his first name. "I see you get quite embarrassed when I say your first name." Grimmjow said with a grin, looking at his prey. He then kissed his ear. "Ichigo." Then his jaw. "Ichigo." And then his mouth. "Ichigo." Each time Grimmjow said his name, Ichigo shivered. The combination was ecstatic: A sexy voice and soft lips kissing him on erogenous zones, which drove him crazy.

Grimmjow then slid his hand out from Ichigo's shirt and said with a lustful look: "I would love to go further, but I'm afraid I have to work. Visitors are coming." He gave Ichigo a kiss on the forehead and went into another room of the department. Ichigo touched his forehead with the tip of his fingers and smiled. He then stood up and left.

--------------------------------------

After some hours, Ichigo was finished with work. He wanted to pick up Grimmjow from the wildcat department, but all he found was a note saying:

_Yo Ichigo._

_I already left before you; I have to get prepared for the party tonight. I always need a lot of time to style my hair. See you there berry, Grimm._

_PS: Yoruichi, if you read this message, and if you tell anyone, then I will not forgive you. Prepare to die. S__ee you at your last party, Grimmjow._

Ichigo chuckled at this last sentence. Grimmjow was really silly; everyone could read the note, because he hanged it in the middle of the department. Oh well, he still loved him.

------------

Ichigo was back home and looking for clothes to wear for the party. After trying on ten different combinations, he found the perfect outfit: skinny jeans, a long-sleeved, white button-up polo shirt with black stripes and a black sweatband. In the bathroom he fixed his hair with some gel and put some perfume on his neck. A last mirror check and the party could start.

The orange-haired boy used a map Ukitake gave him to find the house where the party took place. He arrived there after walking half an hour. The house was humongous; there were three floors and a lot of windows. Outside there was a giant pool with a bar, two people were in the water making out. Ichigo threw a quick glance at them, but he didn't recognize them. So he continued his way and walked into the house.

Inside a lot of people were having conversations, they didn't even notice Ichigo coming in. Suddenly Ukitake came out of nowhere and shook Ichigo's hands. "Finally Kurosaki-kun, you have arrived! Let me introduce you to Kyouraku and Nanao." Behind his boss stood a big man with wavy, black long hair and a beard, and a woman with black hair tied up in a bun and glasses. "Oh so this is the young man you've told me about. Nice to meet you." Ichigo shook hands with both of them. "I've only heard positive things about you, you should drink some sake with me later." Kyouraku said with a laugh. "Now come Nanao-chan, I need a drink…and a kiss from you." He then put his arm over her shoulders, but Nanao pinched his hand hardly and answered with a cold voice: "Kyouraku, I'm not going to take care of you at the end of the party, remember that." The two of them left, and Ukitake waved at them. "Kurosaki-kun, you should participate in the karaoke competition, you can win a nice price." his boss said with a smile. "It's on the second floor, I'm sure you'll like it." He then left Ichigo alone and started a conversation with somebody else.

Ichigo went up to the second floor and gazed at the giant room. There was a giant plasma TV on the wall, and several red sofas. The walls were covered with paintings and pictures, and on the left side of the room there was a fireplace and a big bookshelf. On the right there was a glass sliding door leading to a balcony. He then recognized a lot of people he already knew: he saw the bald guy who's name was Ikkaku, the narcissistic Yumichika, the scary Kenpachi, Hitsugaya talking with a girl Ichigo didn't know, Yoruichi and that Soi Fon girl, Rangiku flirting with some guys, Rukia with Kiyone and Sentarou, Renji and Shuuhei singing karaoke on front of the TV and finally Grimmjow, sitting alone on a sofa with a beer in his hand. Ichigo smiled and walked over to him. Grimmjow noticed his strawberry and grinned. "You look good Ichigo…so how do you find my hair?" Grimmjow asked him, moving his head left and right so that Ichigo could examine his hair. Ichigo smiled sweat dropping, because his lover's hair just looked the same as always. Grimmjow's outfit looked really good: he wore a white button-up shirt and black pants and a cool belt. Ichigo was lucky because Grimmjow's shirt wasn't totally buttoned up, which offered a look onto his well-defined chest. "You look good too, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow then pulled Ichigo to sit down beside him and wanted to put an arm around his shoulder, but in this moment, a pink-haired little girl jumped onto Ichigo's laps and said with a cute smile: "Hey orange marmalade boy, wanna sing karaoke with me? Ken-chan doesn't want to sing with me…Please?" Ichigo looked at the girl with a surprised look and asked: "Why am I orange marmalade boy, because of my hair colour? And who are you anyway?" "I'm Kusajishi Yachiru, Ken-chan's friend." Ichigo smiled at the cute girl, she was so cheerful and energetic. Unlike Grimmjow who glared at her with a frown; she interrupted their togetherness. Yachiru noticed the teal-haired man gazing at her angrily, so in return she pulled his hair. "YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT, IT TOOK AN HOUR TO STYLE MY HAIR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, I DON'T CARE HOW YOUNG YOU ARE!" Ichigo just chuckled, and suddenly Kiyone and Sentarou stood in front of him. "Yo Ichigo, we subscribed you to the karaoke competition and you're up next." The two at them smiled at Ichigo who was now frowning. "Please don't tell me I'm singing alone." "Oh no, don't worry, Rukia's singing with you." They then pulled Ichigo from the sofa and pushed him into Rukia who was standing on front of the TV.

"Hey Ichigo, let's go for the big prize!" Rukia said with an excited voice. Ichigo sighed and thought: "Oh well, I'll just give it a try, I'm glad I'm singing with Rukia, that's better than singing alone." Two microphones were then stuck into their hands and they waited for a random song to appear on the screen. After some seconds _Don't Go Breaking My Heart _appeared on the TV. "Thank God a song I know." Ichigo thought with relief. In the background there were a lot of people excited to hear the new cleaning force singing with the penguin girl. Sentarou and Kiyone were seated beside Grimmjow on the sofa, and Yachiru on Grimmjow's laps.

And once again jealousy was rising up inside the teal-haired man. First his incredibly cute boyfriend was forced to sing with this small penguin, and second, did it have to be _that_ song? He then hoped that Rukia would totally mess up the song, he was sure her singing voice would be terrible. But he was wrong. The song started and Ichigo started singing:

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Wow, his strawberry could actually sing. Then Rukia continued:

_I couldn't if I tried_

"Holy crap, she can sing too! Grrr…" Grimmjow thought and crossed his arms. Then it came to the chorus, and Ichigo's and Rukia's voice harmonized.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my hear__t_

While the two of them were singing, Grimmjow eavesdropped a conversation between Kiyone and Sentarou. "Oi, Sentarou, we did a good job. Look, they are perfect for each other." "You're right Kiyone, this really was our opportunity to bring them together." They then giggled and continued: "Look at the way Ichigo's looking at Rukia. I bet he fell in love with her the first day he came to the zoo." "Yes, they really give a good couple."

Grimmjow's anger increased by each word the two of them said. He started gripping harder onto Yachiru's shoulders who now started crying and always said "Blue, you're hurting me!" Didn't they know beside who they were actually sitting? Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ichigo's boyfriend. And they dared playing matchmakers, trying to bring Ichigo and penguin girl together. Suddenly Kiyone said with a perverted look: "Maybe we should give them a room later so that they can be alone for a moment." That was it, now Grimmjow was at the end of his tether. He pushed Yachiru off his laps and scowled at Kiyone and Sentarou. Then with a look that would scare the shit out you Grimmjow said: "Listen up, you fuckheads. Ichigo does not like that dwarf girl, he already has someone to fuck with, so don't talk so freely about giving them a fuck room." Kiyone and Sentarou shivered out of fear and ran off, mumbling a little "sorry".

Grimmjow then leaned back on the sofa and concentrated his attention on Ichigo who was singing. God he looked cute with that microfone in his hand. Grimmjow then imagined something else being in Ichigo's hand and blushed slightly. "I shouldn't be imagining perverted stuff here." Finally the song was over and the little crowd cheered. Ichigo then smiled shyly into the public and waved over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned and waved back. The teal-haired man was about to stand up and join his strawberry, but Renji and Shuuhei grabbed the boy and brought him to the bar on the first floor. Grimmjow wanted to join them, but Yoruichi grabbed his shoulder and said with a grin: "Grimmjow, why don't you sing a song with me? I'm sure our little strawberry wants to have some fun with his friends." Grimmjow growled at his colleague and grabbed a microfone. He had no other choice, Yoruichi gave him a look he knew quite well. She was blackmailing him: If he didn't sing with her, she would tell the whole world about his relationship with Ichigo. "Damn it, Yoruichi, you'll pay for this one day." he thought with a frown. Then a song appeared on the flat screen, it was _Eye of the Tiger_. "How ironic." Grimmjow mumbled.

-----------

Ichigo sat between Renji and Shuuhei on the bar. The barkeeper brought them a tray full with tequila. "And now Ichigo, our dear friend with the marvellous voice, let's drink!" Renji said and put his arm on Ichigo's shoulder. "You now officially belong to our circle, orange-head." Shuuhei added, preparing the lemon slices and the salt for the tequilas. Ichigo looked at all that alcohol and felt unsure. He wasn't the type of guy who drank alcohol every weekend; in fact he rarely drank alcohol. But he didn't want to be seen as a coward on front of Renji and Shuuhei, so he grabbed a tequila glass and smiled meekly. The two guys briefly licked between thumb and forefinger and sprinkled a small pinch of salt onto the area. With the other hand they took a slice of lemon. Ichigo, who was inexperienced, followed them. Then they quickly licked the salt, downed the tequila and bit the lemon. Ichigo counterfeited perfectly, but Renji and Shuuhei noticed that this was Ichigo's first tequila shot, because the orange-haired boy was coughing from the heat he felt in his throat. The two men grinned and Shuuhei said with an evil smile: "Ichigo, practice makes perfect, trust me."

After fifteen minutes, Ichigo, Renji and Shuuhei were laughing out loud at the bar, screaming for more tequila, although they already had countless tequila shots. Renji and Shuuhei were just a little tipsy, but Ichigo was extremely boozed. He was mumbling incomprehensible words and laughing about everything his friends said. "Oi Renji, I'm amazed that Ichigo didn't run to the bathroom yet. Normally this amount of tequila leads to a long talk with the toilet for people who are totally inexperienced with alcohol." Shuuhei said with a chuckle. Renji just laughed at this and patted Ichigo on the back and said: "Mister Strawberry here is a born drinker, just like us!" The two men roared with laughter and drank another tequila shot.

Ichigo, who dandled around on his chair, felt dizzy. He almost fell off his chair, but strong arms caught him. Shuuhei and Renji stopped laughing and looked at Ichigo's savior. "What's up, Grimmjow? Wanna join our tequila round?" Renji asked with a smirk. The teal-haired man scowled at the two men and asked: "Did you put Ichigo in this state?" Renji and Shuuhei gulped and the red head answered: "He joined by himself, it was his decision. And anyway, he has to learn how to drink properly." Grimmjow clenched his fist and punched Renji into the face. Shuuhei stood up and yelled: "What the hell was that for?" But the teal-haired man just scowled and didn't reply. He then carried Ichigo bridal-style and left the house, ignoring the surprised stares of the other guests.

---------------------

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and shivered. "Damn it, it's cold." He then noticed that he wasn't at the party anymore, and Renji and Shuuhei were gone. Instead of that a teal-haired man carried him on his back. "Grimmy, why are you carrying me? Bring me back, I have to practice drinking." But Grimmjow just sighed and answered: "Ichigo, you can't even walk on your own, and your breath smells like alcohol. You really drank too much, the party is over for you, strawberry." Ichigo pouted at this reply and asked: "Are you bringing me home?" "No, I'm bringing you to my place, it's nearer. And please note that you're not that light." Ichigo, whose face was already red from all the alcohol, blushed even more. He was going to be alone with Grimmjow in his flat.

--------------

Grimmjow opened the door to his apartment. He carried Ichigo into the living room, placed him on a dark blue sofa, took off their shoes and went back into the antechamber. Ichigo explored the room. The walls were white, there wasn't much furniture, only a sofa, a small TV, a little table with a can of beer and a pizza box, and two chairs. There were some pictures on the wall, but Ichigo was too drunk to see what was represented on these. He also noticed two doors. One was open, and you could see a refrigerator, so it was the kitchen. This meant that the other door led to the bedroom. Ichigo suddenly smirked. He stood up carefully and lingered to the bedroom. He pushed the door open and saw a big bed covered in black sheets.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow was in the living room. "I'm in your bedroom, Grimmy." Ichigo called out with a lustful voice. The teal-haired man hurried into the bedroom, turned on the light and mumbled: "Hey Ichigo, you can't just snoop around in my apartment like tha-…" Suddenly Grimmjow was dumbstruck: Ichigo was lying in his bed, shirtless, making an outmost sexy look. The boy then moaned and said: "Please, Grimmjow, take my virginity, I can't wait any longer." Grimmjow gulped and simply said: "Can't say no to that." He immediately took off his shirt expeditiously and jumped onto the bed. He crashed their lips together and started to play with the boy's tongue. Ichigo abruptly broke the kiss and whispered: "No foreplay, Grimmy, for God's sake stick it in." Grimmjow grinned, he already was aroused. "As you wish, Ichigo.

He rapidly took off Ichigo's pants, but before ripping off his boxer-shorts, a thought shot into Grimmjow's mind. Ichigo was extremely drunk in the moment, and he wasn't the same Ichigo. Grimmjow would hurt his feelings if he would fuck him now. And by the way, Ichigo was a virgin, and he was sure that he didn't want to lose his virginity in a drunken state. He really loved Ichigo, he really had deep feelings for this boy. And if he hurt the person he loved, he could never forgive himself. Grimmjow sighed and stood up. Ichigo just looked at him with a pissed look and yelled: "What the fuck is wrong with you?" But the teal-haired ignored this. He went over to his strawberry and kissed him on the forehead. He approached his face to his ear and whispered: "I'm sorry Ichigo. You should sleep now." Ichigo grunted and mumbled: "Fuck you, Grimmy."

After five minutes Ichigo fell into a deep sleep. Grimmjow watched him from the door of his bedroom. The orange-haired boy had a totally different personality when he was drunk. He cursed a lot and was totally lustful. Not that this was plainly negative, but Grimmjow liked his innocent, cute strawberry more. He then walked towards his bed, cuddled himself to Ichigo and held him tight. The boy's head was resting on Grimmjow's chest, and after staying in this position for a while, the teal-haired man fell asleep too.

* * *

Puh, it took long to write this chapter. I'm really sorry that there is no sex scene yet, I promise, it's gonna come in the next chapter. Okay I need your help once again. I need Grimmjow to say something in Spanish, that is really sexy and a turn-on for the next chapter. And since I don't speak Spanish at all, I don't have any ideas, and that's why I need your help, dear readers.

Thank you for reading, and please review!


	4. Dinner à la Grimmjow

Finally winter vacation and Christmas! Which means that I can spend my time writing fan fictions! Thanks again for those who have read this story so far and who have reviewed!

Sorry that it took so long to update this, but my mum always interrupted me when I sat on front of my laptop writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

A sunray shone onto Ichigo's face. He opened his eyes slowly and on front of him was a man's chest. "How funny, a chest." the young man thought and wanted to fall a sleep again. Suddenly his eyes shot open widely and Ichigo wanted to push the man away who slept beside him, but this one was holding on tight to his waist. The orange-haired boy realized that it was Grimmjow. Then he realized that he was in an unknown bed and room, and that he only had his boxers on. "What the hell happened? Why am half-naked?" Ichigo thought sweat running down his face. He was scared; he didn't have any memories of the last evening. He then remembered that he was at Ukitake's party and that he sang a song with Rukia, but what happened next? Ichigo tried hard to remember, but searching through his memory only caused him a headache.

Ichigo's movements finally woke up Grimmjow who now cuddled even more to his strawberry. "Good morning, Ichigo. I'm still sorry for yesterday evening…you know what I mean." the teal-haired man said with a soft voice. Ichigo's eyes widened even more. Yesterday evening? Sorry? For what? Ichigo stared at his lover with a scared look and asked him: "Grimmjow…what happened? What are you talking about? Where the hell are we and why am only dressed in my boxer-shorts?" At first Grimmjow was surprised, then he sighed and said: "Shit, you have a serious blackout, Ichigo. Let's have some breakfast and I'll tell you everything." Grimmjow let go of his lover, stood up and stretched a little to get rid of his sleepiness. Suddenly he heard a little sobbing. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" the teal-haired man asked with a worried voice and knelt beside the bed where Ichigo was laying. He gently caressed the boy's cheek, but in response the boy just slapped his hand away.

"Grimmjow…did you…do something to me yesterday? Is this the reason why I'm only in my boxers? And why can't I remember anything?" Ichigo mumbled in between sobs. Grimmjow stared at his strawberry with a questioning look, and asked: "What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo took a pillow and slammed it into Grimmjow's face and started yelling: "You're asking what the hell I'm talking about? Do you know how shitty it feels to lose your virginity, and in the morning you can't even remember you even had sex? I'm sure you bottled me with alcohol yesterday and made love with me senseless afterwards. I didn't expect that from you, you…" A slap on the face interrupted the boy. Ichigo touched his cheek that was turning red, and stared at Grimmjow with a stunned expression. "Shut the fuck up, you moron. I said I'll fucking tell you everything in the kitchen. Don't just jump to fucking conclusions like that. Now come." Ichigo nodded and wiped his tears away. He stood up and followed his lover to the kitchen.

Grimmjow made some toast and coffee. The two of them just sat there at the kitchen table and didn't say a word. The teal-haired man stared at his strawberry with a severe look, and Ichigo felt embarrassed and stared at some other point on the floor. Grimmjow decided to break the awkward silence: "Ichigo." Said boy startled hearing his name and looked at the teal-haired man. "Listen. If I would have fucked you senseless yesterday, you wouldn't be able to walk in this moment because of a lumbago." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and asked: "What's a lumbago?" "A pain in the lower back. Now shut up and listen. Yesterday Renji and Shuuhei filled you up with tequila, you were completely drunk, I brought you to my place because it was nearer, and you fell asleep in my bed."

Now Ichigo felt really stupid. He acted so childish back in the room. He blushed slightly and said: "I'm sorry for hitting you with a pillow and screaming at you…and thank you for taking care of me. But just tell me one thing: Why am I in my boxers?" Grimmjow was in a dilemma: Should he tell him that they almost fucked by a fraction of an inch because the drunken Ichigo ordered to, or should he lie to him? Fuck the truth! "I didn't want your clothes to get all crumbled and sweaty, so I took them off." Ichigo looked at his lover with innocent eyes and suddenly he stood up and flung his arms around Grimmjaw's neck. "I'm so sorry that I thought such horrible things, you must hate me, but please don't because I really love you, and I don't want to lose you." The teal-haired man was amazed about the boy's emotional release and hugged him. "Ichigo, calm down. First of all, I don't hate you. Second, I love you too." Ichigo gazed at his lover and blushed. He bent over to his face and kissed him innocently. "Please say that again" the boy whispered into Grimmjow's ear. "I don't hate you?" "No, after that" "I…love you." The teal-haired man blushed slightly after saying those three words. He noticed that it was a nice feeling to tell the person you love those three words if you really mean it.

Ichigo smiled and said: "I'm so happy. You are the first person in my life I have real feelings for. And hearing those three words from you really cheers me up." Grimmjow looked at his strawberry and grinned. "You are so adorable, you know that?" He smashed their lips together and grabbed onto Ichigo's waist. He stood up and threw the boy on the table, without breaking the kiss. He played with the boy's nipples and Ichigo moaned in response. Grimmjow purred because the sounds the boy launched from him were turning him on. He broke the kiss and examined his now panting and flustered strawberry. "Hey Ichi…did you know that it's healthy to fuck in the morning?" the man said with a perverted smirk. Ichigo's face turned as red as a strawberry.

"Now let me hear this voice of yours again." the teal-haired man said and pinched Ichigo's bud. The boy twitched at this sensation and gave a little mewl. Grimmjow lowered his other hand, caressing the boy's stomach, and then he reached his member and groped it. Ichigo twitched once again and started shaking lightly. The man chuckled and said: "Seems like you've got a boner, Ichigo." The boy started panting and frowned. "No…no wonder." The teal-haired smirked and was about to pull down Ichigo's boxers, as a ringing interrupted him abruptly.

"That's my cell phone." Ichigo stated with a frown. Grimmjow didn't give a damn and covered the boy's neck with tender kisses. "RIIING" Ichigo sighed and said: "Please, Grimmjow, let me get it, I don't like letting the phone ring." Grimmjow just shook his head and answered: "Forget the fucking phone, I can't stop myself now." "RIIING" Ichigo lost his temper and hardly kicked the teal-haired man off him and yelled: "LET ME GET MY STUPID PHONE! The ringing ruined the whole romance, we can't just let it ring."

Ichigo let out a string of cursing and walked off to Grimmjow's bedroom. The teal-haired man sat on the floor and growled. Damn it, he really brought the boy into the mood, and suddenly a fucking phone broke everything. When could he finally take Ichigo's virginity? Something always interrupted them, first the visitors at the wildcat department, then the boy's drunken state, and now a phone! What would come next? Grimmjow slammed his fist on the floor and cursed.

Ichigo came back into the kitchen with a sad look and sighed. "My dad wants me to come back home, right now. My family's really worried about me." Grimmjow pouted and made an annoyed face. "Ichi, aren't you old enough to take care of yourself?"

"Listen Grimmjow, as long as I live under my father's roof, he's responsible for me. My dad will only let go of me if I finally have my own flat." The two of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Grimmjow let out a loud sigh. "Fine, I'll bring you home."

---------------------

On the way to Ichigo's house the atmosphere was quite weird. The two men didn't talk to each other; an awkward silence was in the air. Grimmjow had the feeling that Ichigo was really disappointed. But why? Was he sad because they didn't fuck yet? Or was he mad at his dad for interrupting them? He still was happy at Grimmjow's flat, but as they left Ichigo's mood went down to zero. In order to comfort the boy, Grimmjow wanted to take his hand, but Ichigo refused. Grimmjow was shocked. What the hell was wrong with Ichigo? Maybe he should just leave him alone, people with a hangover always were in a bad mood.

But it wasn't a hangover that was the source of Ichigo's bad mood. Some people who have a blackout after drinking a large amount of alcohol regain the lost memory after a moment, and this is what happened to Ichigo. He remembered how he was in Grimmjow's bed, and Grimmjow taking of his pants and playing with the boy's body. The teal-haired man actually lied to him.

Now Grimmjow lost his patience. There he was trying to comfort his lover, and all he gets in return was a bitchy refusal. "Okay Ichigo, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Grimmjow said, holding Ichigo's shoulders. The boy just scowled at him and backed off. "My ass "I didn't want your clothes to get all sweaty and crumbled", you liar, you did do something with me last night!" Grimmjow gulped and tried to find an answer. "Ichi, listen, you were drunk, and you ordered me to fuck you, but I restrained myself, really, you have to believe me!"

"So why didn't you tell me the truth?" the boy asked.

"I…I don't know." Grimmjow stupidly said, and that was the wrong answer.

"You know what Grimmjow, I hate you!" With that Ichigo ran off by himself, leaving the teal-haired man alone on the sidewalk. "Fuck" was all Grimmjow could say. He didn't run after the boy, knowing that he wouldn't listen anyway. So he went back to his flat, sulking.

-----------------------------

It was very silent in the bathroom; all you could hear were water drops falling from Ichigo's hair. It was nice to take a warm bath, but the boy didn't feel glad at all. Why did Grimmjow lie? If he would have told him the truth, he wouldn't have been that angry. But why didn't Grimmjow take his virginity? He could have just pressed home the advantage that he was drunk. Then Ichigo remembered what Grimmjow said: "I restrained myself". Ichigo let his head fall down and whispered to himself: "I'm such an idiot." Grimmjow didn't want to hurt his feelings, that's why he lied.

Not only water from Ichigo's hair was dripping, but also tears now fell into the warm water. Why did he have to act so childish? Always thinking such negative things, always thinking the worst of Grimmjow. He should be happy that the teal-haired man even made the first step and started a relationship with him. "I'm eighteen years old, I should stop being a cry-baby and do what a man has to do." Ichigo wiped his tears away and hopped out of the bathtub. He quickly dried himself with a towel, grabbed some fresh clothes and ran down to his room.

There it was, his cell phone, lying on his bed. He took a deep breath, took it and searched for Grimmjow's number. He took another breath and pressed quickly on the green button of his phone. While hearing the ringing Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and waited. "I'm sure he's not going to the phone, I'm sure he hates me…Argh I hate myself!" Ichigo mentally screamed. Suddenly a familiar voice said: "Ichigo?" Ichigo's eyes shut open and the boy didn't know what to say. His heart was beating so fast, he could hear it in his ears. "Ichigo, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Grimmjow really sounded worried….so he didn't hate him, what a relief! Ichigo shook his head and plucked up all his courage. "Grimmjow…I wanted to apologize for acting like a drama queen back then. I know you didn't want to hurt my feelings, that's why you lied, and after thinking about that, I feel like a jackass. Forgive me?" Then there was a silence. "I'm the one who should apologize, I'm the culprit here, Ichi." Ichigo smiled at this, it was their first relationship-fight, and know the problem was solved. "Hey Ichigo, how about a reconciliation evening at my flat tomorrow? I'll make some dinner and afterwards we can…you know what I mean." Ichigo blushed. "Does this silence mean yes?" Grimmjow asked with a cocky voice. "Of course it's a yes, stupid." Ichigo answered with a chuckle. "Okay, then come to my place at eight tomorrow evening, see you tomorrow at work." Ichigo was on cloud nine! He wanted to hang up, but with a sexy voice Grimmjow said: "Good night, Ichigo." He hung up and Ichigo was totally flustered. "Oh my God, what a sexy voice…it even made me blush!" Flushed, the boy climbed into his bed and fell asleep with a smile.

-------------------------------------

The next day was wonderful. Ichigo was really excited about Grimmjow making dinner for him. What will he cook for him? He was so curious! He felt like a high school girl screeching out of pleasure because she had a date with her crush. He skipped to work with a bright smile on his face. But suddenly he bumped into a big man on front of the zoo entrance. "I am so sorry, please forgive me, sir." Ichigo looked at the man and examined him quickly. He had brown wavy hair, brown eyes and a strand hanging down his forehead. The man stared at the boy with a smile. "Okay…that look is scary…is he a pervert or what?" Ichigo thought with a sweat drop. The man smiled and patted the boy's head. "It's alright, my boy. You seem to be in a hurry. Do you work in this zoo?" he asked. Ichigo answered: "Yes, I don't want to come late, so I have to go now. Goodbye." He then left the man behind him and entered the zoo. The man just stood there, watching the boy run. "I found something very interesting, indeed."

After signing in and putting on his uniform, Ichigo passed by the Information centre. Kiyone and Sentarou noticed him and called him. "Oi Ichigo…do you feel better now? Everyone's worried about you, after what happened at the party." The girl asked. Ichigo smiled and said: "My headache's gone, you don't need to worry anymore." Then Sentarou added: "Boy, so many things happened that evening! Grimmjow gave Renji a bloody nose, someone stole Nanao's clothes while she went swimming with Kyouraku, Soi Fon was drunk and confessed her love to Yoruichi…amazing." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Grimmjow gave Renji a bloody nose? Why?" Kiyone laughed and said: "You were so drunk, you can't even remember that! It happened right beside you. Grimmjow punched him with ultra force because he and Shuuhei filled you up with tequilas, and that made him furious." Ichigo blushed. Grimmjow really was worried about him. Sentarou gazed at Ichigo with a perverted look and said: "I think Grimmjow has a crush on you, Ichigo." Sentarou stated, and then the two informants started giggling. Ichigo blushed heavily and said with a shaking voice: "Don't be silly, why should he have a crush on me? Okay, I would love to chat longer with you, but unfortunately I have to go." The orange-haired boy walked away in a fast pace. Kiyone and Sentarou looked at each other and and with wide grins they chorused: "Operation Make-a-match-between-Grimmjow-and-Ichigo has started."

"How did these two find out that there is a relation between me and Grimmjow?" Ichigo screamed mentally. He now stood in front of the wildcat department and was greeted by a big paper sticking on the door saying: "CLOSED DUE TO REPAIRS. WE ASK FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING, KARAKURA ZOO." Ichigo's smile dropped and a deep frown covered his face. "What the hell?" is all the boy could say. He walked off sulking and decided to check out the part of the zoo he hasn't seen yet. He decided to stroll around in the zoo shop.

The shop was pretty big, there were stuff toys everywhere, little animal figures, postcards, and other goods. Ichigo looked at a panther figure and smiled, but suddenly a man with a green-white striped hat and blond hair appeared beside him. Ichigo jumped out of affright and backed off. "Did you have to scare me like that, mister?" The man chuckled covering his mouth with a fan, and said: "I'm sorry, my boy, I didn't want to frighten you like that. My name is Urahara Kisuke, shop holder. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo." The two men shook hands. Urahara then noticed the panther figure Ichigo was looking at a while ago. "Kurosaki-kun, would you like to buy this for Grimmjow? I'm sure he'll like it, after all he does work in the wildcat department." Ichigo's eyes widened. Why did all these people know about Grimmjow and him? Did they have the sixth sense, or what? "H-How did you know that…" Ichigo stuttered. The man, who still hid his mouth with a fan, chuckled and answered: "My lovely wife tells me everything, you must know, we don't have any secrets." Ichigo cogitated who his wife could be, who knows about their relationship. A light went on and Ichigo screamed: "Yoruichi? Yoruichi is your wife?" The man nodded and said: "Yes. We are married since last year, isn't that wonderful? Now Ichigo, I'm curious, Grimmjow brought you to his flat after the party, didn't he? Yoruichi wants to know if anything happened that night." Ichigo was outraged. How the hell did this woman know about everything? And why does she want to be informed about what was happening between Grimmjow and him? He can't just tell this guy, he doesn't even know him! "I'm sorry, Urahara-san, but this is none of your concern. Urahara chuckled and said: "I knew you wouldn't tell me at once, but if you tell me, I'll give you some goods that you can't find in this shop for free! Imported from foreign countries." Ichigo just stared at him and asked with a scared voice: "You sell illegal stuff? Are you insane? You could get caught." Urahara laughed and cheered: "Urahara Kisuke never gets caught, remember that!" Ichigo sighed, waved at the man and left the shop. What a crazy shop holder. Married to a crazy wife.

------------------------

Work was boring. There was no Grimmjow, everyone was busy, and picking up trash was an utterly stupid job. Ichigo was at home lying on his bed, trying to fall asleep. But after five minutes his eyes shot open. "How could I forget, today is my reconciliation evening with Grimmjow! Gotta get ready!" Ichigo stood up abruptly and prepared himself for THE evening.

------------------------

Now, how dumb is it to tell someone you'll cook for him, even though you can't even cook? Grimmjow stood in his kitchen, thinking about what to do. His strawberry would arrive in half an hour, and he didn't even start cooking. Well how should he, all he could do was pour hot water into cup noodles, put cold toast bread into the toaster and prepare cold pizza in a microwave. He thought about calling someone for help, who knew how to cook. Grimmjow grabbed his cellphone and browsed threw the telephone book. At the end of the list there was someone who could help. But he didn't really want to call this person, because he was sure that he'll be mocked at after this. He had no other choice; this really was his last chance. He took a deep breath and pressed the green button.

It just rang one time. "Grimmjow, what a surprise. Let me guess, you need help, don't you?"

"Yes…Yoruichi." Grimmjow said with a sigh. "Okay, the problem is this. I promised Ichigo to cook something for him, but I can't cook. Could you please come over and cook something nice? I'll do everything for you, but please do me this favour."

Yoruichi chuckled. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow, but tonight I'm dining out with Kisuke, so I can't come to your place. But wouldn't it be nicer if you try to cook something yourself? If Ichigo really loves you, he wouldn't care if it tastes horrible."

Grimmjow sighed. "Okay, I'll try to create something myself. Do you have any other advice you can give me?" Grimmjow blushed a little. This never happened, him asking Yoruichi for some advice in love things.

"Grimmjow, I didn't know you could get nervous! You must really adore that boy. Okay, here's my advice, write him a little poem! It really works."

Grimmjow was dumbstruck. "Are you serious, that's like so…corny."

"I know it sounds corny, but it really works, trust me! If it's a success, you'll see what's gonna happen afterwards. Okay I gotta go, see you tomorrow!" Yoruichi hung up and Grimmjow could swear that he heard a little chuckle at the end.

There he was, standing on front of his oven. Somehow he had the feeling that Yoruichi was blackmailing him again, he heard it in her voice. That was really frightening about this woman. He sighed and thought: "Let's do this."

------------------------

Ichigo was on his way to Grimmjow's flat. He was really excited; he already thought about some conversations themes, because he really disliked awkward silences. That night he wore a t-shirt with a print on top, slim jeans and sneakers. Back at his house he double-checked his hair, perfume and deodorant. He even took with dessert: strawberry cake, his favourite.

After ten minutes he stood on front of the house door. He pressed on the button beside a name tag saying "JAGGERJACK". Without saying anything a buzz came and Ichigo pushed the door open. In the second floor Grimmjow stood beside the door with a sexy smile. He wore a black brand t-shirt and jeans. "Welcome Ichigo. Dinner is ready, so you can sit down in the living room, I'll bring in the food." Ichigo smiled and gave Grimmjow the cake he took with. "I brought some dessert, we can eat it later on, I hope you like it." Grimmjow grinned and took the package. He led his strawberry to the living room and rushed into the kitchen.

Ichigo sat down and examined the room. It was all tidy, on the table there was a little tea candle with vanilla scent. After five minutes Grimmjow came into the living room with two plates. He placed them on the table and sat down, looking at Ichigo with a proud smile.

You couldn't explain Ichigo's expression the moment he saw the food Grimmjow made for him. It was a mixture of stupor, disappointment and what-the-fuck. On the plate were two tiny chicken wings, that were burned, then dark-brown little seeds, what was supposed to be the rice, and two leaves of salad. Ichigo forced himself to smile and looked up to his mate. "This looks very…good, Grimmjow. Can't wait to eat it." Ichigo's hopes were destroyed. It would have been wonderful if his sexy teal-haired boyfriend could cook, because the orange-haired boy couldn't cook himself. He mentally started crying, he really didn't want to eat this, it looked…horrible.

"What's wrong Ichigo, not hungry?" Ichigo gulped. "No, I'm alright. Let's try the chicken." He cut off a piece of chicken and forced it into his mouth. After one chew he wanted to spit it out right away. This wasn't chicken, it was burned. But he couldn't tell Grimmjow that his cooking was horrible, it would break his heart. Then Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow's fingers were full of plasters. "What happened to your hand?" the boy asked worried. The teal-haired man chuckled and said: "I'm not very good at cooking, so I burnt myself a little." Then there was silence. Grimmjow cleared his throat and asked: "Tell me, Ichi, my food's horrible, isn't it." Ichigo was sweating. He didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't want to lie either so he told the truth. "It sucks." Grimmjow sighed and said: "Okay, then let's forget about dinner, I have something else for you."

He got out a little paper from his pocket and gave a slight cough. "I wrote a little poem for you. Please don't laugh." Ichigo didn't believe his ears. A poem? Grimmjow? That was weird. He held back his laughter and smiled at his lover. He saw Grimmjow blush slightly. It really suited him! After taking some deep breaths, the teal-haired man started.

_Ichigo._

_You are the sun that brightens up my day._

_You are the rain that clears my thoughts._

_You are the thunder that perturbs my inner world._

_You are the warm breeze that comforts me._

_You are the snow that cools down my temper_

_You are the heat that makes me want to fuck you senseless._

_To put it in a nutshell: You are my everything._

There then was a silence. Grimmjow stared at his strawberry, waiting for an answer. Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes. Finally the boy spoke up. "Wow. That was the corniest poem I ever heard in my entire life." Grimmjow shifted his look to the side, mentally cursing at Yoruichi for putting him in this embarrassing situation. "But…I think it also was the cutest thing I've ever heard." Grimmjow glared at his strawberry with wide eyes, asking himself how someone could actually like that poem he wrote in fifteen minutes.

Ichigo went over to Grimmjow and kissed him. The teal-haired man grabbed the boy and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. God, didn't the boy realize how cute he looked when he smiled and blushed at the same time? No one could resist to that, especially Grimmjow. He threw Ichigo on the bed and crashed their lips together. Ichigo immediately opened his mouth so that Grimmjow's tongue could play with his. The teal-haired man's heat flowed into Ichigo, which made the boy shiver. Grimmjow slipped one hand underneath Ichigo's shirt and pinched his nipple. The boy moaned and Grimmjow broke the kiss and said with cocky voice: "Look, you get turned on just by my kisses, what happens if we go a little further?" He slid his other hand down to Ichigo's member and caressed it. Ichigo panted heavily and was flustered. Grimmjow felt that the boy was a little scared. So he whispered into his ear: "You don't need to be so nervous, just relax and you'll like it." Grimmjow stripped off Ichigo's clothes and his own, and examined his prize.

Ichigo's body was slim, but muscular and toned. Plus he was panting and sweaty. Grimmjow grinned and started licking off the tip of the boy's member. Ichigo moaned loudly and shivered. Grimmjow spread the boy's legs farther apart so that he had more space. Now he put the whole shaft into his mouth and sucked on it. Ichigo grabbed onto the man's hair and pulled it slightly. This was his first blowjob and it was an ecstatic sensation. Grimmjow was now bobbing his head up and down, deep-throating the boy. Ichigo saw white little spots covering his vision. "Grimm-Grimmjow, I'm…" He let out a low growl and came into his lover's mouth. He shivered and came down from his sex high. Panting and flushed he looked at Grimmjow who now swallowed the cum and licked the rest that was stuck on the edge of his mouth. "Grimm, that's gross." Grimmjow just smirked and approached his face. "Wanna taste?" He kissed the boy and made sure that he could taste himself. Ichigo broke the kiss and coughed. "You are disgusting, you know that."

But Grimmjow didn't have time to answer; now he jerked off the boy's member and stuck one finger into his entrance with the other hand. Ichigo jerked at this new sensation. "Grimm, what are you…" The teal-haired man stuck a second finger inside and looked for "that" spot. "Now, where do you like it the most Ichigo? Maybe…here?" Grimmjow hit directly onto Ichigo's prostate, which made the boy scream. He then stuck in a third finger and tried to loosen up the entrance. "See? Already three fingers." Ichigo blushed even more and said in between pants: "You don't have to tell me that precisely, bastard." Grimmjow continued his task. "I've almost got you, please relax, it'll hurt a little in the beginning, but afterwards it'll be pure pleasure, Ichi, trust me." Ichigo nodded meekly and knew exactly what would come next.

Grimmjow got out some lube from under the bed and prepared Ichigo's entrance. The boy shivered and moaned: "So…cold." Grimmjow grinned and answered: "Don't worry, it's gonna get hot in a minute." He then put some lube on his hard member and wandered it around the boy's entrance. Ichigo stared at his lover, flushed and ordered him: "Please…stick it in, stop teasing me." Grimmjow smirked and entered the boy with one quick swift. Ichigo screamed. The teal-haired man first thrusted into him in a slow pace, letting the boy adjust.

Tears came to Ichigo's eyes, it really hurt. It was as if something was tearing him apart. But after a moment Grimmjow always pounded directly on his prostate, and the pain turned into pleasure. Ichigo then moved his hips to adjust to the pace, and Grimmjow noticed this. He trusted into the boy in a quicker pace, and always hit "that" spot.

Ichigo panted really hard, he was in an ocean of pleasure. He didn't expect sex to be so wonderful. After a moment the white spots covered his vision again. He gripped onto Grimmjow's shoulders and screamed: "Grimmjow!" He came hard on the teal-haired man's stomach. Grimmjow wanted to elongate his pleasure, so he thrusted as hard as he could and finally came in the boy.

Grimmjow fell on top of his lover and they both came down from their sex high, panting and sweating. "Oh God…that was…amazing." Grimmjow chuckled and smirked at his strawberry. "I know I'm a sex god, but I prefer you calling me Grimmjow." Ichigo chuckled and fell asleep with Grimmjow on top of him. It was the most beautiful night in his life, and he spent it with the man he truly loved for the first time.

* * *

Okay, it's finished! Hope you like the sex scene, it's the first time I ever wrote one…wow, tonight's Christmas Eve, so…MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! 


	5. Private show for the wildcat

And here comes chapter 5! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, really guys, you can't believe how awesome it is to read all of them. Okay, so in this chapter Aizen makes his second appearance, you'll find out which role he has… Actually I didn't want Aizen to appear in this story because I hate him, but then I had a really crazy idea, and I really wanted the Espada to appear, so I introduced Aizen in chapter 4. Now, have fun with the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Grimmjow wasn't a morning grouch, he was an early riser. His inner clock always woke him up; the teal-haired man hated the sound of electronic alarm clocks. This morning he awoke with an orange-haired boy in his arms. He smiled at his little strawberry and watched him sleep. Ichigo looked so peaceful, so innocent, like a little cat enjoying the warmth. "I…want…candy…" the boy mumbled in his sleep. What the hell was he dreaming? Grimmjow chuckled and played with the unruly orange hair. So he wanted candy? Then he'll get it. The teal-haired man let go of his strawberry and went to the kitchen.

He came back with the strawberry cake Ichigo had brought last night and put it on the bed beside Ichigo. Grimmjow moved his lover so that he was lying on his back and sat on top of him. He then put some strawberry cream on his finger and smeared it on Ichigo's lips and nipples. He grinned and started kissing and licking off the boy's lips. Ichigo noticed this and opened his eyes. "Grimmjow, what…" He stopped talking as he tasted the strawberry cream and kissed back. Grimmjow smirked and licked Ichigo's neck, leaving traces of cream, which made the boy moan. The teal-haired man finally reached the nipples. He licked off the cream and sucked on the buds, this drove the boy crazy. "Ichi, your body is so sensitive. I think it's time for me to explore every inch of your skin and find the parts you like." Grimmjow said this with a grin and started kissing and caressing the Ichigo everywhere. Ichigo shivered each time Grimmjow brushed a sensitive zone. After some seconds the boy snapped out of his ocean of lust and pleasure and kicked the teal-haired man away.

"What the fuck was that for, you moron?" the teal-haired man screamed on the other end of the bed. Ichigo was all flustered and panting. "Explore another day, we have work today, and I don't want to come late!" Grimmjow growled and stood up. "Fine. Then let's take a shower, we don't want to go to work with all this mess, do we?" Grimmjow said with a smirk, pointing at his stomach covered with dried cum. Ichigo looked at himself. He was covered with cum and strawberry cream. He looked at his lover and said: "I didn't expect sex to be so gross."

Ichigo wanted to stand up, but suddenly an aching pain shot into his back. He fell back into the bed and asked with agony: "Is this the lumbago you were talking about?" Grimmjow chuckled and picked up his strawberry bridal style. "Don't worry, this only happens after the first time." He carried him to the bathroom and put him into the shower. Ichigo's back still hurt, but he swallowed down the pain. He turned on the hot water and washed away all the mess on his body with soap. Grimmjow stood behind him, enjoying the show his strawberry presented him. "Ichigo, I'll scrub your back, it'll ease the pain." Ichigo nodded his head and continued shampooing his hair.

Suddenly he felt something hard on his back. This wasn't the sponge, it was Grimmjow's morning wood. The teal-haired then played with Ichigo's nipples from behind and whispered into his ear: "Wanna…do it again? A morning fuck doesn't harm anybody." Ichigo shivered and answered: "No, or else I won't be able to walk." Grimmjow pouted. "Fine, then let's play a little." His hands went down to Ichigo's member and he started jerking it off. Ichigo rested his hands on the shower wall and panted. With the other hand Grimmjow played with the boy's entrance, sticking two fingers in and out and scissoring a little. Ichigo enjoyed the double treatment, so after some minutes he already was on the edge. "Grimm…I'm gonna cum." Ichigo came on the shower floor, and he fell down on his knees, coming down from his sex high. Grimmjow jerked off his own forgotten manhood and after a while he came on Ichigo's back letting out a low growl.

The two of them panted hard. "Come on, Ichi, get up, we gotta go to work." The boy stood up and the two men finished washing off the new mess and prepared their selves for work.

------------

On the way to the zoo Grimmjow couldn't stop laughing. "Will you shut up, it's not my fault that I can't walk properly!" Ichigo said with a deep frown. "You want me to carry you? You look like a duck." Grimmjow laughed out loud and Ichigo just blushed.

The two men entered the zoo and signed in. Grimmjow kept making fun of Ichigo, and Ichigo just punched him in response. Kiyone and Sentarou watched the scene from the Information centre. "Since when do those two go together to work? Normally Ichigo always comes after Grimmjow." Sentarou said, raising one eyebrow. Kiyone giggled and said: "Maybe Grimmjow finally made the first move and picked him up from his place. And why is Ichigo walking like a duck?" The two of them stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Ichigo and Grimmjow arrived at the wildcat department. The repairs were finished, the workers just had to fix a broken lion cell door. "Wait a minute Grimmjow, if the cell door was broken, then the lions could just break free? Isn't that dangerous for the workers? I mean, I would be scared of a hungry wildcat." Grimmjow chuckled. "So you're scared of me? I'm constantly hungry…for something special, you know what I mean." The teal-haired man grinned and Ichigo just blushed. "You're such a pervert, honestly."

"Sorry for interrupting your dirty talking, but in case you haven't noticed, I work here too? And I can hear every word you're saying." Yoruichi sat on a chair with a can of ginger ale in her hand. Grimmjow growled and tried to look for an effective answer, but he was too late, the cat-eyed woman had already discovered something to kid her colleague. "Ichigo, my dear, what's wrong with your legs? Was Grimmjow too rough with you? I really should teach that young man some manners." She grinned and enjoyed the two lovers' reactions. Ichigo wasn't able to form any words, he was too embarrassed, and Grimmjow was about to grab something heavy and throw it at her. Yoruichi stood up and went to Ichigo. She ruffled his orange hair. "I'm just kidding, but you should really give your best and try to walk normally, or else everyone will ask you what's wrong. Now out you go, Grimmjow and I have some busy work to go!" She pushed Ichigo lightly out of the wildcat department and waved at him sweetly.

She rested her hands on her waist and turned around to look at Grimmjow with a cocky smile. "Grimmjow, look what you've done to the poor boy. It's a wonder that you two even slept with each other after your wonderful cooking skills, normally he would have landed in a hospital because of food poisoning." Grimmjow scowled at the giggling woman and answered: "Maybe he didn't like the dinner I prepared for him, but he loved my poem." Yoruichi immediately stopped laughing at this reply and stared at her colleague with wide eyes. "You really wrote him a poem? Are you serious? Actually I just wanted to play you for a sucker, but apparently it really worked. So how does the poem sound like?" Grimmjow grabbed into his pocket (he was still wearing the pants he wore the last night) and got out the poem. Yoruichi snatched it out of his hands and scanned it quickly. After she finished reading she shifted her look to the side and covered her mouth. Her body started shivering, and you could hear how she tried to repress the laughter. She fell to her knees and looked up to Grimmjow. "Holy shit, this the corniest poem I have ever read in my entire life. Are you sure Ichigo loved this? This is so bad and kitschy, you are the worst poet ever, Grimmjow!" Grimmjow scowled at her and tried to get back the paper. But Yoruichi was faster and stuck it between her breasts. "Come and get it, if you want…" she said sticking out her tongue. The teal-haired man growled and showed her the middle finger. "Fuck you, Yoruichi, just fuck you."

------------------------

Ichigo was in front of the monkey department picking up some trash. He looked up to the sky and frowned. The sun was covered by dark clouds, it looked like rain. Ichigo could feel it in the air, it was quite humid. Then he spotted a cloud in form of a rabbit. "I'm sure Rukia would like this one" he mentally said to himself.

A slight cough suddenly caught his attention. Ichigo looked up and saw Renji standing in front of him, this time with a black hair band. "Oi Ichigo…I hope you're not pissed at me because of the tequila incident at the party." He turned his head to the side, which revealed his almost-healed black eye. Ichigo smiled. "I'm not angry at all, everyone has to learn to drink alcohol one day." Renji grinned and pointed to the monkey department. "Wanna talk inside? I bought us some coffee."

The two men entered the monkey department and sat down on a bench on the second floor. "Renji, I have been wondering who this Byakuya girl Shuuhei was talking about is. Is she your girlfriend? I'm curious, tell me about her." Ichigo asked innocently. Renji started blushing and sweating. He took a deep breath and answered to Ichigo's sudden question: "Okay, since we're friends, I'll tell you. But please promise me you won't tell anyone, except Shuuhei, he already knows." Ichigo nodded and his curiosity started increasing. "You know Rukia, right? Byakuya is…her brother, and his one of the supervisors of the zoo. Well and I'm…going out with him. I'm gay." Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't expect Renji to be homosexual. Renji chuckled. "Please don't look at me like that, I won't do anything to you, I'm already given."

Suddenly Renji's smile turned into a smirk. "Now it's your turn to clear up some things, Ichigo. Is it possible that Grimmjow has a slight crush on you? At the party his protective instinct kind of awoke after seeing you in your drunken state. He was really worried." Ichigo blushed. Should he tell Renji? After all he was a good friend now. "Renji, in fact I'm dating Grimmjow." He blushed heavily and didn't have the guts to look into Renji's eyes. The red-haired man patted Ichigo's back and said with a laugh: "I knew it, Shuuhei owes me five bucks. You don't need to be shy, it's okay to stand by your feelings." He then let out a chuckle. "Ichigo, did you lose your virginity last night? I can tell from the way you walk." The orange-haired boy blushed even more and nodded his head. "Don't worry, it'll be gone by tomorrow. I just had the same problem." Ichigo looked at Renji and sighed. "Welcome to the submissive club, Renji."

Renji told Ichigo everything about his relation with Byakuya. Renji and Rukia had been together in high school, and one day she invited him to her house to work on a school project. The red-haired teen was amazed by the giant house the girl lived in, he heard that the Kuchiki family was very wealthy. They worked in the giant kitchen, and in the evening Rukia's brother, Byakuya, who didn't show himself that often, came into this kitchen to get himself something to eat. Renji spotted him and –_shabam_- it was love at first sight. The moment he saw Byakuya's beautiful face his heart started thumping like mad. He stared at the elder Kuchiki and was speechless. Byakuya just looked at him emotionless and asked his sister: "Why is your friend staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face which could be disturbing?" Renji's heart beat even harder, this voice was absolutely sexy. From that day on Renji visited the Kuchiki residence every day, he came nearer to his beloved Byakuya and one day he confessed his love and the elder Kuchiki returned these feelings, saying that Renji was very adorable. Renji even decided to work in the Karakura zoo to be close to his lover.

"That's really romantic, Renji." Ichigo said with a smile. Then he played around with his fingers and blushed. "Since you two are dating for a long time now, you sure have some experience with…" The orange-haired boy was too ashamed to finish his sentence. Renji grinned and did this for him. "Sex? Of course I do, you want some advice?" Ichigo blushed even more. "Actually…I have the feeling Grimmjow is doing everything, he's giving me all this pleasure, and I don't give him anything in return. I feel quite passive in bed." Renji sighed.

"I just had the same feeling in the beginning. You know what you could do? Give him a fellatio." the red-head said with a grin on his face.

"Fellatio? What's that?" Ichigo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"A blowjob. I'm sure you're thinking it's just sucking off the penis, but there's much more behind it. Come on, let's train this with a banana." Renji stood up and got a banana from somewhere and stuck it into Ichigo's hand. "Renji, I can't just…in front of you…" Ichigo was all confused and embarrassed. Renji frowned. "I thought you didn't want to be passive in bed? As a good friend I'm here to help you. So start deep-throating that damn banana." Ichigo sighed and peeled the banana. The training started.

-----------------------

A while after Ichigo and Renji came out of the monkey department. Renji put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and proudly said: "You are now ready for the fellatio. Good luck, man." Ichigo blushed and thanked his friend.

Ichigo sighed as he finally was alone again. He felt so embarrassed after letting Renji train and watch him deep-throating a banana. The red-haired man even complimented Ichigo for looking really hot while doing that. "How will Grimmjow react if I suddenly give him a fellatio? I just want him to relax and let me give him the pleasure too." He smiled to himself and blushed at the thought of spending the night at his lover's place again.

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned around and spotted the man he bumped into the last day on front of the zoo entrance. "Good day to you, young man, it is a pleasure to see you again." the man said with a warm smile. Ichigo started to worry. Was this guy stalking him or something? "Hello. What do you want from me?" Ichigo asked with a frown. The man chuckled and presented himself. "My name is Aizen Sousuke, and I wanted to have a little chat with you…" he looked at the boy's name tag "…Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you want to go have a tea with me? I'll invite you." Ichigo really was a little scared of this man, what did he want from him? But since he didn't want to be rude, he agreed.

The Karakura Zoo Café was normally filled with people, but on this day there weren't many visitors. The waiters were Hinamori Momo and Hanatarou Yamada. Hinamori was a sweet girl with a good character, and Hanatarou was a clumsy but friendly young boy. Hinamori went over to Aizen and Ichigo's table to serve them. "Hello what would you like to have?" She glanced at Aizen and blushed. What a handsome man! Aizen ordered a black tea and Ichigo a fruit tea and piece of strawberry cake. Hinamori nodded her head and skipped away happily. A few minutes later she brought everything to their table. Aizen chuckled, watching Ichigo looking at his cake with a childish smile. "I see you have a sweet tooth, Ichigo." He smiled at the boy and this gave Ichigo a shiver. What was wrong with this guy?

"Now, Ichigo, actually I came here to ask you something. A few years ago I wanted to do something new in my life, and after collecting some informations I came to the brilliant conclusion to open a host club. I call my club Las Noches, and my hosts are very good-looking and offer good entertainment for women and men. The day I first saw you, I thought you were perfect for this job. So I wanted to ask you if you want to, beside your job in the zoo, be a host in my host club." Aizen finished his little speech and waited for Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo was speechless. Aizen chuckled. "Ichigo, you must know that host clubs are very popular in Japan, and the hosts are well paid. And please do not think that my hosts are prostitutes, they don't get paid for sex, just for a date. And by the way, if you join my host club, you get free Spanish lessons, I'm very keen of this language, and the visitors just love it.

So what do you think?" Ichigo frowned at the man. "You are one sick man, you know that? Why should I join your host club?" Aizen still smiled. "Well, you have a handsome face, a quite feminine but sexy body, and I'm sure the ladies will love you." Ichigo started freaking out inwardly. He stood up and scowled at Aizen. "I am not going to join your host club, you old pervert, I'm sure you're the kind of guy who heads a brothel, and you use that host club shit to cover up. That's disgusting. Now please excuse me, I have to work, thank you for the tea and cake."

Ichigo was about to leave the café, but suddenly Aizen added: "Do you know Grimmjow? He works in this zoo too, and he used to be one of my hosts." Ichigo froze. Grimmjow used to be a host in Las Noches? Impossible. But the teal-haired man never talked about his previous jobs, and he could speak a little Spanish, and he was extremely good-looking. Ichigo shook his head and forgot about that. He left the café and headed to the wildcat department.

-------------------------

"Grimmjow. Which job did you have before the zoo?" Ichigo asked to be sure. Ichigo and Grimmjow were already finished with work and walked to the teal-haired man's place. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, wondering why his strawberry wanted to know that all of a sudden. "Okay don't be angry if I tell you this. I used to work in a host club called Las Noches, but I quit because the boss wanted me to get fucked by a guest who paid a giant sum of money, although the business was a non-sexual entertainment. I remember, I used to be the vicious type." He chuckled but stopped after seeing his strawberry making a worried face. He kissed him on the forehead and whispered: "Please don't make such a worried face." Ichigo looked up to his bigger lover and smiled. Thank God Grimmjow didn't have sex with any of the guests. And now Grimmjow immediately said the truth instead of hiding it, this made the orange-haired boy happy.

--------------------------

They finally reached Grimmjow's place. The moment the front door was opened, Grimmjow smashed their lips together. He closed the door with a slam and pushed Ichigo on the door. Ichigo threw his bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around the teal-haired man's neck and let him play with his tongue. Damn it, kissing was so prurient, how did Ichigo survive his teenager time without them? Especially Grimmjow's kisses turned him on, his tongue was extremely talented.

Ichigo wrapped his hips around Grimmjow's waist and he could feel his lover's member becoming hard. The teal-haired man grabbed his ass and carried him to the bedroom. They quickly undid their clothes, and Grimmjow caressed, kissed and sucked the boy everywhere. Ichigo panted and moaned, which motivated the teal-haired man to bite into his neck. Ichigo let out a mewl and shivered, this sensation of pain and pleasure mixed together was amazing. Grimmjow smirked and went down to Ichigo's abdomen. Suddenly Ichigo pushed away Grimmjow who now looked at his strawberry, surprised. Ichigo flipped over his lover so that Grimmjow was lying under him. "Grimm, today, just relax, let me please you." He covered the man's stomach with tender kisses and came down to his hard member. Ichigo looked straight at it with a concentrated face. Grimmjow grinned and said: "Ichi, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Ichigo looked up to Grimmjow and replied with frown: "I want to, so shut up and enjoy." The teal-haired smirked and put his hands behind his head and enjoyed watching his strawberry being all flustered.

First Ichigo only sucked the tip of Grimmjow's member, always changing the speed of his tongue, first slow then fast. Then he ran his tongue up and down the shaft, always glancing at the teal-haired man. "Holy crap, Ichi, you're good at this, are you a natural talent?" Grimmjow said in between pants. Suddenly Ichigo took the whole member into his mouth in one fell swoop. Grimmjow let out a low moan. This was a good sign, Ichigo was on the right track. Then he licked a spot on the underside of the shaft, directly below the head, and this made the teal-haired man moan again and shiver slightly. Renji gave Ichigo that extra advice, it was a sensitive spot.

Then Ichigo used his hands, grabbed the shaft and moved them up and down, in the same rhythm as his mouth. The rhythm was slow at first, but then Grimmjow grabbed onto Ichigo's hair and moved it up and down, moaning "faster". The teal-haired man suddenly screamed Ichigo's name and came hard into his mouth. Ichigo forced himself to swallow the cum. He looked at his partner who was panting and coming down from his sex high. A minute later Grimmjow said: "Ichi, holy shit, I almost lost consciousness." Ichigo smiled and thanked Renji mentally for helping him out.

Ichigo then smirked. "Grimmjow, time for round two, that was just the foreplay." Grimmjow grinned. "What's wrong, Ichi, is there a special occasion today? Why are you giving me this special service?" Ichigo frowned. "Shut up and enjoy." Grimmjow stared at his flustered strawberry, who had a little cum on the side of his face. Damn it he was so cute, he was really to have such a lover. Grimmjow's manhood became hard again, and Ichigo sat over his lover's waist and timidly took out the lube from under the bed. He then smeared some on Grimmjow's hard member and on three of his fingers. Now the teal-haired man was excited. The kid wanted to prepare his entrance himself. He watched his strawberry fingering himself and panting all flushed. Then Ichigo positioned his entrance over Grimmjow's shaft. In his mind Ichigo counted up to three, shut his eyes and dropped his waist.

It was a weird feeling, Grimmjow's member entered him in one swift and it was a lot deeper and intense. Then Ichigo slowly moved his hips up and down, trying to find and hit his own prostate. Grimmjow moaned. Ichigo was so tensed up and tight, it really turned him on. He grabbed the boy's waist and moved his hips in a faster pace. Now Grimmjow's member always hit Ichigo's prostate and the boy moaned and screamed Grimmjow's name. The pace was incredibly fast, and after a moment Ichigo came over his and Grimmjow's stomach. He panted hard and shivered, riding his mate was a great experience. A while after Grimmjow came hard in Ichigo with a low growl.

The two of them came down from their sex high. Ichigo fell on top of Grimmjow and cuddled himself onto his lover's chest. "Ichigo, that was fucking awesome. I want this sex service more often." He kissed his strawberry on the forehead and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

There you go. I hope you liked it. I know this chapter's a little shorter. Actually I wanted to write more, but I'm so tired, today I went snowboarding for the first time in my life, and my butt really hurts. Plus it's 02:16 AM.

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!


	6. Strawberries and skirts

Happy New Year, everyone, hope you all had a nice celebration! Okay, let's settle things here. I know people think it's GrimmjAw, but it's GrimmjOw. I can even prove it: Check out the chapter picture for chapter 199 in the Bleach manga (the one where he shows his middle finger). And his name is written in the background. Voila, there you go. But…who gives a damn? We still love our Grimmy, whether his name is written with an A or an O.

Oh yeah, and by the way I re-read my chapters, and I noticed that I made some horrible mistakes (like for example "shaked" instead of "shook", or "through" instead of "threw"). Damn it, that's embarrassing! I promise I will take more care in the future.

Fine, now let's move on with our story. Here comes chapter 6, have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Outside a cold breeze was making its way through the streets of Karakura Town. No voices, no dogs barking, nothing could be heard, it was pretty silent. The only thing Ichigo was listening to was the beating of his lover's heart. His head was resting on his chest, and he liked that position, because it was warm, and the sound was calming. After they had sex, which was very exhausting, he fell asleep for an hour. After awaking he looked up to his lover, who was still asleep, and blushed lightly. Grimmjow looked so sexy in his slumber! The orange-haired boy put his head back on his lover's chest and gazed out of the window, observing the streetlights and some leaves flying around. 

After some minutes Ichigo decided to go to the bathroom. He stood up and noticed that his lower back didn't hurt. He also walked normally to the bathroom. As he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes widened. His neck and his chest were covered with hickeys. When did Grimmjow do these? The marks were small and dark, all of them heart-shaped. Ichigo's face was now all red. These were his first love bites, and he didn't want to imagine the consequences of his family or friends seeing these. They would bombard him with questions like: Are those hickeys? From whom? You dirty little thing, Ichigo! He sighed and went back to the bed.

He crawled himself into the blanket and wanted to lie back down on his mate's chest, as suddenly an idea came to his mind. He snickered and positioned himself on top of his lover. Grimmjow didn't have any hickeys at all, how about making him some? Ichigo bent down to the teal-haired man's neck and sucked on the sensitive skin. He went back to his earlier position and contemplated his masterpiece. The mark was small and dark, just like his own hickeys, just that it wasn't heart-shaped, but round.

Suddenly Grimmjow's eyes shot open. He flipped his uke over so that he was now above him. Ichigo was surprised and didn't know what to say. Grimmjow still carried a sleepy, sexy look. He gazed at Ichigo and smirked. "You naughty little strawberry, did you really think I wouldn't notice you sucking off my neck?" The orange-haired boy gulped. Grimmjow bent over to his lover's face and kissed him gently. He then went over to his ear and whispered: "Ready for round two?" Ichigo shivered at feeling the hot breath of his lover near his ear. Grimmjow loved his strawberry being all flushed.

Ichigo took a look at the digital watch on Grimmjow's nightstand and gasped. "Ichi, what's wrong?" the teal-haired man asked puzzled. A kick between the legs made Grimmjow fall to the side. Ichigo stood up and searched for his clothes. "What the fuck was that for, you fuckhead? It's your fault if I won't be able to fuck you anymore!" Grimmjow was in agony, he was bundled up in his bed. Ichigo quickly put on his pants and shirt and kissed his lover on the cheek. "I'm really sorry, but my dad will kill me if I don't come home now, you don't want him to call again and interrupt us, do you?" He shut the bedroom door and left the apartment. Grimmjow just cursed into the blanket and thought: "I can hardly wait for the day when Ichigo gets his own damn flat."

-------------------------

Ichigo finally reached his house and opened the door. Like always he dodged one of his dad's kicks. Isshin happily hugged his son, and suddenly sniffed Ichigo's shirt. The orange-haired boy stared at his dad with a what-the-fuck look. Isshin looked at his soon with a large grin. Ichigo did not want to know what was coming up next. "ICHIGO, MY DEAR SON, THIS FAINT ODOUR ON YOUR BODY SMELLS LIKE SEX! DID YOU HEAR THAT, MASAKI, OUR SON IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN!" Ichigo blushed heavily and kicked his father with full force. "ICHIGO, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! I HOPE YOU USED CONDOMS, AND DON'T FORGET TO TAKE A SHOWER AFTER THE WONDERFUL ACT OF MATING!" Isshin still had the power to smile and yell even though his face was all bloody. Yuzu fell unconscious and Karin fanned air into her face and didn't quite care about what her crazy dad was talking, yet afterwards she was proud that her brother finally was a real man.

Ichigo rushed to the bathroom and took a shower. Why did his dad have to always be so embarrassing? Why did he always have to yell all these things out loud, Ichigo was sure that the whole neighborhood could hear all the information his dad abandoned. The orange-haired boy sighed loudly and swore that Isshin would one day pay for all the embarrassments he caused.

Afterwards the Kurosaki family was having dinner. Each time Isshin opened his mouth to say something, Ichigo shot dangerous death glares at him. Isshin wasn't that old and he didn't want to die yet. So he just smiled stupidly and looked at his daughters with puppy eyes, which probably meant "Please say something, help your beloved daddy". Karin sighed and stared at her big brother with an emotionless expression. "Ichi-nii, so when are you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend? We would like to meet her." Ichigo, who didn't expect that question to come, spit out the water he was just drinking and looked at his younger sister with wide eyes. What should he say? Should he tell them that his "girlfriend" actually was man, and not a woman? How would they react? After a quick mind reflection he decided to lie. His family wasn't ready for the truth, not yet.

"Her name is...Gwendolyn." Ichigo mentally screamed. Why did _that _name pop into his mind, just because it starts with a G…damn that Oscar Wilde book! Isshin, Karin and Yuzu glanced at each other with confused looks. Isshin suddenly grinned. "What a wonderful name, she seems to be a foreigner. So where is she from? How does she look like? How old is she?" Now all the curious eyes were on Ichigo, waiting for his response to all these questions. The poor boy started sweating, feeling guilty for lying to his family and putting himself in a stupid situation. So escape was the only thing that could help him now. "I'll introduce her to you one day, I would love to talk about her right now, but I'm sleepy. Good night." He stood up and went to his room. "Ichigo, how can you keep us on tenterhooks like this? You are such a mean son!"

On his bed Ichigo chewed over his family finding out that he was homosexual. Would they start despising him, would his sisters find him disgusting, knowing that he was having sex with a man? And if they met Grimmjow, would they like him? After thinking about those issues for a long time, he finally fell asleep.

----------------------

On his way to work, Ichigo had a strange feeling. He could sense that something weird would happen to him. What's if that Aizen guy would appear again and try to force him into his host club? Or what's if Yoruichi was up to something? The boy shook his head and sighed. He was just distressing himself too much.

At the information center Kiyone and Sentarou waved at the orange-haired boy with big smiles on their faces. Ichigo waved back and went to the office. As soon as he was out of sight, Kiyone got out her cell phone and called someone. "Kurosaki Ichigo has entered the zoo, we can launch operation make-a-match-between-Grimmjow-and-Ichigo. I still have to inform Matsumoto and Rukia. Do your best, Yoruichi." She hung up and nodded at her partner with a cheeky smile.

Finally Yoruichi could have some fun with her two favourite victims. Kiyone and Sentarou have informed her about their secret operation because she was Grimmjow's colleague, and she decided to play the game with them, although she knew that Grimmjow and Ichigo were already dating. Matsumoto, who was an expert in matchmaking, was also asked to help, and she immediately agreed, since she loved the sight of two sexy guys dating and doing other stuff late at night. After the first operation (which was make-match-between-Ichigo-and-Rukia) was a failure, Rukia was also read in. She saw herself as the strawberry's big sister, and she only wanted the best for him. At first she wasn't keen of the idea of making Grimmjow Ichigo's partner, but after hearing that the orange-haired boy got along with him, she changed her mind.

Ichigo, who wasn't aware of what was going to happen, happily went to the wildcat department to see his sexy lover. He wanted to apologize for kicking him the last night and as compensation give him a little service. "Oh my, I've become such a little pervert." the orange-haired boy thought, after realizing _what_ he had just thought. But as he was about to enter, Yoruichi was already waiting for him at the entrance. "Good morning Ichigo, I'm sorry, but Grimmjow's not coming today. He gave me a call and said he's sick. Oh and Rukia told me she wanted to see you in an hour in the penguin department. Now shoo!" She waved to the speechless boy and the door's shut.

Grimmjow was sick? Did Ichigo injure him so badly that he couldn't walk? And why did he call Yoruichi and not him? The orange-haired boy started worrying like crazy and mentally cried at the thought of never having sex again. Not knowing what to do, Ichigo walked around the zoo and made a fuss about the whole situation.

----------------------

Yoruichi sighed in relief and checked if Ichigo was gone. It was so easy to trick that boy! Of course Grimmjow wasn't sick, he was in the wildcat department, sitting in the panther cell and playing with the wildcat. The plan was running smoothly…this made the cat-eyed woman grin.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing there at the door?" the teal-haired man suddenly appeared from behind and had the feeling that she was up to something, he just couldn't figure out what. "By the way, did you see Ichigo? Normally he should be here already." Yoruichi could see in Grimmjow's face that he utterly craved for the young boy. "Kiyone just gave me a call and said that he won't be coming today. Oh and by the way, I have to go now, apparently Ukitake wants to see me. I'll be back later." Grimmjow let out a growl, pissed at the fact that first, Ichigo wasn't there, and second, Yoruichi relinquished all the work to him. And why didn't that strawberry call him?

Yoruichi waved at the annoyed teal-haired man and left the wildcat department with a smirk. She didn't expect Grimmjow to fall into her trap so easily. Actually she was going to see Urahara, and not Ukitake. While work she didn't see her husband that often, so she decided to give him a little visit. Of course she had told him about the plan, and he was willing to help them in any way. This was gonna be fun.

------------------------

In the meantime Ichigo was wandering around the zoo, not knowing what to do. He checked his zoo map and looked for a department worth seeing, and after a moment he picked the panda department. He had never seen pandas in real before, and he heard from Yuzu that they were extremely adorable.

The panda department was a small house situated in the West part of the zoo. Two small golden panda statues, placed beside the entrance decorated the whole thing. He opened the door and noticed that it was empty, no visitors at all. Two giant pandas were behind a giant glass, eating some bamboo sticks. "How boring, they're not doing anything…but Yuzu's right, they do look cute." Ichigo thought, staring at the black-white bears. Suddenly he felt someone watching him. How was that possible, the department was empty as he came in, wasn't it?

The orange-haired boy slowly turned his head to the side and saw a guy with shoulder-long, layered black hair and a pale face sitting on a bench on front of the pandas. "When did he get in here? I didn't notice him." Ichigo thought. The man was staring at him with an emotionless expression, piercing him with deep green eyes. His face was pretty and his body was slim. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. The two men stared at each other. "This guy is giving me the creeps." the orange-haired boy thought, feeling a little embarrassed. At first Ichigo wanted to just turn around and leave, but then he thought that that would be rude.

The green eyes trailed off back to the pandas. Ichigo took a deep breath. "You seem to like pandas." And once again the man stared at Ichigo without emotions and answered: "Yes, I really do like them. Did you know that they can eat up to 30 kg of bamboos?" Ichigo shook his head. He didn't expect that guy to be a panda fanatic. "You're Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" Ichigo's eyes widened. How did he know? "My boss told me about you. Please don't be so harsh to him in future." The man stood up and left the department, without even looking at the boy. Ichigo looked after the mysterious man and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now I'm bamboozled."

-----------------------------

Ichigo made his way to the penguin department to meet Rukia. Who was that weird guy at the panda department, and which boss did he mean? Maybe that Aizen guy? No, it couldn't be, that pervert wasn't that freaky to send one of his henchmen to go look for him and spy on him. And why should he still want the orange-haired boy for his host club after the rejection, there were a lot of other good-looking men running around out there who would be perfect for that job. Somehow Ichigo felt flattered by the fact that Aizen said he was good-looking and had a nice body. "No, I shouldn't be flattered by that, that guy's a pervert, Ichigo" the orange-haired boy said to himself.

He arrived at the department and entered the cold place. Rukia was sitting on a bench with two cups of coffee. The small woman smiled at him. "Hey there, I'm glad you came. I wanted to talk with you about something, so I brought us some hot chocolate." Ichigo seated himself beside her and took the cup with a smile. He was glad to have a friend like Rukia, she was so nice to him, she was like a big sister.

"Remember the karaoke contest at the party? It's a shame we didn't win, but I'm glad Renji and my big brother won this year." Rukia explained with a giggle. "So what did they win?" Ichigo asked. The penguin girl suddenly made a cheeky look and answered: "A weekend in an all-inclusive hot springs hotel." Ichigo chuckled and thought that those two were gonna have some fun over there.

Ichigo drank the whole drink in one go and gasped. "This hot chocolate tastes really good!" Rukia smiled at him and didn't say anything. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Rukia, is something wrong? You're looking so excited." Suddenly he felt dizzy and he couldn't sit straight anymore. His sight started to become blurry. "What's happening?" Everything around him became white and the dizziness became even worse. After some seconds he passed out.

Ichigo's body fell on the hard floor with a loud thump. Rukia lifted him and laid him on the bench. She got out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Here's Rukia, task completed. You can come over now. Please inform Matsumoto and Kiyone." She hung up and smiled at the unconscious boy lying on the bench. "I'm sorry Ichigo, this is for your best."

After some minutes Yoruichi, Kiyone and Matsumoto came into the penguin department. The big-breasted tour guide carried a big bag in her hand. "Good job, Rukia, everything is going perfectly. Now let's get Ichigo ready. Rangiku, it's your turn. Kiyone, please lock the doors." She clicked her fingers and Matsumoto put her bag on the floor and stood on front of Ichigo. She rubbed her hands and chuckled. "Let's get this started."

----------------------

Grimmjow was in the wildcat department, reading a women's magazine Yoruichi left there. "Damn these magazines are boring, only talking about shopping and make-up and other stuff. How can women read this shit?" He didn't have anything to do, there were zero visitors and he was alone. Thank God work was finished earlier that day. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. It was Yoruichi. "Grimmjow, if you don't want your poem to be published and exposed to the entire zoo, come to the penguin department." Without giving him the chance to answer, she hung up. Grimmjow growled and threw the women's magazine on the table beside him. He locked the entrance doors and left.

That woman was such a pain in the ass, why did she always have to blackmail him? What did he do to her to deserve that? He should have never showed her the poem. Normally he would have just ignored her stupid threat, but he didn't want the world to know about his corny poem he wrote for Ichigo, that would destroy his image. What the hell did she want from him now?

He entered the penguin department and discovered Yoruichi, Kiyone and Rukia standing in front of the bench. "Welcome Grimmjow. Good that you came, or else I would have given your wonderful little poem to Kisuke, who would have easily fanned it out." Yoruichi said with a sly smile. Grimmjow growled. "Okay, I understood that, now would you please tell me what you want from me?" Kiyone chuckled. "Don't be so impatient, you'll see. Matsumoto, you can come out now!" Matsumoto came out from a room in the department and looked satisfied. She glanced back into the room and called: "Come on, don't be so shy, come out here." A big girl with long, wavy orange hair and bangs hesitantly came out of the room. She wore a brown summer jacket, a light pink tank top with a strawberry badge on it, a black-white striped, thin scarf around her neck, a short jeans skirt and black boots. She looked at Grimmjow with an embarrassed expression and stuttered: "Hey there Grimmjow." At first the teal-haired man just stared at the pretty girl with a familiar voice and wondered who she was. Then a light went on. "Ichigo?! Is that you? Why are you dressed as a chick? What did these crazy women do to you?" he yelled and scowled at the four women.

Matsumoto giggled and hugged the cross-dressed Ichigo. "Isn't he beautiful? Look at the make-up details, I used hypnotic mascara to put some accent on his eyes, and a shade of pink, which really fits to him. And the lip gloss, oh the lip gloss, you just want to kiss these lips of his! And I put some blush too, this makes him look a little innocent." Grimmjow wanted to run to free his strawberry from the tour guide's arms, but Yoruichi stopped him. "You're not going anywhere, skippy. But afterwards you're going on a date with Miss Ichigo over there and have some fun with her in the city, unless you want your poem to be known by everyone." She made a scary grin and this made the teal-haired man shiver slightly. She really was one demonic woman.

Grimmjow then took a look at Ichigo. He looked so pretty as a woman, he could easily become a model. He looked so hot and fuckable. Yet he still liked his normal strawberry more. "Ichigo, how could you let them do this to you? Why didn't you defend yourself?" First the orange-haired boy blushed and looked at his lover innocently. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want your poem to be published, so I just let them do this." Grimmjow was speechless. His strawberry wanted to protect him, that was so adorable. Yoruichi chuckled. "Let me explain the whole thing. First we put some narcotics into Ichigo's drink, and while he was unconscious we prepared him. After fifteen minutes he woke up and defended himself, but he cooperated after telling him about publishing the poem."

Grimmjow sighed. "So you drugged him in order to put him in women's clothes and force us to go on a date." Rukia nodded her head. "Don't worry, the narcotics are harmless." The teal-haired man let out another sigh. "Okay, and where did you get the clothes and the wig from?" Matsumoto, who let go of Ichigo, answered: "I lent him my clothes, since I'm as big as him, and the wig belongs to Ikkaku, he has thousands of those." Ichigo sighed and thought: "I did not need to hear that." Suddenly Matsumoto groped Ichigo's "breasts". The orange-haired boy let out a scream. "And I gave him a bra too and stuffed it, so that he looks more feminine." Grimmjow gasped and pointed at the tour guide. "Don't you dare touch him like that, you bitch!" Matsumoto let go and chuckled. "Someone's jealous…don't worry, in a moment he's all yours, and you can do with him what you want."

The teal-haired man calmed himself and grinned. "So I just have to go on a date with him, then you'll leave us in peace?" Yoruichi nodded her head. "Yes, I'll even give you back the poem, but while the date Ichigo has to stay in this outfit, and in addition you will have to do me a little favor, you two." Grimmjow and Ichigo sighed at the same time. "Good then it's settled! You two can go on your date now!" the cat-eyed woman said, with a tone of victory. She was satisfied: Ichigo felt extremely embarrassed in that disguise, Grimmjow was once again beaten by her, and she could let them do something for her after this was over. Oh, blackmailing people was fun.

----------------------

Grimmjow and Ichigo left the zoo. Yoruichi said she would take care of the wildcat department and that her colleague shouldn't worry and enjoy his date with his lover. Matsumoto had used her female charm to force some other worker to do Ichigo's job. Side by side the two lovers walked on the street, on their way to Karakura downtown. They decided to go drink something in a café and then go watch a movie.

"You know Ichigo, you look damn hot in women's clothes. You should constantly walk around like that." Grimmjow said with a perverted smirk. Ichigo made a cute pout and blushed a little. "Oh shut up, Grimmjow. Does that mean you'd rather go out with a woman than with a guy?" The teal-haired man blinked. He didn't expect that answer. "Are you insane, I think the real Ichigo is hotter, honestly." He gave his strawberry a kiss on the forehead and took his hand. Ichigo was all flushed and coaxed by this reply from his lover. Grimmjow could be such a cutie!

Some meters behind them, Matsumoto, Rukia and Kiyone were observing the scene, hidden behind some coppice. All of them squeaked at the same time after the kiss on the forehead. "Girls, this is like they were already dating." Kiyone said with a bleeding nose. Matsumoto, who enjoyed the scene too, answered: "I think they already are dating. They look like a perfect love couple." Rukia, who discovered the beauty of shounen ai, was all excited. "Maybe thanks to Ichigo's disguise, Grimmjow doesn't have to hold back in public anymore." The three women nodded their heads. "I'm so proud of us, we have brought two people together." They smiled at each other and continued following the two love birds.

The city was full with people, most of them were students going shopping after school. Grimmjow and Ichigo caused a lot of attention: a teal-haired, muscular and good-looking man, holding hands with a beautiful, big, sexy orange-haired woman. First they dawdled around and looked at some shop windows. Once they passed by a lingerie store, and Grimmjow asked his strawberry: "Hey Ichi, wanna have some new bras and underwear? How about that one?" He pointed at a red string tanga and grinned. Ichigo blushed and shot a death glare at his partner. Grimmjow laughed and slung his arm around his mate's waist. Ichigo felt embarrassed walking around like that. What's if someone found out that he actually was a guy wearing women's clothes? Or even worse: What's if some of his friends spot him?

Okay, he shouldn't have thought that last thing. As the two of them were in a clothes shop, he heard three familiar voices. One of them was Inoue, and beside her were two other boys. One of them was giant and tanned, very muscular and had brown curly hair, Sado Yasutora. The other one had longer black hair and glasses, Ishida Uryuu. Ichigo noticed them and pulled Grimmjow near him to hide behind some clothes. "Oh crap, what are they doing here?" The teal-haired man made a confused look at his now panicking partner. "Who are you talking about?" Grimmjow lifted his head and spotted that girl with the big boobs. Unfortunately Inoue noticed him too. She pointed at him and said: "Hey, you're that guy who kissed Kurosaki-kun!" Grimmjow growled and stared at her. Damn, he hated that girl. The two boys who accompanied Inoue glanced at the teal-haired man.

Suddenly Ichigo popped out from his hiding place and punched Grimmjow into his face. "YOU MORON!" The teal-haired man flew across the floor. Then Ichigo turned his head to his friend and said: "You did not see this, JUST FORGET IT!" He ran to fetch his mate and escaped from the shop. Inoue, Sado and Ishida stood there with open mouths. "Is it possible that that lady just now was Ichigo?" the boy with the glasses asked. Sado and Inoue shrugged their shoulders. "That definitely was Kurosaki-kun's voice. Maybe today's a holiday where you have to disguise yourself as something." Inoue said with a sweet giggle. The two boys sweat-dropped and looked after the running woman with her teal-haired boyfriend.

After running for five minutes, the two lovers sat down on a bench and panted hard. "You didn't have to hit me, you know." Grimmjow said with a frown, rubbing his cheek that was all red from the punch. Ichigo shot another death glare. "Do you want my friends to think I'm a transvestite?" Grimmjow regained his breath and stood up. "Listen, I'm sorry. You know what, let's go watch a movie and forget what just happened." He held out his hand and smiled. Ichigo couldn't be angry at his lover, especially when he smiled that way. The orange-haired boy took his hand and gave Grimmjow an innocent, sweet kiss on the lips. They stared at each other and forgot everything around them. Some school girls were watching them and envied the couple.

Meanwhile the three stalkers, Matsumoto, Rukia and Kiyone were taking hundreds of pictures with their cell phones. "These two are so adorable, my nose is gonna start bleeding again." Kiyone said. Matsumoto patted her head. "Don't worry, I have enough tissues in my bag. But you should see them when they go further than kissing. Be prepared for major nose bleeding and unconsciousness." Rukia and Kiyone gulped. Matsumoto was seemed to be so experienced with that kind of stuff.

Ichigo and Grimmjow reached the cinema and picked a comedy film. It was in the theatres for a long time, so not too many people were watching it on that day. They bought some popcorn and entered the hall. Their seats were in the very back, and altogether there were ten people. In the beginning the two of them talked about some films they have already seen, but their conversation was interrupted as the lights went off. Ichigo felt very nervous: this was the first time that he went to the movies for a date. He looked at the armrest and noticed that Grimmjow already put his arm there. What should he do? Should he put his arm there too and hold hands or leave it? He started eating some popcorn to calm himself.

Grimmjow noticed his strawberry's excitement and chuckled. He put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him nearer. Ichigo blushed and rested his head on his shoulder. After some minutes Grimmjow had an idea. He smirked and whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Did you ever fuck in a cinema?" The orange-haired boy shivered and looked at his partner with wide eyes. "We can't do that, everyone will hear us." Grimmjow slightly licked his strawberry's ear, and this made Ichigo moan. After making that sound he quickly covered his mouth. "So, if we're silent, then would you consider doing it?" Ichigo was full of lust, and he really wanted to have sex with Grimmjow, but not in this place…

He was in a dilemma: make love or not? The fact of having sex in the movies incited the boy to do it, it was so…forbidden. And they were the only ones in the last row, so nobody could see them. Finally lust won over his body, and he threw his arms around Grimmjow's neck. He kissed him passionately, and soon tongues furiously fought for dominance. The teal-haired man won this battle easily. He then slid his hand under the skirt and cajoled Ichigo's member. The boy gave his best to hold back his moans and whimpers while covering his mouth with his hands.

Grimmjow stood up and positioned himself on front of his mate. He took off the underwear Ichigo was wearing and held his legs apart. The orange-haired boy shivered and was all flushed. Holding back the sounds really was difficult. Then Grimmjow licked two of his fingers and plunged them into Ichigo's entrance. The poor boy bit into his hand to prevent the scream of pain and pleasure. The teal-haired man moved them in and out, and with his other hand he put down his pants and pumped his hard member.

Ichigo stared at him with pleading eyes. With one swift movement Grimmjow entered his mate and thrusted into him with a quick pace. Tears came to the boy's eyes, at first it was painful, but as his lover hit his prostate, it became wonderful. The both of them really gave their best to hold back their moans. After a while Grimmjow let out a low growl, quietly saying "Ichigo" and came into his mate. Ichigo whimpered and whispered "Grimmjow" and came on his lover's shirt.

They both panted hard, Ichigo was holding his mouth with his hands and came down from his sex high. Grimmjow put his pants back up and sat back down on his chair and smirked. The orange-haired boy looked for his underwear on the floor and put it on. Then he checked if anyone was looking at them, but fortunately no one noticed their quickie. "Ichi, that was hot. We should do this more often." Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo blushed and looked to the side. He didn't have the guts to admit that he liked it. Grimmjow put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, and they watched the rest of the film.

Maybe they thought that nobody had watched them, but actually our three stalkers saw everything. Well, actually just Matsumoto observed the end, because the other two passed out with nosebleed in the middle of everything. It was worth to give out money to watch the comedy film, or should we say sex scene?

* * *

Okay, it's finally done! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, but school is killing me, and I have so much to do. 

Oh God, that quickie was so quick…I'm sorry. And I have the feeling this chapter isn't that good, but who cares, it's finished and I'm happy about that. Oh, and if you wanna see a sketch of Ichigo dressed as a woman, you can check it out on deviantArt, I'll give you the link. Fine, I'm sleepy and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Thank you for reading and please review!


	7. Pillow fights and feathers

Finally I have time to continue writing this story…thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! Ha, no parents sitting behind me in the living room, spying on what I'm writing the whole time…help, if they knew…lol. Oh yeah, and each time I hear the song _Inside of You_ by Hoobastank, I have to think of Grimmjow, it really fits to him (I can imagine him singing that to Ichigo). If you don't know the song, listen to it, then you'll know what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

The film came to an end, and the two lovers left the cinema hand in hand. Both of them looked quite muddled: Ichigo's face was all flushed, his clothes were crinkled, and the make-up was a little smeared. Grimmjow's shirt was dirty, his hair was a mess, but he had a satisfied smile on his face.

The orange-haired boy didn't know what to say: he felt really uncomfortable about their quickie back in the cinema. Well, he had to admit, it was hot, but he still felt a little sheepish about being dressed as a woman with a wig, fake boobs and make-up. But what's if someone saw them? He had this awkward feeling they have been spotted.

"Don't worry Ichi, nobody saw us." The teal-haired man grinned and gave his strawberry a kiss on the forehead. Ichigo blushed and looked at his lover with wide eyes. He didn't even say anything and it was as if Grimmjow could read his mind. He put his fingers on the spot where Grimmjow had kissed him and smiled.

"So, how did you find the end of the film? It's a pity we didn't see the beginning…" Ichigo said, blushing by thinking of what they had done instead of watching. Grimmjow looked into the sky and smirked. "I didn't see the end because I was busy looking at you." Ichigo's face turned into a deep red. "_That sounded like one of those typical Casanova slogans._" Ichigo thought, yet he still found it cute. He giggled and laid his head one Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Can I sleep at your place tonight, Grimm?" The teal-haired man glanced at him, surprised.

"Isn't your dad gonna worry about you again? I mean, it's not like I'm against you sleeping at my place, but I don't want to be interrupted again." Grimmjow said, with an earnest face.

Ichigo sighed. "Grimmjow. First of all, I can't go home like this. These crazy women didn't give me back my clothes, and imagine my family seeing me dressed up as a woman." The teal-haired man nodded. "And second…I just…like spending the night together with you." Ichigo blushed at his last sentence and his look trailed off to the side.

The teal-haired man smirked. He put his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled the smaller body to him. "Very well, then let's go, Miss Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo pouted and hit Grimmjow slightly on the head.

Some meters behind them, Matsumoto, Rukia and Kiyone, hidden behind a vending machine, watched the scene in front of them. Rukia and Kiyone were fully recovered after fainting in the cinema, and Matsumoto's look became even more and more perverted: she had so many plans for those two love birds. "Girls, why don't we dress up Grimmjow the next time?" The two smaller women looked up at her and sweat dropped. An almost two meter big man, packed with muscles and a very good-looking masculine face, dressed up as a woman? No, that wasn't a good idea. Rukia and Kiyone sighed. "Rangiku, let's go home." They grabbed the big-breasted woman, who desperately tried to free herself and who wanted to continue watching her little show.

---------------------------------------------------------------

At Grimmjow's place, Ichigo frantically tried to take out all the make-up on his face in the bathroom. Water wasn't enough. After rubbing his face for some minutes, he gave up and sighed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and giggled. Grimmjow had given him a shirt to use as a pajama, and it was way too big. Plus the smeared make-up made him look ridiculous.

"I can hear you giggle, Ichi, now come into the bedroom" Grimmjow demanded from said bedroom. Ichigo jerked and instantly left the bathroom.

As the orange-haired boy entered the room, Grimmjow, who was seated on his bed, gasped. "Ichi, please don't tell me you tried to rub out the make-up with all your force with water?" Ichigo, whose face was all red from all the rubbing, frowned. "You do know that you need these special products to get that out." Grimmjow's look followed the boy walking to the other side of the bed and sitting down.

"How come you know so much about make-up? Do you use some yourself or what?" Ichigo asked with a grin. Grimmjow let out a chuckle. "No, but I used to have some chicks sleeping over here, and they all used those make-up removals. Seems like you don't know anything about women, Ichigo."

Suddenly a pillow landed with full power into Grimmjow's face. The teal-haired man looked at his lover with wide eyes, holding the thrown pillow in his hands. Ichigo looked pissed…very pissed. "And you don't know anything about manners, Grimmjow. Normally you don't talk about ex-girlfriends in the presence of you're current partner." The teal-haired man blinked at Ichigo, then at the pillow. A smirk spread across his face. Within a second he shot the pillow back into the other's face. "So you want a pillow fight, Ichigo?" The orange-haired boy grinned as well. "Bring it on."

Pillows were thrown across the room, some were forcefully slammed into faces or other body parts, and sometimes they were used as shields. At the last strike, two pillows exploded and feathers filled the room.

Heavy panting could be heard in the air. The two lovers glared at each other, with ripped pillows in their hands, kneeling on the bed. "Not bad, Ichigo…" Grimmjow said in between pants. The orange-haired boy just smirked in response and threw the torn pillow aside. He let himself fall on some feathers and chuckled. "Man, Grimm, even though those were pillows, it still hurt sometimes." The teal-haired man smirked and positioned himself over his berry. "Something else is gonna hurt in a minute." Ichigo gulped and sensed what was going to happen in a while.

"Grimm, but we already did it in the cinema…don't you think doing it again is too much?" Ichigo really did like having sex with Grimmjow, but that night he was really sleepy, so much has happened that day. Plus, a certain part of his body hurt. The teal-haired man looked to the side. "Mhm, let me think about that for a while." Some seconds passed, and Ichigo blinked. Grimmjow glanced back at the boy under him and smirked. "Nope!"

Grimmjow smashed their lips together and plunged his tongue directly into Ichigo's mouth. At first the younger one struggled himself for freedom, but after a wave of passion suddenly hit him, he surrendered and let the teal-haired man kiss him. Grimmjow was a great kisser, his tongue was talented, and you couldn't say no to that.

After exploring Ichigo's warm cavern and teasing his tongue, Grimmjow broke the kiss and deeply stared at his partner under him. Ichigo panted and a bright red covered his cheeks. "Let's get rid of this, it sure is hot in here." Grimmjow took off his and Ichigo's shirt. Then he got a feather that was lying on the bed, and slowly caressed the boy's neck with it. This made Ichigo shiver: somehow it was ticklish, but the sensation felt wonderful. The feather went down his chest, and then made circles around his belly button. Ichigo shivered once again, and Grimmjow smirked. "Your body is so sensitive, Ichi" the teal-haired man purred into the boy's ear, with a sexy voice.

Grimmjow's hands went down to Ichigo's abdomen, where they then touched the boy's erection. "Oh? Look what we have here, you're already hard." Ichigo blushed and sent him a frown. "Shut up, you have a little problem too." The orange-haired boy pointed at Grimmjow's hard member and grinned. The teal-haired man smirked and undid his pants. "Well, then you'll have to solve this one for me." He took off his underwear and threw it on the floor. Ichigo, who now forgot everything about not having sex again and was sexed up, did so as well, and attacked the hard member with his mouth. Grimmjow growled and grabbed a bundle of orange hair, and moved the boy's head up and down. Ichigo sucked the shaft and with one hand he teased Grimmjow's entrance. The teal-haired man tensed at this sensation. Suddenly an idea came to his mind.

"Hey Ichi, turn around and kneel on the bed." Ichigo stopped sucking Grimmjow's member, wiped some saliva and pre-cum from his mouth, and did as he was told. Grimmjow smirked at what he was seeing: Ichigo presenting him his ass and being horny. Oh, today was his lucky day. Without a warning he stuck two fingers into the boy's entrance, who gasped. He searched for prostate and after Ichigo let out a little scream, he knew he got it. Grimmjow grabbed some lube that was on his night stand and smeared a big amount on his fingers and his hard member.

After preparing Ichigo's entrance, he entered him in one swift and started thrusting. Ichigo held on tight to the cover under him and panted hard. Grimmjow put his hands on the boy's waist and increased his pace, slamming into his berry. "_My God, he's so deep inside of me_" Ichigo thought, and after Grimmjow hit his prostate with every thrust, he wanted more, so he moved his hips to feel more of that wonderful sensation.

For some minutes you could only hear Ichigo moaning and screaming Grimmjow's name, and Grimmjow panting hard. The teal-haired man dug his fingernails into the boy's skin, he could feel that he was soon coming to an end. Before reaching his climax, he pumped Ichigo's neglected member and thrusted really fast to prolong the pleasure. He finally came into the boy with a low moan, and Ichigo followed some seconds later, calling Grimmjow's name.

Grimmjow fell on top of Ichigo, panting into his ear. "I swear, Ichi, one day were gonna try out all the Kama sutra positions in one night." Ichigo chuckled and drifted off. The last thing Grimmjow thought about before falling asleep was where he had put that holy sex book.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up very early, and had trouble getting out of bed: Grimmjow's body was on top of his, and he was very heavy. And the feathers under him from the broken pillows weren't very comfortable anymore. So he pushed the bigger man away, who continued sleeping on the edge of the bed.

Ichigo decided to go home and take a shower and get some fresh clothes. First he searched through Grimmjow's closet, but didn't find anything that would fit him. He had no other choice but to go out with his women's clothes. In the bathroom he fixed his wig and cleansed his face. Before leaving the apartment, he wrote a little note, and stuck it on Grimmjow's forehead. After kissing him on the mouth, he finally left without a sound.

Ichigo entered his house, hoping that his family members were all asleep. He went up to his room on tippy-toe took off his clothes and rushed naked into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and enjoyed the feeling of being clean.

Suddenly the bathroom door flung open and Ichigo let out a scream. "WELCOME HOME, ICHIGO! I WAS WORRIED TO DEATH, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO SLEEP AT GWENDOLYN'S PLACE? AND WHY DID YOU BRING HER CLOTHES WITH YOU?" Ichigo opened the shower door and threw a bottle of shampoo at his dad, and his left eye was twitching. "You stupid old fart, you can't just come into the bathroom while I'm taking a shower, and don't snoop around in my room without my permission!" Isshin looked at his son with a smile. "Oh, Ichigo, it's really rare that your daddy can see your muscular body." The orange-haired boy grabbed a towel and kicked his dad out of the bathroom. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Isshin lay in front of the bathroom door and smiled. "_I can't wait to meet Gwendolyn. She must be proud of having such a good-looking boyfriend._"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was cleaning the inside of the wildcat department with a mop, and Grimmjow was seated on a chair with a can of coke in his hand, watching him. "Grimmjow, I think it's time to introduce you to my family." The teal-haired ignored him and pouted. "Okay, I'm sorry that I left you in the morning. Could you please stop being childish and talk to me again?" Grimmjow drank the last drops of his drink and threw the can on Ichigo's orange head. "What the hell was that for? I already apologized! You're being a little extreme now!" The teal-haired man stood up and crossed his arms. "Because of you I couldn't have a morning fuck. That's why I'm pissed." Ichigo sighed and put the thrown can into a bin. "You really are a sex addict, you know that Grimm?" Grimmjow smirked. "Yup, and I'm proud of it."

Ichigo shook his head and wanted to leave the department, but Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. The orange-haired boy blushed and kissed back. With a smile he left.

With a bucket in one hand and a mop in the other, Ichigo wanted to go find Matsumoto and get back his clothes she took from him. Yet a voice called him from behind. "Kurosaki-kun!" He turned his head and spotted Inoue. He wanted to greet her, but suddenly a memory shot back into his head: she saw him in women's clothes. What was she doing here? Did she want to ask him if he was a transvestite? He felt truly embarrassed. "He-hello, Inoue." Now she was right in front of him and smiled.

"I don't have anything to do today, so I decided to come here and visit you, Kurosaki-kun. Oh and I wanted to ask you something about yesterday." Ichigo started sweating. "What do you want to ask?" The orange-brown-haired girl came nearer to his face and whispered: "Why were you dressed in women's clothes? Ishida-kun and Sado-kun think you're a transvestite." Ichigo wanted to sink into the ground and hide. Now his best friends thought he was a transvestite. "Well…I…lost a bet." Inoue laughed out loud and tapped her friend's shoulder. "Oh so that's why! That's also the reason why that big blue-haired man who kissed you in front of me was with you, right? So it was all because of a bet, right?" Ichigo blushed and responded: "Yes…exactly…a bet, Inoue, a bet." Inoue chuckled, and Ichigo forced himself to laugh too. Then both of them decided to go see some animals.

Inoue desperately wanted to see the pandas, so they entered the panda house. Ichigo thought that it would be empty, since it was quite early, but a familiar person was sitting on the bench, starring at the sleeping pandas. "Hey! It's you, the panda fanatic!" Ichigo pointed at the melancholic looking man. Inoue blinked at Ichigo, then at the green-eyed man. "Kurosaki-kun, you know this man?"

"Please stop pointing at me, that is rude. And my name isn't panda fanatic, but Ulquiorra Schiffer." the pale man said, emotionless. He glanced at Ichigo, then at Inoue who stood beside him. He came nearer to her, took her hand and kissed it. Ichigo's eyes widened and Inoue stuttered and blushed. Ulquiorra's green eyes looked up at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, señorita, may I ask your name?"

"My…name is Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you, Ulquiorra-san." They stayed in this position for quite a while, and soon Ichigo broke the silence. "Okay, what do you want here again?" Ulquiorra let go of Inoue's hand and stared at Ichigo. He got out two cards and gave both of them one. "Orihime-san, if you want to see me again, then you can call me anytime. And Kurosaki Ichigo, if you need a job, then call here. Goodbye." He made a little bow in front of Ichigo, kissed Inoue's hand again, and left the panda house.

"Geez, that guy sure is creepy." Ichigo took a look at the card Ulquiorra gave him and twitched. The card was black, and small white roses were drawn on the edges. In a white font was written: "Las Noches – have a wonderful evening with our hosts. Please contact Aizen Sousuke for further information." Ichigo stuck the card into his pocket. "_That pervert really wants me to work for his crazy host club. He even sends one of his men to get me. HELP._" Inoue looked at her friend with concern. "Kurosaki-kun? Is everything okay? You look pale." Ichigo forced a smile. "I'm okay, Inoue. Seems like that Ulquiorra likes you." He tried to change the subject. "He was so…charming." She gazed at the sleeping pandas and giggled. "Somehow he reminds of those pandas." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and sighed.

The two of them left the panda house. Inoue had to leave because she had to prepare herself for some cooking lessons, so Ichigo was all alone again. He put his hands in his pockets and felt the card. He took it out and read it again. Maybe he should get that job…the salary he got from the zoo wasn't enough to buy an apartment, and his biggest wish in the moment was to free himself from his family house and be independent from his father. But that Aizen guy seemed to be a pervert…Grimmjow once told him that he wanted him to give a guest a "special" service for a big sum of money…

Ichigo made some rounds around the zoo and thought deeply about his decision. He imagined him having his own apartment: it would be big and comfortable, Grimmjow could live with him, and they could be like a real couple. Then he would send requests to various universities and study medicine. And after some years Grimmjow would propose to him and they would live happily ever after. Ichigo shook his head and sighed. His fantasies were going too far now. What would happen in the future? Would Grimmjow still be with him? Anything could happen…The orange-haired boy looked to the sky and smiled. "_I should stop thinking about the future and be happy with what I have now._" He put the card back into his pocket and ran to the wildcat department. Another visit didn't harm anybody.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo, you wanna sleep over at my place again?" Grimmjow stared at his berry with lustful eyes. Both of them were on their way home. Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry, Grimm, my father wants me to be home tonight." Suddenly an idea came to his mind. "Grimmjow! I'll introduce you to my family!" The teal-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Why so sudden? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ichigo took his lover's hand and started running. "Of course it is, come on, they'll like you!" Grimmjow smiled. "_He's in such a good mood, did something happen?_"

Both of them stood on front of Ichigo's house and took a deep breath. "Grimmjow, just act normally, and don't be afraid if a crazy bearded man comes flying through the air trying to kick me. Do not say anything perverted and let me do the talking." Grimmjow nodded and was ready to go in. Slowly Ichigo opened the door and said: "I'm home!"

"Daddy's ultra blizzard kick is coming, my son!" In a flash Isshin came flying and tried to kick his son, but Ichigo successfully dodged it. "Good reaction, Ichigo!" He grinned at his son, and hugged him tightly. Grimmjow stared at his lover's father with wide eyes. "_Wow, like in a manga._" Isshin finally spotted the big teal-haired man and blinked twice. "Ichigo, who's this man?" Ichigo sighed and pushed his father away. "Dad, this is Grimmjow, my…friend."

Isshin ran over to his guest and shook his hands cheerfully. "I'm so glad Ichigo made new friends! My name is Kurosaki Isshin, nice to meet you, please come in!" Ichigo covered his eyes with his hands and waited for Grimmjow's answer. He was sure that he would say something like "Yo, what's up, Ichigo's dad?" or "Actually I'm Ichigo's boyfriend". He knew Grimmjow, he was the kind of guy who would directly say something without thinking before.

"Good evening, Mister Kurosaki, it is a pleasure to meet you." The two older men shook hands and smiled. Ichigo opened his eyes. "_Amazing, Grimmjow's trying to make a good impression_." They took off their shoes and entered the living room. Yuzu was in the kitchen making dinner, and Karin was watching television. "YUZU, MY DEAR DAUGHTER, WE HAVE GUEST TO FEED, SO IF YOU DON'T MIND, PLEASE MAKE SOME MORE FOOD!" Isshin happily yelled through the house, and Ichigo kicked him right in the stomach. "Shut up, you old fart, can't you see that we have a guest? Can't you behave like a normal father for once?" Grimmjow watched the scene and chuckled. It seemed that the word 'boredom' didn't exist in this house.

Yuzu welcomed Grimmjow with a cheerful smile, and Karin couldn't stop staring at his blue hair. Isshin put his arm around the teal-haired man and led him to the wall where the Masaki poster was hanging. "And this, Grimmjow, is my beautiful wife Masaki. Masaki, this is Grimmjow, our son's friend." Grimmjow gazed at the picture and and smiled. Ichigo had told him about her, that she used to be a wonderful person, and that everyone loved her. But it was freaky that a giant poster of her was hanging in the living room, saying "MASAKI FOREVER", and that an old man was talking to it, like if it was alive.

"Dinner is ready!" Yuzu announced, placing plates on the table. Soon they were all seated and all eyes were on Grimmjow. "So, how did you meet Ichigo?" Isshin asked, with a curious look.

"We work in the same zoo, I'm responsible for the wildcat department."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three."

"Ichigo never told me about you…oh, have you met Gwendolyn yet? Ichigo's too shy to bring her over and introduce her to us."

Grimmjow blinked. He glanced at Ichigo who started sweating. He didn't tell Grimmjow about his lie. "No, I don't know any Gwendolyn." The teal-haired man felt his right eye twitching. Who was this Gwendolyn? And why didn't Ichigo tell him about this person? And why was his strawberry getting so nervous? And what kind of name was that anyway?

Ichigo thought that it was time to tell the truth. He took a deep breath and tried to drink some water, but his hands were shaking out of excitement. "Ichi-nii, are you alright? Your face is all red." Grimmjow's eye twitched even more. He really wanted to know this Gwendolyn girl who could make his berry blush that way. "Dad, Yuzu, Karin, I have something very important to tell you." The three Kurosaki's set their looks on Ichigo. "I told you about Gwendolyn right? Well, the truth is…she doesn't exist." Isshin let his fork fall down and the two sisters blinked. Grimmjow, who at first was just as surprised, let out a sound of relief.

"Well…actually…Grimmjow…is my…b-boyfriend." Ichigo looked down at his food. For sure his family would hate him now, throw forks and knives at him and be ashamed of having a gay son. "Ichigo…why didn't you say so before? Did you think we would reject you just because you are homosexual?" The orange-haired boy stared at his father with wide eyes. He didn't believe what he heard just now. "I'm a very tolerant person, you know, and I don't have any prejudice towards homosexuals. In fact I'm very proud of you, because you had the guts to tell us!" Isshin stood up and hugged his son. Ichigo was still dumbstruck. Grimmjow just sat in his chair with a smile and crossed his arms. They had to find out one day.

Isshin came nearer to Ichigo's ear and whispered: "So, tell your daddy about gay sex, I'm very curious. And are you the dominant or the submissive?" The orange-haired boy's arm twitched at this question, and with all his power he punched his father far away. "THAT ISN'T YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, YOU PERVERTED OLD GOAT!" Yuzu came to the rescue of her dad and Karin just sighed and continued eating. "_I'm starting to love this family_" Grimmjow thought.

Grimmjow spent the rest of the evening with chatting with Isshin, playing video games with Karin, and begging Yuzu for more of her yummy dessert. Ichigo sat on the living room sofa and watched the scene. Grimmjow used his whole charm to get some plus points from his family. "_I'm sure he learned all of that from that host club he was in_" Ichigo thought, smiling.

"OKAY! It is time for my kiddies to go to sleep, and Grimmjow has to go home now. Say goodbye, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu!" Ichigo looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. "Why can't he sleep ov…" Before the boy could finish his sentence, he got a kick in his face and fell on the floor. "Because I said he has to go" Isshin said with a freaky, wide grin. Grimmjow gulped: he didn't want to get in trouble with that man. He went to the entrance and put on his shoes. Ichigo, who recovered from his father's attack, quickly went to him and whispered into his ear: "Sorry about my dad…" Grimmjow smirked and patted his berry's head. "Don't worry, I think he's awesome." He bowed in front of the Kurosaki's and left.

Ichigo sighed in front of the door. He turned around and frowned at his dad. "Ichigo, at first I thought that Grimmjow would be a complete weirdo, because of his blue hair, but he turned out to be a gentleman. I hope he treats you well at night." Ichigo kicked his father and ran up to his room. "SHUT UP, YOU CRAZY OLD GEEZER, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Karin and Yuzu helped their injured father and smiled at each other. "Yuzu, now we are responsible for expanding the Kurosaki family, since Ichigo can't make any kids now." Yuzu nodded her head. "Grimmjow seems to be a nice guy, we should be happy that he treats Ichigo well." The two girls giggled, and they didn't notice that Isshin was crying: he was so glad that his kids were growing up.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was in his bed and sighed out of relief. He was so glad that his family accepted his homosexuality. He was happy that they liked Grimmjow.

He took the host club card out of his pocket and took a deep breath. He grabbed his cell phone that was on his night stand and dialed a number.

"Buenas tardes, here is Las Noches host club, how can I help you?"

"Uhm…here is Kurosaki Ichigo…and I think I may be interested in a job…"

* * *

I finally did it…god, I almost got caught by my dad!!! He was like: "What are you writing the whole time?" Me: "A story." Him: "What kind of a story?" Me: "Well…uhm…a comedy story, about an anime I like." Him: "Oh, can I read it someday?" Me (gulping): "I'll think about it." HOW EMBARRASSING!

I don't really like this chapter, but oh well…I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and please review!

Hehe, I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I just imagined Ichigo dancing and singing like Troy from High School Musical to the song _Bet On It_ on a golf course. Well, I always imagine crap like that when I'm bored.


	8. More and more meetings

I am so sorry that I didn't update this story for such a long time! Anyways, have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

It was an awful day. It was raining, a cold wind blew and it was one of these days where you just want to stay at home and do nothing. A day where you would just like to sit beside your window and listen to the soothing sound of falling raindrops. Yet Ichigo wasn't aloud to stay home, he had to go to work. There he was, cleaning the floor in the wildcat department, frowning at the rain.

"Hey Ichi, what's wrong with you? You seem to be pissed." Grimmjow came out of the panther cell and took a seat on the bench.

"First of all, it's raining. And second, why do we have to come to work, I mean, who visits a zoo when it's raining?" Ichigo said with an annoyed tone.

"Well, we have to take care of the animals, that's our job. And what's so bad about rain? Are you a cat or something?" Grimmjow stood up and came nearer to his strawberry.

"I just can't stand it. My mother died on a rainy day." Ichigo continued cleaning the floor, and his tone was very serious.

Grimmjow now stood directly behind the orange-haired boy. Ichigo really seemed to miss his mother, and his mood was really down at the moment. He put his arms around the boy's neck and stared at the rain.

"Sorry, I didn't know that she died on a rainy day." Ichigo sighed. "But you know what, Ichigo? Rain can wash all those bad memories away. And don't you like the smell of it? I just love it." Grimmjow really gave his best to cheer up the younger one, but it just didn't work. He lightly hit Ichigo's head.

"Come on, don't be such an emo. Let's go out." The teal-haired man grabbed Ichigo's hand and led him out of the department.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing? We're gonna get wet!" Ichigo tried to go back inside, but Grimmjow was stronger.

"That's why I want to go out." Grimmjow grinned. They stood outside and the rain fell down on them. Now it was raining cats and dogs, and the two men quickly got wet. The teal-haired man looked up to the sky and enjoyed the feeling of raindrops falling on his face.

"Grimmjow, could you please let go of my hand? And I don't want to catch a cold!" Ichigo felt annoyed. Didn't he tell Grimmjow that he hated the rain?

The teal-haired man ignored the younger one. "Don't you think that rain is romantic?" A smirk spread across his face.

"Grimmjow, I know you're a pervert, but don't you think it's a little extreme to have sex in the rain?" Ichigo knew his lover very well. He was a horny bastard that would do it at every time and everywhere.

"Oh come on, Ichi, no one's around, so maybe we could just go behind that tree and…" Grimmjow couldn't continue his phrase because an elbow landed in his face.

"Forget it, I don't want to catch a cold, and I'm not in the mood of having sex now." The orange-haired boy went back to the wildcat department to fetch his stuff and headed to another department. He didn't want to see Grimmjow at the moment. First of all, he wasn't in lovey-dovey mode, and second, he was afraid that he would find out about his new job. Ichigo hoped that he did the right thing. He really needed the money to buy the apartment. But what if Grimmjow found out? Ichigo decided to give his best to hide it from him.

Suddenly an announcement came through the loudspeakers: "All employees have to come to the meeting room at five pm. Please be on time! I repeat…" Ichigo frowned. Now he had to go to a stupid meeting. He sighed and made his way to the elephant department, cursing at the rain. 'Romantic…yeah right. It only makes you wet and gives you a cold.'

-------------------------

It stopped raining and this made the orange-haired cleaning force a little happier. At five pm he grabbed his stuff and headed towards the meeting room. He didn't see Grimmjow for a while, and somehow he missed him. Maybe he was a sex-obsessed bastard, but Ichigo loved that part of Grimmjow.

He opened the door to the meeting room and saw everyone already seated on chairs around a giant square table. Ichigo spotted Grimmjow who kept free a seat for him. He was glad that he wasn't mad at him because of that elbow he got in the face some hours ago. He sat down and smiled at his lover who was now smirking. Ichigo was sure that he was imagining some dirty stuff at the moment, he knew that smirk. He looked at the other employees in the room: Renji was beside a tall, handsome man with a severe face and long black hair. 'That must be Byakuya, Rukia's brother,' Ichigo thought. Matsumoto was hugging her beloved Hitsugaya who looked pissed, and there were some people that Ichigo had never seen before.

Suddenly Ukitake entered the room. "I'm glad that you all came, we can now start the meeting," he said, and everyone remained silent. He sat down and coughed. "As you all know, next week is the big zoo day. This means that hundreds of little kids and families will visit the Karakura Zoo. It is a very important event, and we want our visitors to feel happy. And our zoo has to keep its good image. So, does anyone have any special ideas which could make the big zoo day even better?" 

Conversations went through the room and some people started getting excited. "Maybe we could do little games for our younger visitors," Kiyone suggested. Ukitake nodded his head and noted the idea on a paper. Many other ideas were proposed, and suddenly Matsumoto jumped up.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if all employees would dress up as cute animals, I'm sure that the kids would love that! Imagine Toushirou here dressed up as an ice bear, that would be so adorable!" she exclaimed, and hugged Hitsugaya with all her force.

Ukitake smiled. "That idea is really very good! I think we should do that. Does everyone agree?" he asked. All female employees were happy with that idea, and all the others didn't really care, as long as they got paid for the job.

"I'll get the costumes ready for next week, and if you have any other ideas, then please contact me. The meeting is over, you can all go home now," Ukitake said with a wave and left the room. All employees stood up and left, they were still excited about all the ideas that were proposed.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's arm. "Hey Ichi, wanna come to my place?" he asked with a sexy smirk. Ichigo gulped. He couldn't go over to Grimmjow, he had to prepare himself for his new job. "I'm sorry Grimm, but my dad wants me to come home right away, because tonight is…gaming night," the orange-haired boy lied. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "So maybe I can come to your place if you don't mind? I'm sure your dad won't say no if I join your gaming night," the teal-haired man said. Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry, only members of the Kurosaki family are allowed to the gaming night. I gotta go," Ichigo said and waved goodbye. Grimmjow stood there, all by himself, frowning. 'Stupid gaming night,' he thought.

---------------------------

Ichigo sat in his room, deciding what to wear for his first night in Las Noches. Since it was a host club, it had to be something more classic, something handsome. He searched for a chemise, and he picked a black one. Then he took a pair of dark jeans, a black watch and some elegant shoes that he wore infrequently. He fixed his hair, checked his breath and left his room.

Downstairs his father and sisters glanced at the handsome young man. "Ichi-nii, you look good! Are you going on a date with Grimmjow?" Yuzu asked innocently. Ichigo had to lie again. He didn't want his family to know that he was going to work in a host club. "Yes, I'm meeting Grimmjow. I might come home late, so don't worry about me," he said.

"Ichigo, my dear son, I'm so proud of you, you look so handsome! But please take care of your shirt, I don't want to be the one who'll wash out some particular white spots from it! Hohoho!" Isshin exclaimed, preparing to kick his son. Yet Ichigo already gave his father an uppercut and glared at him. "Shut up you old fart, don't say such perverted stuff on front of Yuzu and Karin!" he screamed and wanted to leave the house, but suddenly Isshin threw something at him. He caught the object and noticed that it was his cell phone. "Remember, Ichigo, you should always have three very important things with you: your cell phone, money, and a watch! No go out and discover the beauty of making love!" the cheerful father added. Ichigo ignored that last phrase and left the house.

-----------------------

Karakura downtown was full of people, and all the shops were still open. It was bright, and a lot of couples were on a date. Ichigo frowned at them and wanted to be at Grimmjow's side at the moment, but he had to go to Las Noches. After some minutes he went into an alley, and there it was, a white building with a signboard saying 'Las Noches'. In front of a big white door stood a giant man who looked pretty dangerous. Ichigo gulped; he didn't want to get in trouble with that bouncer.

"Hey you! You're Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" the big man said. Ichigo nodded. "Aizen is waiting for you in his study. Please come in, my name is Yammy." He showed the orange-haired boy a golden necklace saying 'YAMMY'. Ichigo nodded at him and entered the host club.

Inside all the walls were white. Ichigo had to walk along a long corridor, and the atmosphere was somewhat cold. On the sides there were lights built in the floor; Ichigo thought that these were unnecessary, because the whiteness of the walls already were some kind of light. At the end of the corridor was a door. He opened it and entered a chamber that looked like a meeting room: a big white round table in the middle, with a big plasma television on the wall. There were some other doors in the room, and Ichigo had no idea where to go.

Suddenly a door went open, and a man with silver hair, closed eyes and a sly grin came into the room. "Kurosaki Ichigo? Aizen is awaiting ya! Please follow me, won't ya?" the man said. 'What a funny dialect,' Ichigo thought. The orange-haired boy followed the guy into a small study where giant portraits were hanging on the wall. The only person he recognized on the pictures was Ulquiorra. Perhaps these portraits were the hosts from Las Noches.

"Ichigo, I am so glad you came," a voice suddenly said. Ichigo quickly turned towards the big desk and saw Aizen who turned his chair towards him. "I see that you're interested in the portraits hanging over here, don't worry, your picture is soon going to hang there too," Aizen said, smiling dangerously at the young man. "Now, let's come to business. Are you sure you want to start this job?" he asked. Ichigo thought for a moment then answered: "Yes, I'm sure." Aizen chuckled and got out a paper. "All you have to do is sign this paper, and then you're ready for your first night." Ichigo nodded his head. He walked to the desk, quickly scanned the document and signed.

Aizen pulled the paper towards him and put it into a drawer. The he pressed a button and smiled at Ichigo. "I just called the other hosts, I want you to meet your new colleagues," he said. "Gin, please bring Ichigo to the meeting room, I'll be there in a moment." The man from before bowed and opened the door. Ichigo followed him to the meeting room and sat down on one of the big white chairs. He turned his head and noticed that Gin wasn't there anymore. 'That guy's pretty sneaky,' he thought. Ichigo shifted around in his chair and thought that it was very comfortable. It could even turn. So he spun around and giggled a little. He didn't do that for a long time.

Suddenly several doors opened and people came in. Ichigo immediately stopped spinning in his chair and tried to keep cool. 'Hopefully no one saw that,' he thought. They all sat around the table and stared at the newcomer. Ulquiorra just glanced at him without emotions. Ichigo felt awkward in that moment and just wanted to disappear and never come back again. He didn't like the fact that all eyes were on him.

Suddenly Aizen came in and sat down on the biggest chair that was on the end of the table. "Good evening, my sweet ducklings," he started. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. 'Did he just say 'sweet ducklings'? How weird,' he thought. A guy with wavy brown hair and a beard noticed Ichigo's reaction and bent over to him in a lazy manner. "Just ignore the duckling part, he always does that," he explained. Ichigo nodded his head and sighed.

"We have a new member in our family! Please welcome our dear Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said, glancing at Ichigo with a smile. The hosts clapped and Ichigo felt embarrassed. Suddenly a pink haired man with glasses examined him. "Aizen-sama, he's gorgeous! Yet I think we still have to change some things, his clothes for example. Can I make the measurements for his suit afterwards?" the guy asked. Aizen nodded his head. "Yes, please do that, Szayel. Now, my dear hosts, we have to choose a type for Ichigo. Let me explain: each host has a type, for example, Ulquiorra here is the stoic type, Halibel is the cold type, Stark is the lazy type, Nnoitra is entertaining type, Szayel is the sophisticated type, Luppi is the sweet type, Zommari is the wise type, and all we have to do is find a type for you."

Ichigo observed all the other hosts. They were all handsome, except for that Nnoitra guy, he looked weird. And he was surprised that there was a female host. Suddenly Ichigo's phone started vibrating in his pants. But instead of his normal ringtone, something else came.

'_Haha, well now, we call this the act of mating, but there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about…_'

Everyone stared at Ichigo with wide eyes. The orange-haired boy frantically took out his phone and pressed the red button. 'I'm sure that old fart did that, he's gonna die for this, now everyone is gonna think that I'm a weirdo!' Ichigo thought, turning red. He quietly apologized and smiled. Aizen chuckled and coughed. The hosts just ignored it, except Nnoitra, he giggled.

"And I'm sure that you don't have any experience of being a perfect host. That is why I have another task for you, my dear hosts. You have to teach Ichigo the basics, examine his character and then we can find a type. Today Luppi, Nnoitra, Halibel and Zommari have guests tonight, so the rest can help out our dear newcomer. The meeting is over, you can all go back to your rooms," Aizen continued and stood up, followed by the rest. Ichigo didn't know what to do and searched for Ulquiorra since he was the only one he knew.

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm. "Ichigo, please follow me, my name is Szayel Aporro," the pink-haired man said with a smile. Ichigo gulped. Something was weird about this guy, he just didn't know what. Szayel led him into a room with a big round bed in a corner and some portraits of himself and another blond, long-haired guy.

"Ichigo, please take off your shirt, I need to make some measurements for your new outfit," Szayel said. "You can take off your pants too, honey, that will make it easier for me." At first Ichigo was scared that this guy was going to push him on that round bed and rape him after he took off his clothes, but then he thought that he was exaggerating with his fantasies, and did as he was told.

The pink-haired man licked his lips after seeing Ichigo's nice body and smiled. "You really are one gorgeous subject, Aizen made a good choice," he said, coming nearer to the now half-naked Ichigo. The orange-haired boy started sweating. The guy was giving him the creeps. Suddenly two hands came from behind and touched his chest. Ichigo let out a shriek and wanted to punch the molester, but he stopped and remained calm; he knew that this was necessary for the measurements.

The thin hands went down to his waist and here Ichigo twitched. "Oh, how sensitive you are, my dear. I just adore your body, especially your sweet ass," Szayel confessed, and he gave Ichigo's ass a little slap. Ichigo let out another shriek, which made the pink-haired man giggle. Suddenly the door flung open and Ulquiorra came in, walking in a fast pace and slammed a book at Szayel's head with force. The pink-haired man fell to the floor and whimpered. "I hope you have the measurements. I'm taking Kurosaki Ichigo with me now. And please don't start molesting him, Aizen won't be pleased if he hears about this incident," the stoic man said, turning towards the door. "Kurosaki, put on your clothes and follow me." Ichigo picked up his clothes and glanced at Szayel, who was lying on the floor in agony. 'These hosts seem to be really weird…how did Grimmjow survive here?' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo followed Ulquiorra into another room which wasn't as creepy as the one from before. This one looked quite normal. "Kurosaki, I'll teach you the basics of being a host. Actually it is quite simple. All you have to do is be a gentleman and charming. Understood?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Ulquiorra, thanks for saving me from that Szayel guy," Ichigo said. The stoic man just stared blankly at him. "Don't change the subject. And you're welcome. Remember when I gave Orihime-san a kiss on the hand? That gesture is very important. You have to make the women feel like a rose. So, let's train that," Ulquiorra said and held out his hand. Ichigo stared at it with wide eyes and blinked at the man in front of him.

"You want me to kiss your hand?" Ichigo asked dumbly. Ulquiorra sighed. "Yes, I obviously want you to kiss my hand," he said with his usual emotionless tone and look. Ichigo gulped and took the pale feminine hand slowly and pressed his lips lightly on it.

"Do you want the woman to think that you're a weakling or what? Show her that you're a gentleman, put a little more passion in," Ulquiorra suggested. Ichigo sighed and tried again. He imagined him kissing Grimmjow's skin, that skin he loved. He finally kissed the hand and looked up at Ulquiorra.

"Kurosaki, that was perfect. And that smile in the end, you should memorize that one. You certainly made a quick progress. Now let's continue with our program," Ulquiorra said, without changing his expression. For about half an hour the stoic man taught Ichigo how to stand correctly, think of expedient discussion themes, look and smile at a woman giving her the feeling that she's a princess and other useful things he should know about being a host.

"And don't forget, the most important thing is to make the woman feel like a princess, and not like trash," he added at the end. Suddenly the door slammed open and Szayel came in with a paper bag.

"Here is your new suit. The measurements should be perfect. Aizen wants you to put it on, and he wants to meet you in the lobby," the pink-haired host said, blinking at Ichigo. The newcomer took the paper bag and looked inside. 'That went fast,' he thought. He took out the content and widened his eyes. There was a black chemise, a brown necktie, a white suite, white elegant pants and shiny black shoes.

"Ulquiorra, this looks so…expensive! How should I pay for this?" Ichigo asked. "And how does that freak know my shoe size?"

"Szayel has a good eye for those things. And you don't have to pay, we hosts get all those clothes and accessories completely free," Ulquiorra answered. "I will leave you alone for now, don't be too late to see Aizen-sama." The stoic host stood up and left the room. Ichigo sighed and started changing his clothes. 'What have I got myself into?' he asked himself.

----------------------------

Ichigo finished putting on his new outfit and contemplated himself in a mirror. He looked a lot older and more elegant than before. He left the room to find the lobby and wasn't sure where to go. So he went back to the meeting room and found a door which indicated that it was the lobby.

The orange-haired boy entered the room and peeked inside to see if anyone was inside. No one was there, so he slowly closed the door behind him and decided to investigate the room. The lights were dull, and there were a lot of white couches with small tables. A giant aquarium decorated the wall, and Ichigo took a look at them. On another wall there was a big plasma television, and beside it was a glass closet with DVDs on it. 'I'll check out their films,' Ichigo thought and went to the closet.

The first DVDs were some picture slideshows from the host club. Ichigo was sure that Grimmjow was on one of those. Then came some action and comedy movies and finally there were some films where Ichigo sweat dropped. 'What the hell? _Mean Girls_? _John Tucker Must Die_? Disney movies? Don't girls watch these movies? And aren't these people a little too old for that?' he thought, taking _Pride and Prejudice_ in his hand.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't be snooping around like that," a familiar voice said into Ichigo's ear. The orange-haired boy let out a scream and quickly put back the DVD. Aizen stood behind him with that usual smile of his.

"I am so sorry, I really didn't want to, it's just that I was curious and…," Ichigo mumbled while turning red. 'Great, now my boss thinks I'm a complete freak on my first day of work.' He thought.

"It's alright, I hope you like our films. Now, the reason why I sent you here is because I have to make pictures of you," Aizen said. "We need them for the portrait and our catalogue. Kaname, please come in." A black man with sunglasses came into the lobby with a professional camera.

"Kaname is one of our managers and the photographer. Now, I want you to be natural and don't be nervous. Please sit down here," Aizen pointed on a white couch. Ichigo sat down and looked into the camera. He tried his best to look natural, but he was way to shy.

"Ichigo, come on, make that frown of yours, hate the camera man, hate him!" Aizen encouraged him while Kaname made the pictures. Ichigo deepened his frown and made a cool pose. After some minutes of flashing lights the photo shoot was over and Kaname left the room. Ichigo and Aizen sat on one of the couches, drinking a cup of tea.

"Ichigo, you should be model! And I love that frown of yours. I'll talk with the other hosts about your type. And the pictures should be ready by tomorrow," Aizen said, putting a hand on Ichigo's knee.

Ichigo started sweating. "Excuse me, but could you please put your hand away? That's sexual harassment," he said, frowning at the older man.

Aizen put his hand away and chuckled. "If I would get fifty yen each time someone tells me that, I would be rich by now!" He stood up and went to the door. "Have a good night!" He closed the door and Ichigo still heard a little chuckle.

"Holy shit, I'm surrounded by idiots! My new boss is a molester, the hosts are all freaks and I'm part of them! What have I got myself into?" Ichigo said to himself. He left the host club and headed home.

--------------------

At home Ichigo sat on his bed. He sighed loudly and stared at the ceiling. He really missed Grimmjow. He wanted to be by his side, enjoy his lover's heavenly service and simply feel his warmth.

'I hope my allowance is high enough so that I can buy a new apartment as soon as possible…then I can finally live a new life with Grimmjow…and no one will disturb us,' Ichigo thought and fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

Okay, finally finished. God, I think this chapter really sucked! And there's no smut! I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but I really had a busy time. But now I finally have vacation, and I have time to write in peace.

Oh and by the way, Ichigo's new ring tone is from the song _The Bad Touch_ by The Bloodhound Gang. I just love that beginning, it really fits to Isshin. And I just can't make Aizen the super bad guy; I think it's funny when he's the big sugar daddy. So next chapter's about the Big Zoo Day! Hope you liked it, and please review!


	9. The Big Zoo Day and love songs

Hello there!

Still one week of school then I'm finished! Yays! But then come the exams…I'll survive. Have fun with the new chapter of It's All About Zoology!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

On a beautiful, sunny morning, Ichigo Kurosaki arose from his bed with a brusque move. Normally he was the type who would stay a little longer and cuddle in his blanket, but that specific day was different. He shot a look at his calendar hanging on the wall and sighed. He stood up and looked at a square in the calendar where, in a very tiny writing, was: Big Zoo Day. Why couldn't he just be unable to read that minuscule thing, go back to bed and sleep all day long? Why did he have to go through all of these crazy things? The people at the zoo didn't even tell him which costume he was going to wear, they wanted to surprise him. Ichigo was sure that it would be something really embarrassing and his goal was to destroy every picture or video taken of him in his outfit after the Big Zoo Day. He wouldn't show any mercy.

You shouldn't talk to Ichigo Kurosaki when he's in a bad mood. Ichigo was angry at everyone and everything. Why did he have to work in a zoo? Why did he have to have another job in a crazy host club ruled by perverts and psychopaths? He went to his desk and looked at the pictures they made of him in the host club. He had to admit, he really didn't look bad. He looked three years older and handsome in that white suit. He also had to admit that his job at the host club wasn't that bad. The clients he got all just wanted to go have some dinner with him and talk about everyday things, and he thanked God that they were all single women at the age of thirty. Yet Stark, his working colleague, who Ichigo thought was the only one over there who wasn't a perverted freak, had told him that his popularity stats among the hosts would raise, and male clients would start being interested seeing him.

Once Ichigo almost got caught at work by Byakuya and Renji in a noble restaurant. He was glad that the menu was big enough to cover his whole face. Ichigo imagined what would have happened if the two of them would have seen him. Renji knew that Ichigo was actually homosexual and that he was dating Grimmjow. What would he have thought seeing the orange-head in a noble restaurant with a lady in her thirties? That wouldn't have been good. Then he imagined the worst scenario that could ever happen: Grimmjow seeing him with his white host club suit and with a woman, having a date. He gulped and didn't want to imagine the punishment or the beatings he would get.

After one week of working in the host club, he finally got his salary. Aizen handed him a fat envelope with a message on it: "Salary for Kurosaki Ichigo – the rebel type". Yes, the other hosts and the boss discussed about a type for him, and since he always frowned and looked like a little rebel, they decided to make him the rebel type. Stark told the young host that some women or men had a soft spot for rebels, and their goal was to tame them and win their confidence. Ichigo felt like a little tiger who always hissed at the people who wanted to touch him after Stark used the word "tame". The orange-haired boy blushed at his next thought: 'Only Grimmjow could tame me, nobody else.'

Ichigo lost his breath after opening the envelope. He looked at Aizen then back to the envelope, and repeated this act for several times. His boss chuckled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder: "I know that expression, my hosts always react that way after getting their first salary. Okay, except Ulquiorra, he still had the same expression like always. Your clients were very happy with you, they even gave you a little bonus." Ichigo couldn't believe that he had so much money in his hands. If he continued working hard for some weeks, he would have enough to buy an apartment and some furniture. In that moment he wanted to hug Aizen and thank him for everything, but then he remembered that his boss was a pervert and forgot about what he wanted to do. Instead he smiled at him and bowed. Aizen smiled as well and hugged his new little host. Ichigo froze and hoped that those big hands wouldn't go down to a part which only one man in his life was allowed to touch, but he only got a tap on his back. "Welcome to the family, my new duckling." Yes, he was a weird man. A very weird man.

Ichigo left the host club, and he was happy about the big amount of money he just got, and about the fact that he didn't have to work the next day. Good for him, because on the following day there was the Big Zoo Day, and he would be completely exhausted afterwards. But that wasn't the main point: He could finally spend a night with Grimmjow, who he neglected for a whole week. The teal-haired man became more and more impatient each day, and he couldn't stand being sexually frustrated. "Grimmjow, there are couples who don't have sex for months, and you get all depressed after a week without sexual intercourse," Ichigo once told him, but the teal-haired man wouldn't listen and say that he was like a wildcat whose food was sex. Or he would compare himself to a poet whose oxygen was sex. "Please don't compare yourself with a poet, Grimmjow," Ichigo answered and grinned. The teal-haired man blushed and wanted to forget about that little poem he wrote for his strawberry, which was one very embarrassing chapter in his life story.

The hard part was that Ichigo had to find some good excuses to hide his host club job from his lover. Sometimes he said that he had to tutor a friend of his who was still in school, or he had a small party with his friends, or he had to go running with his dad at night, saying that it was only for father and son. "But your dad already called me 'my son', so I'm his son too, right?" Ichigo blushed. Grimmjow already was part of the family, and he really was dying to spend a hot, spicy night with his strawberry.

Maybe Ichigo looked like he didn't give a damn about not having sex for a week, but inside he was screaming for it, he wanted to feel Grimmjow inside of him, and that unique body heat and odour, and those firm muscles and those big hands that would make him scream for more. He thought about those sweet words his lover would whisper into his ears, and the fresh breath that came along with them, but what really made the boy excited were those beautiful blue eyes, which he could stare at for hours.

Ichigo awoke from his fantasy and blushed. His imaginations became more realistic and his inner self craved for it. There he was, standing in front of his calendar, smiling at the thought of Grimmjow, and he was no longer grumpy. In that moment his father dashed into his room, ready to kick the crap out of his son with a new technique of his. But Ichigo successfully dodged the kick and punched Isshin with full power. His father, who was now lying beside the closet, asked: "My handsome son, what is wrong with you? You didn't scream at me!" Ichigo just smiled with his usual frown and thought: 'I have to save my breath for later…' The orange-haired boy left his room and his father was all by himself. Isshin smiled and put something into his son's bag. He chuckled and left the room, feeling like a warrior who just experienced a huge victory.

--

On the way to the zoo, Ichigo thought about the costume he would get. He hoped that it wasn't a giant fluffy one, since the temperature was very high and he didn't want to sweat like crazy. Even some cat ears wouldn't harm him; he just didn't want a big fluffy costume. He finally came to the zoo and a giant gaggle of people stood in front of him. A lot of families were excited to see the animals on such a wonderful special day, and couples whispered sweet nothings to each other. Ichigo envied them, he also wanted to hang around with his lover, looking at sweet animals, talking about various things, laughing about silly looking people, buy some souvenirs, eat some delicious hot dogs, then afterwards get pulled into a corner and get fucked like mad and feeling all that thunder and lightning in his mind. Ichigo stood still. Did he just think that? He shook his head. He really needed to get laid again.

The orange-haired boy deposited his bag in the employee's room, and headed to the meeting room. He could hear some voices coming from the inside: "Why can't Ichigo work with me? I could need some help!" That was Matsumoto's voice. "No, he should help us out in the monkey department." And that was Renji. Then he could hear two hands slamming on the table. "Are you all stupid? He's going to be with me in the wildcat department!" Ichigo smiled. He loved his angry Grimmjow. The orange-haired boy turned the door knob and entered the room with his usual frown. All eyes were on him. "Good morning, everybody," he said. Matsumoto ran to him and hugged him, squeezing here giant breasts on the poor boy.

"Oh please, Ichigo, help me out today, we just can't decide where you should go!" All the employees knew how exhausting the Big Zoo Day was, and every single help was needed, that was why they all wanted Ichigo, the only free employee left, to lend a hand. "Don't I have a say in this? And aren't you guys supposed to work?" Ichigo asked, pushing away Matsumoto, and feeling Grimmjow's jealous glare on him. "No, you don't have a say in this," the big-chested woman answered. Then Renji stood up abruptly. "Why don't we let Ichigo always circulate around the zoo and help all of us?" They all agreed to this idea, and the orange-haired boy could feel that it was going to be one hell of a day.

"Ichigo, I'll show you your costume!" Matsumoto cried out with joy. She led him to the employee's room and opened a locker. She quickly took out the costume that was on a hanger and wrapped in plastic. "Tadaa! So what do you think? We women chose it for you!" To Ichigo's dismay, it was a big fluffy costume, and it was…a lion. Well, at least it was a wildcat. He sighed, took the costume and put it on on front of Matsumoto. He already felt warm, as if he was in a sauna. "You look so adorable!!" Matsumoto said, and then she took out her cell phone and took a lot of pictures. "Matsumoto, could you please stop taking pictures of me? I feel embarrassed," Ichigo told her, but the big-chested woman just cuddled him. "I think the lion costume is the best, I mean, you could have also taken the rabbit, or the bird. And I'm sure Grimmjow will like it too," she said with a lustful voice. Ichigo blushed and pushed her away. "See you later, Matsumoto. And don't you dare take pictures anymore!"

'I have to destroy that cell phone of hers somehow…I'm sure Grimmjow will help me,' Ichigo thought. The employees that were in the meeting room all left, since they had a lot of work to do. The orange-haired boy felt really stupid in his costume, he felt like an eighteen-year-old dressing up on Halloween, and he was in the middle of small loud kids running around. He didn't want to mess up his job, because this day was a very special event for Ukitake, and he desperately needed the money.

Making different schemes in his head how he could earn more money, he completely forgot about his surroundings and didn't look where he went. A little girl suddenly ran into him, and fell on the floor. Ichigo snapped from his deep thoughts and noticed the crying girl on the floor. "Oh my God, are you alright? I am so sorry," he said, and lifted her up. She had green, short wavy hair, grey eyes, and some teeth were missing in the front. "Where are your parents? They don't seem to be around…" Ichigo tried to calm her down, and he patted her head and she ceased crying. "I don't have any parents," she answered, looking at him with big google eyes. "What? Are you here all alone?" Ichigo started panicking, not knowing what to do with her. "Well yes, and I'm looking for my two friends," she told him with a smile. "Okay, your two friends…and what are their names? Maybe we could send a message per loudspeakers…and by the way, what's your name?" Ichigo know kneeled on front of her, so that he was at eye level with her. "My name is Nel, and my friends' names are Peshe and Dondo. Thank you for helping me, Mister Lion," she said, blushing and taking Ichigo's hand. He completely forgot that he was in a stupid fluffy costume.

Ichigo and Nel went to the information centre to ask Kiyone and Sentarou for help. They immediately took out the microphone for the loudspeakers and spoke the message. "Nel-chan, why don't you stay here with Kiyone and Kotetsu, Ichigo here has to work, you see?" Kiyone suggested. Ichigo opened the door to information centre and seated her on a chair. "I don't want Mister Lion to go," she said with teary eyes. Ichigo sighed. "First of all, my name is Ichigo, and not Mister Lion. Second, I have to work now. And you have to find your friends, I'm sure they're worried to death." With that he waved at her and left. Nel was an orphan who got what she wanted, and she wanted to stay with her Mister Lion, and not with those two boring information centre people. She quietly stood up, opened the door and ran towards Ichigo. Kiyone and Sentarou didn't even notice, because they were in major stress.

Ichigo was ready to see his teal-haired lover and help him out at the wildcat department. Suddenly something small hugged his legs from behind. He glanced at his back and noticed Nel. "Nel! Why are you here? You should be at the information centre, how do you want your friends to find you?" Ichigo said with a loud voice. "Now I don't want Dondo and Peshe to find me, I want to stay with Itsugo," she happily said, squeezing tighter to the orange-haired boy. Ichigo didn't want to walk back to the information centre, so he sighed and took Nel piggyback style. "Fine, then come with me, under two conditions: One, my name is Ichigo, and not Itsugo or Mister Lion, and two, do not disturb me, just stay with me and don't be annoying, understood?" The green-haired girl nodded cheerfully and patted Ichigo's head (actually the lion head).

The doors of the wildcat department were already open, and a lot of young kids stood around a cat-eyed woman, who had fluffy cat ears on her head. "Itsugo, that woman is sexy, is she your girlfriend?" Nel asked, with a little jealousy in her voice. Ichigo blinked. "How did you jump to that conclusion? She's not my girlfriend," he answered, asking himself why she used such words as 'sexy' in her speech. She giggled: "Because Itsugo is a handsome man and a handsome man needs a sexy lady!" The orange-haired boy turned a little red. She really had a weird logic, and she was still too young to think about those kinds of things.

Ichigo looked around and searched for a certain teal-haired man. He wanted to be alone with him, so he decided to let Yoruichi take care of Nel. The cat-eyed woman already noticed him coming into the wildcat department. "Ichigo, deary, you look so adorable in your lion costume!" she said. Then she spotted the little green-haired girl on his back. "Who's this little sweety?" Ichigo put her down and smiled. "Her name's Nel. Could you please take care of her for a minute? I have to talk with Grimmjow," he answered. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Are you sure that you're just going to talk? Poor Grimmjow has been sulking for a week." Ichigo turned red. How did this woman know everything? She was a dangerous person. She then patted his head and grinned. "Leave Nel here with me, I'll entertain her!"

The moment Ichigo left, he could already hear Nel begging the elder woman to stay with her Itsugo. He sighed and finally spotted Grimmjow sitting in the panther cell, feeding it with fresh meat. The teal-haired man was laughing, petting the wildcat, and enjoying his job. Ichigo started dreaming off again, thinking how handsome Grimmjow was, and which luck he had to suddenly turn homosexual and date such a great man like him. His lover then noticed him, telling another employee to take care of the wildcats. He walked over to Ichigo, woke him up from his daydream with a little knock on his head and pulled his arm to a little room. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo said as he got pushed on the wall, after the teal-haired man slammed the door closed. Without saying anything, Grimmjow passionately kissed the younger one, and didn't give him time to breath.

At first Ichigo was scared that somebody would suddenly barge into the small room and discover a teal-haired man kissing another guy in a fluffy lion costume, but after feeling Grimmjow's wonderful skilled tongue in his mouth, he forgot about everything around him, and the only thing he concentrated on was Grimmjow. He put his arms around his lover's neck and kissed back, exploring every single inch of the teal-haired man's mouth, and he smiled to himself, since he hasn't kissed Grimmjow for a week. Now he knew how his lover must have felt, being neglected for a week, it must have been horrible. He knew that, because he just felt the same way.

After some minutes, only the two men's panting could be heard in the tiny storage room. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, his eyes fixed on the younger's face. "You look so adorable in that costume, you know that? It makes me want to tear that fluff out of it and fuck you until you fall unconscious," the teal-haired man admitted with a smirk. Ichigo poked his head and blushed. "Don't you ever mention this stupid costume again, I think it's embarrassing," he answered. Now was the opportunity to ask Grimmjow if he could sleep at his place. Although it wasn't that hard to ask this, Ichigo still was excited, after all it was Grimmjow who mostly took the initiative, and they didn't have sex for a week.

"Grimmjow…I know we didn't do anything for a while…I mean I was really busy and stuff, and I was tired, and I wanted to ask if maybe, if it's possible, I could sleep at your place tonight?" Ichigo shyly asked, stuttering a lot. Grimmjow looked at him with wide eyes for a while, and then a smirk spread across his face. "So in other words, you want to have a good fuck and get laid again after a week, am I right?" he answered and tousled the boy's hair. "Y-yes, in Grimmjow-language it's that," Ichigo answered, embarrassed. "Ichigo," Grimmjow started, "why don't we have a quickie right now?" That sexy voice sent a shiver running through the boy's body, and he was amazed how that horny bastard could sex him up that fast.

The moment Grimmjow wanted to kiss him, the door slammed open, and a small green-haired girl flew towards Ichigo. "ITSUGO!! I missed you so much!" she yelled, hugging her beloved lion, and digging her head into his chest. The orange-haired thought that he was going to die; he thought that it was somebody who spotted their relationship, he thanked God that they didn't do anything yet. After some seconds under shock, he noticed that it was Nel, and patted her head. "Nel, why aren't you with Yoruichi?" he asked. She nuzzled his chest even more than before and answered: "It's a lot more fun with you, Itsugo!" Then she noticed the teal-haired man sitting beside Ichigo and raised her eyebrow. "Itsugo, who's this freak? He looks scary," she said with disrespect. A small vain appeared on Grimmjow's forehead, and he was ready to punch that little brat. "Grimmjow, please calm down, she didn't mean it," Ichigo assured him, protecting Nel from his angry lover. "I did mean it," she whispered.

"Ichigo, who's this twirp?" Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms and frowning. "My name is Nel, and I'm not a twirp, you virgin," she answered with a smirk. "What did you call me? Why is a little girl like you talking that way?" Grimmjow couldn't stand her, and it was the same thing for Nel, her first impression of the teal-haired man was a bad one. "I'm sure your penis fell off, you addlebrained weirdo," she said. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at her with open mouths and couldn't believe their ears. "Watch your vocabulary, Nel," Ichigo said with a fake laugh. "Who taught you all these words?" Nel told him that her two friends always talked like that in front of her. 'She has some strange friends,' Ichigo thought sweat-dropping.

"Okay, now could you please get off Ichigo?" Grimmjow said, trying to pull away the little girl. Yet she resisted and held on tight to Ichigo's costume. "It's okay, Grimm, I'll take care of her until her friends come and take her with again," Ichigo answered, put Nel on his back and started carrying her piggyback-style again. "See you later! I'll wait for you at the gate," the orange-haired boy said and waved at his lover.

Nel shot a glare at Grimmjow and pulled out her tongue. The teal-haired man gnashed his teeth in anger and wanted to grab something and throw it at her, but he didn't do it because he didn't want Ichigo to get angry at him. He just sighed, took out a pair of fluffy cat ears from his pocket and put them on his head. If Ichigo would have seen him with those, he surely would have teased him. And if Yoruichi would have seen him without them, she would have killed him at the end of the day. "Back to work," he said with a sigh.

--

After visiting the elephant, penguin, monkey departments, and helping Matsumoto with some tours, Ichigo sat down on a bench with Nel on his laps. He never felt that exhausted in his entire life. He also never had so many kids clinging on to him and playing with him. Then he smiled, thinking of Hitsugaya in his ice bear costume, or Rukia as a rabbit although she was responsible for the penguins, and Renji and Shuuhei wearing monkey tails and ears. The only thing he worried about was the fact that they didn't find Nel's friends after some hours. Ichigo felt sad after seeing her cheerless face.

"Nel, don't worry, we'll find them," he told her. "I'm sure they're looking for you." Nel looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for cheering me up, Itsugo," she answered. In the moment he didn't mind being called like that. "But I think they went home," she added. Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? They left you here? And where's your home? Maybe I could bring you there if you tell me the address!" he said in shock. Nel cogitated for a while. "Sometimes, we live beside this big mall, and sometimes beside the riverbank. Oh, and my favourite street is the one beside the bakery, because it always smells so good in the morning!" she said with a grin.

Ichigo's mind was blank for a while. Did this girl always change apartment? Was she that rich? She didn't look like it. What's if her friends were rich? Or maybe she… He took a deep breath and calmly said: "Nel. You don't live in an apartment or in a house, now do you?" She blinked at him. "I like my box, it's cosy when you put some old clothes in it. In winter it gets a little cold but…," she said, but Ichigo interrupted her: "A box? So you're homeless! You and your friends are homeless!" Nel frowned at him and answered: "I do have a home!"

The orange-haired boy covered his face with his hands and sighed loudly. "You can't call a box a home…A home is where you have a bed, a kitchen, a bathroom, or whatever. How do you take a shower anyway? You don't stink," he said, smelling her green hair, and noticing that it smelled like sweet watermelon. She thought for a while. "Sometimes, my friends and I borrow some shampoo from the supermarket and wash ourselves in the riverbank at night when nobody's outside," she answered, sure of herself. Ichigo wondered how many times this little girl could surprise in a span of one day. "So in other words you stole from that supermarket," he said with a severe look. Nel pouted. "It wasn't really stealing," she mumbled.

Ichigo couldn't be angry with her. She was a cute girl, maybe a little clingy, but he understood, because she didn't have any family, only those two 'friends' of hers, who had a bad influence on her. He couldn't just leave her on the street; she would be lost at such a young age. "You know what Nel? Why don't you stay at my place tonight and tomorrow we'll look for your real family, okay?" He still had to figure out how to convince Grimmjow to let her stay at his place, but he had the feeling that it would work somehow. While thinking about a way, he didn't notice big teary eyes looking up to him. "Itsugo…you…are so nice to me," she said with sobs between every word. She jumped at him and hugged him with all her might. "I love you, I want to marry you when I get bigger!" she screamed, and some people who saw the scene giggled. Ichigo patted her head and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, we'll see in a couple of years," he answered. Then he secretly thought: 'If Grimmjow would see this he would go crazy!'

--

After work was done, Ichigo waited at the gate with Nel, who was holding his left hand. He was happy to be separated from his lion costume and about the extra money he got from Ukitake, who got a lot of positive reports about him from the other employees. In the end he wasn't able to destroy Matsumoto's pictures of him, and sensed that she was going to publish them somewhere where everyone could see them. There were still some people visiting the zoo, but a lot of them were ready to leave. Kiyone and Sentarou already sent a message per loudspeakers, saying that the visitors should slowly head home.

While waiting for Grimmjow, Nel pestered Ichigo with questions, asking him about his favourite colour, food, hobby, if he was a virgin (in order to avoid this question he quickly changed the subject), if he had a girlfriend and other little things. She didn't really act like a nine-year-old girl, but rather like a twelve or thirteen-year-old one. Ichigo was about to ask how she became homeless, as Nel suddenly poked him.

"I think your blue-haired weirdo friend is coming. Why are we waiting for him anyway?" she asked. Ichigo sweat dropped and answered: "Because we are very close friends, and we two are sleeping at his place tonight." Nel pouted and crossed her arms. "I thought we were going to sleep at Itsugo's place, I don't like him!" After saying that she pointed at Grimmjow, who now stood directly beside her. "How polite your little friend is, Ichigo," he said with a growl. There was a weird tension in the air, and Ichigo didn't know how he could stop the verbal war between his lover and his fosterling.

Ichigo gulped. "Grimmjow, listen." Said teal-haired man stared at him with a frown. "Nel didn't find her friends, and she doesn't really have a home, so maybe we could take her with for a night? I mean, we can't just leave a nine-year-old girl on the streets, all alone," he said, afraid to look into his lover's eyes. Nel nodded her head at each word her Itsugo said. Without changing his expression he took Ichigo's arm, looked down at Nel and with a fake smile he said: "Just be a good little girl and stay here for a minute, okay? We guys have to talk about some serious stuff." He pulled the boy's arm and dragged him to a spot where Nel couldn't hear them.

"Okay, first of all, I hate that little brat. Second, after your description she's homeless. I don't want a rat in my flat. And third…I thought we wanted to fuck senseless tonight? How are we supposed to do that with her sleeping right beside us?" Grimmjow said in one go. Ichigo sighed. He also craved for a good fuck, but he was afraid Nel could spot them and get the shock of her life. Yet that night was the only night he could do something with Grimmjow, he had to work at the host club the following days. So he answered: "I'll be very quiet. I promise. And you have to be quiet too. When she's fast asleep, we can do it, believe in me." He said this with such a determinate look the teal-haired man couldn't say no, and they both nodded and headed back to Nel, who was shooing some pigeons away.

On the way to Grimmjow's flat, Ichigo told him the whole situation about Nel. The teal-haired man was relieved that she took a shower at least everyday and that she didn't find her two friends, or else she would have had a crazy street life. The two men asked her about her real family, and Nel told them: "Peshe and Dondo told me, that when I was really small, my parents got run down by a rhino that fled from a zoo, and that's how I became an orphan. After the accident they found me crying on the sidewalk, with a chocolate bar in my hand, and afterwards they took care of me, and I still have that chocolate bar!" Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I think those two read too much Roald Dahl books," Ichigo said with a low voice. "Who's that?" Grimmjow asked. His berry sighed. "You really don't know anything about literature, Grimm." They couldn't believe that Nel bought into that weird story.

After some minutes they finally arrived at Grimmjow's place. Nel jumped on the sofa and looked at the television with wide eyes. "Is that a TV? I've seen those in some shops beside our home," she said with amazement. Grimmjow turned it on and pumped up the volume. "Yup, and you can watch whatever you want as long as you want. I have to talk with Ichigo for a while," he said, pulling the orange-haired boy into his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, and unfortunately you couldn't lock it, but he didn't care, the little brat was too distracted by the TV anyway. He pushed Ichigo onto the bed and started taking off his shirt.

"But Grimm, she's still awake! We can't…" the orange-haired boy stuttered, his heart beating after seeing his lover's perfect chest after a while again. Grimmjow put his index finger to his mouth and smirked. They promised each other to be silent and Ichigo couldn't resist any longer. One week was too much for him, Grimmjow has turned him into a horny young man. Their shirts went flying to the floor and sweet kisses covered the teal-haired man's chest, which was in front of the berry, kneeling on the bed. "Are you in a hurry or something, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, and in response Ichigo only put his finger on his lips and smiled.

Grimmjow smirked and pressed his lips on Ichigo's, licking his lips, asking for entrance. The orange-haired boy slightly opened his mouth and enjoyed the masterstroke of his lover's tongue. Kissing sounds filled the air, and Ichigo tangled his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Suddenly a hand slipped into the back of his pants, and the younger one jerked. He could feel Grimmjow smirking and this made him shiver. Ichigo opened his pants and let the teal-haired man continue exploring his body. Grimmjow's magic hands found their way under the boxer shorts and his fingers were inches away from the boy's entrance.

Suddenly a loud thump coming from the living room interrupted them. They both twitched and looked at the door. Grimmjow sighed. "What is that brat up to again?" He stood up and looked for the cause of the ruckus. Ichigo fell back on the bed and sighed too. Why did that have to happen in such a romantic moment? After a moment the teal-haired man called him: "Hey Ichi, check this out." The boy went into the living room and smiled at the sight: Nel fell asleep on the sofa and fell on the floor afterwards. Yet she didn't notice and continued sleeping. "She's so adorable, don't you think so?" Ichigo said. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "She must be really lonely…I mean, those friends of hers can't be seen as a family. I wonder how she really lost her parents," Ichigo said with concern.

The teal-haired man thought for a while. Ichigo really cared for that girl. And somehow he knew her pain, since his childhood wasn't that great either. Yet he didn't want to think about it anymore, he only thought about the present. To make Ichigo happy, he lifted up the girl, put her on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. The orange-haired watched this scene with wide eyes. Actually Grimmjow could be really caring and looked good as a father. As Ichigo caught himself thinking about children, he blushed and shook his head.

"Look, she held this in her hand," Grimmjow said, handing over a CD to Ichigo. The orange-haired boy took it and gazed at it. While reading the contents of it, his face turned redder and redder and his hands started shaking. "I don't know where she got it from, but your dad has some cool CDs, Ichi," Grimmjow said with a smirk. On the cover it said: 'Songs to listen while making love – selected by Kurosaki Isshin and Masaki' and 'Including drawings with the secret family Kurosaki sex poses, which will bring success into your love life!'. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. All his life he wouldn't have thought that his parents would have done something as sick as this. He didn't want to imagine his parents having sex, no child wouldn't like to do that.

Inside he found the drawings and a little note saying: 'For my beloved son Ichigo and my beautiful daughters Karin and Yuzu: Let love be your energy! Pass this CD on to the following generations of the Kurosaki family, and don't forget to draw some new poses if you find some! Love, Masaki'. Ichigo took out the drawings and scanned through all of them. He was too confused to count all of them, but there were a lot, that was the reason why the CD looked so fat. Grimmjow enjoyed seeing his berry's clouded face. He snatched away the CD and the drawings and looked at them himself. "Where did Nel get it from anyway?" Ichigo asked. The teal-haired man pointed at the boy's open bag. 'I'm sure that stupid old fart put it in there,' Ichigo thought clenching his fist.

"Maybe I don't know half of these songs, but if your parents want to pass it on to us, why don't we try it out? We don't want to be rude," Grimmjow said with a lustful smirk. Ichigo didn't know those songs either, and a side of him slapped him for even hesitating and forced him to pull that man on front of him into the bedroom and get fucked, but another side of him told him to think about Nel. 'She won't wake up,' Ichigo thought. He nodded at his lover and headed towards the bedroom. Grimmjow went back to Nel and hugged her. "Thanks for finding this, you little brat!"

Grimmjow closed the door and discovered his shirtless, outspread berry on the bed, slightly blushing. "You just can't wait, you little perv," he said while putting the CD into the stereo. "You're the one who turned me into one, so it's your fault," Ichigo naughtily replied, taking of his pants. Grimmjow did the same, and he could feel his manhood becoming harder and harder. The scenario reminded him of the one where Ichigo was drunk and still a virgin, and where he acted all horny. The only difference was that this time his berry wasn't drunk, so he was free to do what he wanted.

The first thing he attacked was Ichigo's lips. In the background he could hear the song "The Bad Touch" from the Bloodhound Gang. Ichigo twitched after hearing the beginning. He remembered his first night at the host club and the embarrassing incident with his ring tone, which was the beginning of that song. Of course the content of the song also made him excited, since it's all about sex.

Grimmjow caressed Ichigo's nipple, playing with it until it got hard. A moan escaped from the boy's mouth, and the teal-haired man chuckled. "Want me to go further?" he asked slyly. Ichigo slowly nodded his head, trying to ignore the lyrics from the song. "_You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on discovery channel_" Everything went quite fast, since the rhythm of the song was pretty quick. Kisses landed on his stomach, and fingers caressed him from each side. This was their normal routine, but Ichigo never felt so excited. Maybe it was the music's influence, or their one-week-break, he didn't know, maybe both.

Then the song changed, and Ichigo knew this one. "_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen_" This one gave him a shot of adrenaline, and he interrupted Grimmjow's caress and switched their positions, him being on top. "Now it's my turn," Ichigo said with a lustful look. Grimmjow smirked. "I just love this CD." The orange-haired boy attacked Grimmjow's neck, left some love bites, and went down to the torso. There he caressed each muscle with his slender fingers and left kisses behind. Once he even bit into a piece of skin, which made Grimmjow hiss in pain, but in the end it turned him on. "_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it_"

In one go Ichigo pulled off Grimmjow's slip, and licked his lips at the sight of the big erection in front of him. First he rubbed it with his hands, and later on he put it into his mouth. The taste was disgustful: normally they always took a shower before having sex, but the passion in him completely blinded his senses that he forgot about that afterwards. While licking off the shaft he shot some sexy looks at Grimmjow, who breathed hard. Then he grinned. "Hey Ichi, turn around," he said. The young man did as he was told without hesitating. Now Grimmjow sucked off Ichigo's member too, and the orange-haired boy continued his job.

After some minutes they were both very hard, and they knew what the other one wanted. Grimmjow got out a bottle of lube and prepared Ichigo's entrance, sticking in three fingers at once. Ichigo let out a scream, and then he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He didn't want to wake up Nel. At first he could clearly feel the pain, but after a while it disappeared and the pleasure kicked in. Now Ichigo was under Grimmjow, who licked his lips and prepared to enter the younger one.

"Please…put it in…," Ichigo pleaded. Grimmjow held on to the boy's legs and entered in a swift move. Ichigo bit his lip, it stung, and he held back another scream. The teal-haired man started thrusting into his lover, synchronising with the rhythm of the new song that played. Ichigo didn't know it, but it embarrassed him. "_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_" Since when did his parents listen to those kinds of songs? "_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_" His breath became faster, and he watched Grimmjow's concentrated face, with sweat running down his face. "_I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside_" The orange-haired boy twitched at that sentence, it was so explicit, and it made Grimmjow move even faster than before.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow inside of him, and he remembered how good it felt. He pumped his neglected manhood and panted, he wanted all the pleasure he could get. Grimmjow just smirked: he loved the song and the way his berry acted that night. Ichigo was so tight, and he made such irresistible faces. The songs embarrassed him, which made him even more sensitive than before. He could say that it was the best sex they had. It was fast, hot and dirty, and that's the way Grimmjow liked it.

They changed positions very often, and once they came to a really fast song where Ichigo thought his body would fall apart. He didn't know Grimmjow could move so quickly and hit that certain spot every time. Ichigo thanked God when a slow song came, or else he would have lost consciousness from all the pleasure he got. To tease his strawberry, Grimmjow replayed the dirty, fast songs; his endurance that night had no limit. In the end they fucked all night long, and made love to each song on the CD. They even tried out some Kurosaki special sex poses, and they were a big success. Ichigo even forgot to suppress his screams, but Grimmjow reassured him that he didn't notice anything at the door.

Worn out, they lay there beside each other, Ichigo's head resting on Grimmjow's chest. "That was the best sex we ever had, Ichigo," Grimmjow said with a smirk. "I just love your parents. I wish I had such cool ones." Ichigo looked up at him. Actually, he didn't know anything about his lover's past; Grimmjow didn't like talking about it. "I would have never thought that my mother would participate with my dad's crazy activities," Ichigo said. "How about your parents? What did they do?" But he didn't get an answer, Grimmjow had already fallen asleep.

--

In the morning, Ichigo woke up first. He really wasn't in the mood to go to work and clean up the mess from the Big Zoo Day. All the other employees were free from work, only the cleaning forces had to go. Grimmjow took over the whole bed and continued dreaming, without noticing that his berry had left the room. Ichigo wanted to go home and take a shower over there. Nel was still sleeping in the living room, whispering some incomprehensible words. Ichigo patted her head, took his bad and left the apartment.

After walking with pain in his ass, he arrived at his house, and noticed a letter for him on the kitchen table. Everyone was still asleep, since it was very early in the morning. He opened the letter and scanned it through. His eyes widened at each sentence and in the end he rubbed his eyes. "What? This can't be."

* * *

Okay! I'll end this chapter here. Wow this one was very long! I really could have finished it earlier, but I always got interrupted somehow. Okay, so, you have to imagine Ichigo in a Kon-costume, that's how he looked like on the Big Zoo Day. And I just had to put Nel in the story, she's so adorable and I love her. The story Peshe and Dondo told her is indeed from Roald Dahl, to be precise from _James and the Giant Peach_. And the songs on the Kurosaki Sex Songs CD are: _The Bad Touch_ by the Bloodhound Gang, _I'm So Excited_ by The Pointer Sisters, and _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails.

I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon! Thank you for reading and please review!


	10. Man's best friend

Love is in the air! Yes, now I'm gonna update all my stories; I'm sorry I took so long! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to their favourites, and read my work! Have fun with the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

"What? This can't be." Ichigo read every single word of the letter one more time. He put his hand over his mouth and still couldn't believe it. He put the letter back into the envelope and stood still. He didn't know how to react. Should he laugh or cry? Or maybe both at the same time?

Then he heard steps coming from upstairs. "ICHIGO! My beloved son, you're back home!" Isshin screamed, running towards his son and preparing to kick him. "Spinning tornado of fate!" he cried, and as the attack said, he spun with an incredible speed and laughed like crazy. Without looking up to his father, Ichigo easily dodged the attack. Isshin crashed into a wall and quickly recovered afterwards. He went over to his son, grabbed the letter and fanned it in front of Ichigo's face.

"Tell me, Ichigo, what did the letter say? Is it good or bad news?" he asked. Ichigo, whose expression still didn't change, looked up to his father and slowly opened his mouth to say something, as his phone started ringing. By the way, he still had the ringtone his father chose for him. He got the phone out of the bag and pressed the green button, and the first thing he heard was a certain voice which sounded very angry.

"ICHIGO, what the fuck, you left me all alone with this fucking brat, she's driving me up the wall, come back right now and pick her up, you're the one who found her, so you have to fucking take care of this street rat!" Grimmjow complained loudly, not giving a fuck about Ichigo's eardrums. Ichigo could hear Nel's voice in the background; she was begging the teal-haired man to give her the phone so that she could talk with her Itsugo about very important things.

Ichigo gave a meek smile. "How often do you use the word 'fuck' in a day? Calm down, Grimmjow, sorry about everything. I'll just come over and pick her up. Bye," he said calmly. He hung up and sighed. Then he looked at his father. "Dad, I have to back to Grimmjow's place, I forgot something," he told him. With that he swung his bag over his shoulder and left the house. A very confused Isshin gaped at the door. Was that his son? Who or what was he, and what did he do to the real Ichigo Kurosaki? "He didn't even mention the Kurosaki Love-Making CD…" he thought with a pout on his face. Then he looked at the letter in his hands. Normally it would be rude to look at someone else's post, but this piece of paper completely changed Ichigo's behaviour. So it had to be important. Isshin got out the letter and read it. His eyes widened and a giant smile spread across his face as he arrived at the end. He let out a sigh of happiness and fell to the floor. Some minutes later his daughters found him unconscious, with tears on his cheeks and a proud smile.

Grimmjow's reaction to Ichigo's strange behaviour on the phone wasn't different. Normally the boy would have yelled at him for screaming into the speaker and making his ears bleed, and he would have forced him to take care of the little brat (since he had to go back to the zoo and clean all the mess up from the Big Zoo Day). Yet he responded in a calm way, and obeyed immediately. Did something happen? Or was his strawberry simply worn out and tired from their last fuck session? The teal-haired man shook his head and gazed at the little girl jumping around on his bed. He couldn't imagine himself raising a kid. It would be difficult and stressful. Somehow Ichigo had his way with kids, and Grimmjow smiled at the picture of his lover taking care of Nel. He had to admit, it looked cute.

"Oi, Blue, why are you smiling like that?" Nel suddenly asked. "It looks stupid, you know." Grimmjow went over to his bed, grabbed a little pillow, and lightly threw it into her face. "At least it looks better than yours, I have all my teeth," he countered with a smirk, showing her his shiny teeth. The green-haired girl glared at him. She really hated that man. How could Ichigo be a good friend of his? He was rude, mean and outspoken. She grabbed the small pillow and hugged it tightly. She tried to glare as evil as possible. Maybe Blue would get scared after a moment and leave her alone. Then she asked him a question that was quite unexpected.

"Why did you hurt Itsugo last night?" she asked. Grimmjow stared at her. What the hell did she mean? "I didn't hurt him, moron," he mumbled. Nel threw the pillow at the man's chest and started screaming: "But Itsugo was screaming and started crying under you! I saw it! And it was really loud! Nel woke up and wanted to do something, but she was too scared of you!" Grimmjow's mind went blank. If he had little Grimmjows working in his brain (like in all those cartoons), they would all let their pens and papers fall down and stop working. Then one would hit the emergency switch and all the others would run around in panic.

The teal-haired man didn't know how to answer. If that brat would have been a little older, he would have told her the truth (fuck the fact that she would know they were gay), but this was another situation. This girl wasn't even ten years old, you can't say: "Well, we fucked all night long!" Grimmjow really didn't know how to explain things to kids. Now Nel was thinking that he hurt Ichigo and made him cry. He wondered why the perverted girl didn't think they had sex, but he didn't care afterwards. The most important thing in the moment was: Lie to her. But what should he say? The little Grimmjows in his head quickly looked for excuses in the 'Best Lies and Excuses drawer' and sorted out the best ones.

As he finally picked a good, authentic excuse, he took a seat beside Nel on the bed and looked at her with an earnest smile, resting his hands on his knees. "Listen kid, you know, we men always need some exercise to stay fit, right?" he said, showing her his biceps. Nel's glare still was evil, but she slowly nodded her head. "Ichigo was a little out of form, and he didn't have time to work out because of the Big Zoo Day, so I helped him a little…" he continued. "…under the blankets." Nel blinked at the teal-haired man. Did she believe that stupid story? "But Blue, you weren't under the blankets, and actually you're the one who moved more," she quietly said. "And why was Itsugo crying? Was the exercise too difficult for him?" she then asked.

Grimmjow started sweating. Her questions became even more precise, but he had to continue lying. "I needed some exercise too," he answered. "And Ichigo's muscles started hurting, that's why he cried, maybe it was a little too difficult for him." Grimmjow thought that the question-answer game was over, since she already asked all possible questions, but he thought wrong. "What's the name of the exercise?" she asked him with big, curious eyes. Why did children always have to ask all these stupid, unnecessary questions? "Well…it's called…," Grimmjow started, thinking of a name. "…Inferior…Abdominal…Buttocks and Shaft Muscle Exercise," he told her. "Yeah, that's it." The teal-haired man was proud of his newly invented name, it sounded so intelligent.

Nel started giggling. "What?" Grimmjow mumbled, frowning at her. "I already thought you two were having sex, but men can't have sex, and Itsugo isn't a girl," she said, making Grimmjow look confused. "Are you sure you're nine years old, kiddo?" he asked her. The green-haired girl opened her mouth to answer, but a doorbell interrupted her. "It's Itsugo!" she screamed happily, jumping off the bed and rushing out of the room. Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief and stood up. "Of course men can have sex, brat," he whispered, exiting his bedroom to welcome his beloved berry.

"ITSUGO!" Nel screamed, trying to open up the door, but her height hindered her to do so, so Grimmjow lifted her up so that she could open it. Nel slightly blushed. Did he turn friendly after their conversation? Did she turn him into a good person? First she thought he would kick her away from the door, but instead he helped her. Then the door opened and Ichigo came in with a smile. Before he could say something, Grimmjow stretched out his arms (he was still holding the little green-haired girl) and said: "Take the annoying brat back. Right now." Nel's smile turned into a pout. Maybe he didn't change.

Ichigo gave his lover his typical frown. "Fine, I'll take her back, don't have to be so mean to her," he answered, taking Nel. The girl hugged him and was happy to smell that wonderful scent once again. Itsugo seemed to be the same as always: he was kind and warm, and he still carried his somehow cute frown. Yet there was something that bothered the little girl. She just couldn't figure out what it was. She looked up to her dearly beloved and innocently asked: "Is Itsugo gonna give me away now?"

Grimmjow smirked. Finally the girl could give them some peace: she would go back to her crazy friends and never come back again. But Ichigo's answer shocked him and made his hopes fade away. "Of course not," he said with a warm smile. "Nel, I think it would be better if you stay here for a while." Nel's eyes widened. "I don't think that your friends have a good influence on you, and you know, a girl at your age should have some education, right, Grimm?" he asked, glancing at his lover. Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say, Ichigo?" The orange-haired boy turned his attention back to Nel. "So I thougt that we could look for a proper family for you! How do you find that?"

Nel blinked into chocolate eyes. "A proper family?" Ichigo nodded. "Yes, someone who takes care of you, brings you to school, looks after you when you're sick, plays with you, something like that!" The little girl smiled. "So Itsugo is my family?" Ichigo blushed a little (he thought the answer was very cute) and answered: "Well, yeah, I'm like a big brother for you, right? So you could say we're like a little family." He knew how to talk with little girls, he had to younger sisters! Nel pouted. "But I want to marry Itsugo when Nel gets bigger! So you have to be like my husband," she said. Ichigo patted her head and smiled. "Well, we'll talk about that in some years, okay?" he told her, and in response Nel cuddled her head into his chest.

"Oh! I forgot something!" Nel suddenly said. Grimmjow let out a long sigh. "What did you forget, brat?" The little girl ignored the teal-haired man and said: "I have to look for Bawa Bawa!" The two men looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Bawa Bawa?" Ichigo repeated. "Who's that?" Grimmjow went to his kitchen to get himself a drink. That girl really was annoying. He was sure that this Bawa Bawa was another freak friend of hers. "He's my dog!" she answered with a bright smile. Ichigo put her down on the floor. "And where do you think is he?" he asked her. "I'm sure he's still in his box beside the bakery, normally he always returns to that place," she told Ichigo.

As Grimmjow came back from the kitchen with a beer can, Ichigo gave him a strange smile. The teal-haired man knew that smile. He was up to something. "What do you want, Ichi?" he asked the boy. The strange smile turned into a sexy, bleary look. "Grimmjow, could you please do me a favour?" Ichigo asked his boyfriend, passing his hand through his hair. Without hesitating Grimmjow nodded his head. He knew that look too: it meant he would get a heavenly award after completing the task. And who would say no to a sexy strawberry boy? "Well, you know that I have to go work soon, and Nel wants to look for her dog, so maybe you could go with her?" he asked, patting the girl's head.

Grimmjow's smile was immediately erased from his face. So that's what Ichigo wanted; he wanted his hot lover to do the dirty work. Well, cleaning up the zoo wasn't that nice either, but the boy knew that the chemistry between him and Nel didn't work. 'Like water and oil,' he thought. Yet he would get a nice price for his doing. 'I just have to look for her dog, then she'll have someone to play, and I have Ichigo for myself, not a big deal,' he then told himself. To Ichigo's surprise, the taller man picked up Nel and carried her, just like a cool dad. "We'll find Bawa Bawa, you go to work, and I'll pick you up afterwards, okay, Ichi?" Grimmjow said, with a victorious smile.

Suddenly Nel asked: "Itsugo, do you feel fitter after your Inferior Abdominal Buttocks and Shaft Muscle Exercise?" Ichigo, who had no idea what she was talking about, frowned and alternately looked at the two standing in front of him. Nel waited for an answer, tugging at Ichigo's shirt, and Grimmjow started sweating. He quickly formed a little circle with his thumb and index finger, and then he slid his other index finger in and out of that circle. At first the orange-haired boy didn't get the signal, but shortly after his eyes widened and a look of horror appeared on his face. "You mean the…exercise yesterday evening with Grimmjow?" he asked the little girl. "Yup!" Nel answered, nodding her head. "Can Nel help you the next time with your exercise?" The two men faked a laugh at the same time. "For now only I can help Ichigo, got that?" Grimmjow answered. "Now let's look for that cur," he added.

--

Ichigo left the apartment to head to Karakura Zoo, and once again Grimmjow was alone with Nel. The teal-haired man changed his clothes and was ready to look for Bawa Bawa and finish the stupid task. Nel insisted on taking a shower (Grimmjow thought it was a wonder that she was so hygienic), so he had time to zap through the television before leaving. In fact he didn't really mind the television, but he thought about Ichigo. He wondered what was wrong with him. He sounded weird on the phone, and as the boy was there a while ago, he acted quite normally, but the teal-haired man still had this little feeling that Ichigo wanted to tell him something important. This bothered him. He didn't like secrets between him and his strawberry. They normally told each other everything, even if it was the most stupid, or embarrassing thing. Grimmjow turned off the television. Maybe he was just imagining something; maybe Ichigo was simply tired from all the work and sex afterwards.

Nel came out of the bathroom with Ichigo's towel (Ichigo had one in his lover's apartment) around her neck, and her hair was a wet mess. She grinned at the teal-haired man and inhaled the orange towel. "Itsugo smells so good," she said, blushing and turning in circles. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. How did she know that it was Ichigo's towel? He asked her that, and she told him that she already memorized his smell the day she met him. The teal-haired man chuckled. If she knew that he was actually Ichi's lover, she would be so mad, but he kept that secret for him. He ordered the girl to get the hairdryer from the bathroom: he didn't like running around with girls looking like they just ran through a storm.

A few minutes later they finally came out of the apartment, and after walking a little, Grimmjow ended up carrying Nel on his shoulders. She held on tightly to the blue hair, and pulled even harder when she spotted something interesting. First they stopped by a flower shop, and Nel wanted to buy her companion a Scarlet Pimpernel, because she thought it looked like him. Grimmjow, who wasn't very amused by this, teased her by saying that a pest plant fitted to her.

The teasing went on until they arrived to the bakery Nel was talking about. It was very small, but looked very inviting, and the smell of fresh bread floated in to the air. The moment they wanted to go into the alley beside the bakery, two familiar faces came out from the little shop. A bald man, dressed in a white muscle shirt and blue jeans, and a very feminine guy with longer black hair, wearing a blue polo shirt and tight jeans, noticed the teal-haired man.

"Oi, Grimmjow, what's up?" the bald guy, known as Ikkaku, called. "Are you babysitting or something?" Yumichika, the feminine one, approached and smiled at the little girl sitting on the bigger man's shoulders. "You are one beautiful angel, you know that, sweetie?" he told Nel, who giggled at the compliment. "Are you a boy or a girl?" she bluntly asked, still smiling (she didn't want to be mean, she just really didn't know). Grimmjow and Ikkaku held back their laughter, it was just too funny how frank kids were. Yumichika swiftly pushed his hair back with his hand and his smile became even sweeter than before, and a blush was added to his cheeks. "I'm a boy, but with the beauty of a girl," he answered. Nel nodded her head and said: "You really are beautiful." Yumichika couldn't take it anymore and hugged the little angel.

"So, anyway, who is this girl?" Ikkaku said, coming back to the main subject. Grimmjow pointed at her and said: "She's Ichigo's little protégé, and since he has work to do at the zoo, I'm taking care of her now." Nel pulled his hair and pointed at the alley. "Oh, and we have to find her dog, it's in this alley," he added with a little growl. "Oh, our little angel has a doggy?" Yumichika asked. "Then let's go get it!" Without waiting for the others, he entered the dark alley. The three others followed, and Nel's cheers already echoed. She called for her dog, and soon barking could be heard. Grimmjow let the little girl down, and she continued calling. Suddenly a long, fat dog appeared from under a box, and tried to run fast with its tiny, fat legs. Nel hugged it and was so happy to see him safe and sound that she cried.

The three men standing behind her were shocked by the dog's appearance. "That's the fattest, ugliest dachshund I've ever seen," Grimmjow stated. Ikkaku nodded in agreement, and Yumichika held his hand over his mouth. "What is that ugly creature? You can't call that a sausage dog," he said. "I think I'm gonna puke." Ikkaku sighed. "Come one, don't exaggerate, it's not that ugly that you have to…," he answered, but to his surprise the answer he heard was gagging. "Oh God, he really is puking," Grimmjow said, a sweat-drop appearing on his forehead. "I'll take him home," Ikkaku said, going over to his sick friend. Grimmjow glanced at Nel and her dog, who were playing. He sighed and looked at his watch. It still was quite early. What was he going to do with the brat and her ugly dog?

--

Meanwhile Ichigo was cleaning up the North part of the zoo. He put down his bad and the stick to collect the garbage and contemplated his work, while wiping away the sweat on his forehead. Before he started cleaning, the whole floor was covered with candy wrappers, popcorn boxes, tissues, burst balloons, and other trash. Now everything was gone. The orange-haired boy decided to take a break. Suddenly a familiar voice called his name. "Hey Ichigo!" Said boy turned around and spotted Rukia. "What are you doing here, you're not responsible for cleaning up," Ichigo asked her. "I didn't have anything to do today, so I volunteered," she answered. "Renji is here too!" The two chatted a little and decided to take a seat in the cool penguin department.

Inside they drank iced tea and talked about the Big Zoo Day. Ichigo told Rukia about how he found Nel and about Grimmjow taking care of her and looking for her dog. All this made the little woman laugh, she couldn't imagine the teal-haired man babysitting. Then silence kicked in, and Rukia saw a worried look on her friend's face. While talking to Ichigo, she felt that something was bothering him. It was time to be the big sister again. "Ichigo, if there's anything you want to talk about, then go ahead, I'll listen," she told him with a trustworthy smile. Ichigo looked at her then sighed. How did she know he was troubled?

"I got this letter today in the morning," he started. "And it really shocked me." Rukia nodded at every sentence he said. "What did it say?" she asked. "Some months ago my dad and I talked about what I'm going to study after finishing school, and I decided to study medicine near Karakura. So I sent my application to the best medicine university in town," he continued. "And did you get accepted?" the woman curiously asked. "You know, if you want to study medicine you have to pass this really hard test in the beginning of July, and I had the feeling that I totally messed it up. But actually…I almost got full marks for the test," he answered. Rukia looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Ichigo, that's amazing, congratulations," she said, still stunned. "But that's really good! So why are you so worried?" she then asked.

He let out a long, sad sigh. "Of course I got accepted, but since I'm one of the best, they offered me to study abroad, where I could have more chances as a doctor," he answered. "At first I was really happy, I mean, that's really the chance of my life, but then I felt sad, thinking about leaving everything in Karakura behind." Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's and smiled her sisterly smile. "What are you talking about? Other medicine students would give up everything to study abroad! And you're not leaving everything behind, you're still going to stay in contact with everyone," she said, trying to cheer him up.

"So, where did they offer you the place anyway?" she then asked. "I can choose between Switzerland, Germany and Austria. Apparently they have some of the best medicine universities," Ichigo answered. He thought about how far away those European countries were from Japan, and sighed. "And the reason I'm worried is…," he then said. "…how to tell Grimmjow about all of this." Rukia stared at her friend with wide eyes. "You didn't tell him?" Ichigo's eyes trailed off to the penguins and he wished he could be as carefree as them.

--

A very exhausted Grimmjow plopped down on a bench in the park. He wondered how kindergarten teachers could stand a bunch of kids when one child was already a big pain in the neck. Nel and Bawa Bawa were playing with a small branch on the grass. Other children and parents felt disturbed by the weird dog, but the green-haired girl didn't care what people said about Bawa Bawa, he was her best friend. She told him about Ichigo, about how she met him and fell in love with him, and she even told him about what she played with Grimmjow, and the exercise he did with her dearly beloved at night. The teal-haired man listened to the whole conversation and chuckled. 'Was I also that stupid when I was smaller?' he asked himself. He thought for a while and his eyes widened. In fact, he was. The neighbour's cat often came over to him and since little Grimm didn't have anyone one to talk to, the cat always listened to his stories.

Suddenly a stick thrown at his head woke him up from his thoughts. He rubbed the spot where he got hit and noticed it was full of saliva from that stupid dog. Bawa Bawa ran towards Grimmjow and looked up at him. The teal-haired man noticed that the dog was cross-eyed and chuckled. "You ugly sausage," he whispered, taking the stick and pretending to throw it. Of course Bawa Bawa thought it really was thrown and looked for it. Nel came running to the bench and patted her pet. "Hey brat, we're going to pick up Ichigo," Grimmjow said.

They arrived at the zoo and waited in front of the entrance. It seemed that the zoo was empty. Then Renji and Byakuya came out. The long-haired man locked the gates and Renji talked to him, sounding very excited. "Are you sure you can afford that hotel, it seems to be really expensive, we don't have to go, it's just…," the red-head stuttered, and then he spotted the teal-haired man. "Oi Grimmjow, what are you doing here? We're closing now," he asked. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Did you see Ichigo?" Byakuya and Renji looked at each other. "He already left an hour ago, he said something about helping his family," Renji answered.

The two of them left and Renji's talk about the hotel went on. Grimmjow glared at the zoo and growled. Didn't he tell Ichigo that he would pick him up? It wasn't like Ichigo to just leave without saying anything. He got out his phone from his pocket and noticed that he got a message. How come he didn't hear it? It was from Ichigo, and it said: "_Hi Grimm, I have to go home earlier, have to help out my dad! I'll see you tomorrow, love, Ichigo_." Grimmjow sighed and massaged his temples. What the hell was wrong with his strawberry? Didn't he promise him to have a hot night with him? "Nel," he coldly said. The little girl and Bawa Bawa looked up at the tall man. "We're going to visit Ichigo now."

--

Ichigo, who was on his way to the host club, felt guilty. First he asks Grimmjow to do him a favour, and then he just runs off to his crazy job and leaves his lover behind without giving him any reward. He was sure that Grimmjow was mad because, first of all, he was all alone with Nel, and our orange-head knew that they couldn't stand each other. And second, they wouldn't spend the night together once again. Ichigo cursed at himself and clenched his fists while walking in a faster pace. He was such a stupid boyfriend. Shouldn't there be trust? Ichigo had so many secrets the kept from Grimmjow. Shouldn't he have been the first person to know about the letter from the medicine university?

He shook off his thoughts as he arrived at the host club. As usual Yammy stood on front of the entrance. The giant spotted the orange-haired boy and made a little nod. He opened the big white doors to let him in. Ichigo nodded back and quickly went in. He marched through the white corridors of Las Noches with a determinate expression. He just wanted to get it over with his second job as a host, get the money and spend more time with Grimmjow. He still had to endure some nights, then he would be free, he wouldn't have to see all these freaks anymore. He smiled to himself as he finally sighted the door to the meeting room.

He opened the door, and the first people he saw were Szayel, who was filing his nails with a professional pink nail file, a humming and drawing Luppi, and Stark, who was sleeping with his head resting on the table. The pink-haired man looked up and smiled at the arrival. "Ichigo, my dear, I am so glad to see you! We all missed you, right guys?" Szayel said, looking at his colleagues. Luppi completely ignored the question and continued his portrait (of himself, that was, by the way, very good), and Stark kept snoring. Ichigo frowned at the three of them and sighed. He had to stay calm, he still had to work a couple of nights, then he would never see them again in his entire life.

A door suddenly opened and the fox-eyed man appeared. A voice came from the inside, and Ichigo exactly knew who it was, it was kind of distinctive: "Ducklings two, six, eight and zero, you can enter." Luppi threw his pencil at the sleeping man, who woke up with a yawn, and the four men made their way to Aizen's office. Ichigo quickly turned to Stark pulled at his shirt. "Why the hell do we have numbers now, what am I?" he asked, very irritated. Stark tiredly explained that their boss was a weirdo and that he was number zero.

Gin closed the door and held himself in the background, still carrying the same sly smile. Aizen was seated in his turning chair, holding a white rose in his hand. "Good evening, ducklings," he greeted. "I'm glad you all came on time, I have your appointments right here." He flipped his finger, and Tousen, the photographer with the sunglasses, came out of nowhere (Ichigo was startled by this, he noticed that that guy was very sneaky) and carried a silver plate with four envelopes on it, with numbers on top. Szayel grabbed number eight, Stark lazily took number two A/N: I know we don't know Stark's number yet, so let's say his number two for now, okay?, Luppi accepted his envelope, and Ichigo hesitantly took the number zero one.

Tousen quickly retreated and Aizen waved at his hosts. "And now, my ducklings," he said. "Give your best, you are dismissed." The hosts left the office with their envelopes. They all fixed their outfits in front of a giant mirror hanging in the meeting room (except for Stark, he didn't really give a damn), practiced some smiles and sexy expressions (once again except for Stark), and left the host club without saying goodbye. Stark was the only one who ruffled the orange hair before heading out with a long yawn.

Ichigo looked into the mirror and sighed. He hoped that the date would be over soon, he really missed Grimmjow.

* * *

Yay, it's fini! I really could have updated this one a lot faster, but I had a really important golf tournament this week, so I'm a little late, sorry guys. I hoped you liked this chapter (even if there wasn't any smut !!), I'll try to update my other stories as fast as possible! Thank you for reading and please review (they make me really happy)!


	11. Hide and Seek

It's time for an update! Let's finish this baby! And, It's All About Zoology reached over hundred reviews! Thank you so much everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Ichigo took a walk through Karakura's shopping street. He didn't mind the people (especially young girls) looking at him or blushing at his appearance, instead he looked straight-forward and held the host club's appointment letter in his hand. He had already read it, and what he found strange was that the chosen location was completely different from his last ones: a famous hotel in Karakura. Normally his clients would meet him in a café or a restaurant. Ichigo frowned. It didn't bother him that the client was male, but why did he choose a hotel in a known love hotel district? The orange-haired boy shook his head and sighed. Maybe he was just making a big fuss about the whole thing.

The orange-haired boy took out his phone and checked if he got any new messages. He was sure that Grimmjow was pissed off about him cancelling their evening he had been eagerly awaiting. "We're going to catch that up, I promise," Ichigo whispered to himself.

He finally reached the hotel. It was a twenty-five story building, and plenty couples, young and old, entered and exited it. "Looks like a mall or something," Ichigo thought. He entered the 'Venus Trap Hotel' with a determined expression. Inside, giant golden drop lights and a marble floor, that seemed to be the cleanest objects Ichigo had ever seen, decorated the lobby. The moment he entered, handsome employees came to greet him, and one guy even asked if he wanted a glass of champagne.

"No thank you," Ichigo replied politely. He went over to the front desk and wanted to ask for the room he had to go to, as the concierge said: "Oh, you must be from Las Noches." Ichigo gave him a questioning look. "I know the uniforms, one of your colleagues is a habitué in our hotel," he added with a wink. Ichigo nodded his head and thought about whom from the host club could be the regular guest. "Mister Aizen already told me about your appointment, go to this room," he told the young man and gave him a little card with a number on it.

Ichigo took it and thanked the concierge. "Room 1023, tenth floor," Ichigo mumbled. He went to the elevator and pressed on a golden button with an arrow pointing upwards. He waited and took his time to contemplate the people coming into the hotel. A cute couple entered the lobby, and somehow the faces were familiar. "Hey, that's…," he thought, looking closely. A pale, black-haired, skinny man dressed in a black tuxedo, looked down to a caramel hair-coloured young girl. The young woman, whose arm was hooked into the man's, was dressed elegantly: she had a pastel pink dress with flower prints on it, and amazingly big breasts.

Ichigo gulped. "Ulquiorra and Inoue!" The young host repeatedly pressed on the elevator button, and he could feel the sweat running down his face. He didn't want Inoue to see him in this hotel, she would think that he was a male prostitute who was about to meet a perverted client who had a SM fetish. Then she would tell all his friends and family, and Grimmjow would find out too.

"But what is Inoue doing with Ulquiorra?" he then asked himself. He calmed down from his stress moment and peered over to the couple. Ulquiorra wasn't dressed in his host club uniform, which meant that his date with Inoue probably was private, and had nothing to do with business. Inoue seemed to be happy, her smile wouldn't leave her face. But why come to a love hotel? Ichigo frowned.

Finally his elevator arrived. The doors slowly opened and he rushed inside. Luckily no one was inside, Ichigo had time to look at himself in the elevator's mirrors. "What a fancy elevator," he thought, contemplating the shiny floor. After some seconds he arrived on the tenth floor.

The corridors of the hotel were immensely long, they seemed to be never-ending. He didn't have to walk far, room 1023 was quite near the elevator. He stood in front of the door, adjusted his necktie, and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door twice and waited. "It's open, you can come in," a deep voice said from the inside. Ichigo noticed that the door was slightly open, which is why he didn't need a card to open it. He quietly pushed it and entered the room.

The first thing he noticed was the sound of someone taking a shower. Then he scanned the room. It looked like an ordinary hotel room. The voice came again: "You can sit down somewhere, I'll be right there." Ichigo nodded to himself and went over to the bed. Something told him that this evening wouldn't be as harmless as he thought.

--

Meanwhile Grimmjow and Nel, accompanied by Bawa Bawa, were only some meters away from Ichigo's house. Nel was over-excited and happy to see her beloved Itsugo again, and she kept asking Grimmjow if he would like Bawa Bawa. The teal-haired man just kept nodding. He didn't really listen to what the little girl was saying, he just wanted to know what was wrong with Ichigo.

"What did you say was Itsugo doing at his place?" Nel asked, gazing up to the tall man beside her.

"He said he had to help his dad with something," Grimmjow gruffly answered. Nel could feel that Grimmjow didn't feel comfortable about the whole thing. She stretched out her arm and took the teal-haired man's hand. Grimmjow, very surprised by this move, just stared at her with wide eyes. Nel smiled up to him and said: "Itsugo's alright, there's no reason to be sad!" Grimmjow turned his head to the side and blushed a little. "What the fuck," he thought. "I normally don't like brats like this one, oh well, I'm being nice to her for Ichigo."

Now the two of them stood in front of the door, and Nel insisted on pressing the door bell, so Grimmjow lifted her up so that she could ring. They waited a moment, and loud footsteps coming nearer to the entrance could be heard. A maniac laugh was added to these, and Grimmjow knew exactly who it was.

The door flung open. "Good evening, my dear son-in-law," a very happy Isshin chirped. Grimmjow gave a nod and came to the point: "Hello, could I please speak with Ichigo?" Isshin blinked a few times, and then gave an earnest frown. He held his chin and looked to the side.

"I thought my dear son was with you," Isshin answered. "After he came back from work, he quickly changed into other clothes and left as soon as possible, saying he was going to meet you in town, or something like that." His attention went back to Grimmjow, who looked quite pissed. "Grimmjow?" Nel asked, plucking at the man's shirt. His fists were clenched, and he had an expression that if looks could kill, Isshin and Nel would have collapsed to the floor out of fear.

The teal-haired man grabbed the young girl and put her in Isshin's arms. Ichigo's father and Nel didn't know what to say. "This is Nel, please take care of her, I have something to do in town," he growled with his scariest voice and left the Kurosaki residence with an instant sprint. Isshin looked down to the green-haired girl, who smiled at him. He smiled back, and looked after the running Grimmjow. "Seriously, youngsters these days," he whispered.

Grimmjow ran as fast as he could. He had never been this angry before. How could Ichigo lie to him? He even lied to his own father, so something was wrong. And his strawberry acted quite strangely the past few days, what was the reason? So many questions were racing through Grimmjow's mind, he couldn't think straight. After questioning himself, he started finding some possible answers: Maybe Ichigo had a secret lover he would meet in town, or he worked as a male prostitute who was about to meet a perverted client who had a SM fetish.

A vein popped on Grimmjow's forehead. "That damn Ichigo," he cursed. He imagined different scenarios, like for example beating the crap out of the orange-haired boy, or punishing him in another way, maybe raping him or something.

Suddenly Grimmjow made a full brake. Did he just think about _raping_ Ichigo? He breathed hard, and his head started spinning a little. How could such a thing even come to his mind? Maybe he was the type of guy who loved getting involved in fights, but rape? How could he do that to Ichigo, the boy he had a serious relation with, and the person who taught him how to love? And since when has Grimmjow Jaegerjacques been making up corny phrases in his mind? He wiped away some sweat from his face and continued running towards Karakura downtown.

He finally reached his destination, and now the question was: where would he look first? He didn't care how long the search would take, all he wanted to do was find Ichigo. And if he didn't find him in town, he'd go back to Ichigo's house and wait for him.

"Let's say he's having a date with someone…where would he go?" Grimmjow asked himself. The first locations that came to his mind were the cinema and restaurants. He decided to search through every restaurant he saw on his way.

First on his list were the fast food chains, but unfortunately, he didn't have much success. Then he tried some fancy restaurants, and still no Ichigo in sight. After looking through over twenty restaurants, bars or cafés, Grimmjow decided to take a seat on a bench and rest for a while (he couldn't see restaurants anymore, it was simply too much for him).

"Damn, he could be anywhere," Grimmjow hissed, grinding his teeth. He still had some more cafés to go, and he was wasting his time just sitting around there. So he stood up and marched up to a sweet, pink café, which had little tables and chairs on front of it. There were mostly young couples or girls. Grimmjow scanned all of them, and was about to leave because his strawberry wasn't there.

"Grimmjow?" The teal-haired man turned his head to see who had called his name. "Long time no see," a pink-haired man said, smiling at the other.

"Hello there…Szayel," Grimmjow muttered. He wasn't really happy seeing his former colleague again. In fact, he never wanted to see this weirdo ever again. Szayel was accompanied by a tall woman in her twenties, who gazed at the bigger man with wide eyes. She was so stunned by Grimmjow's attracting appearance that the cup of hot chocolate in her hands started shaking.

Szayel chuckled and took a sip from his tea. "Are you looking for someone?" he asked.

"That's none of your business!" Grimmjow snapped back.

Szayel patted the woman's hand and smiled at her. "Please excuse my friend's rude behaviour, I hope you don't feel uncomfortable," he told her. The woman shook her head slowly, and her eyes were still locked to Grimmjow.

The pink-haired man's attention came back to Grimmjow. "You know, we have a new member in Las Noches," he announced.

"You think I care?" Grimmjow answered with an uninterested tone.

"Oh come on, you can't hate Las Noches that much, we had some good times. Remember when we all called you Blueberry because of your hair?" Szayel said without caring about Grimmjow's reaction. "The new one's nickname is Strawberry, and do you know why?" Szayel stuck a strawberry from his cake on his fork and put it into his mouth. "Because of his name!"

Grimmjow's head slowly turned to Szayel. "Repeat that?" The pink-haired man swallowed the strawberry. "Well, his name is Ichigo, which is why we call him Strawberry," he answered. "Isn't that cute?"

Grimmjow suddenly slammed his hands on the table, and everyone around him stopped talking and stared at him. "What's his whole name?" he asked calmly.

Szayel remained calm and put down his tea. "I think it was Ichigo Kurosaki," he answered. Grimmjow took a deep breath. "You said he's working right now, didn't you?" he then asked.

The pink-haired host nodded his head. "And, Szayel, since when do you have harmless jobs like this one?" Szayel lifted his glasses with his index finger. "Indeed, that is true, Grimmjow," he answered. "I also thought it was weird when I read the appointment I got." He got out the envelope from his pocket and looked at it.

After reading it for the tenth time, Szayel's eyes widened. "Oh shit," he whispered.

"What?" Grimmjow gruffly asked.

"I think…I accidently took Ichigo's appointment," Szayel admitted with a meek smile. Grimmjow snatched the envelope from his hand. "Which number is Ichigo?" he asked.

"He's zero…," Szayel whispered, taking a menu and hiding his face. Grimmjow's hand started shaking. He suddenly grabbed Szayel's collar and shook him.

"You fucking moron, how could you mistake an eight and a zero?!" he screamed, not caring about his vocabulary. Szayel kept mumbling something about "Not in front of the ladies" and didn't want to die yet (he was still so young).

Grimmjow let go of the smaller man and let him fall back into his chair. He lowered his eyes to the floor. "Do you know where Ichigo is?" he asked.

Szayel shook his head. "I think only Aizen knows…," he answered, and without realizing, Grimmjow grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the café. The woman in her twenties looked at the scene with opened mouth. "Szayel-san?" was the only sentence she could say.

"We're going to pay Aizen a little visit, Gaylord," Grimmjow fiercely said. Szayel, who didn't have any chance against Grimmjow, came along, and before leaving the café, he quickly took the woman's hand and kissed it. She glanced at her hand and back to the two leaving men. Then she fell unconscious. "Dear Mom, dear Dad, dear Sister, I'm sorry for not having a boyfriend or a husband at my age, and for going to host clubs, but their beauty is simply…heaven," was the last thing Isane Kotetsu thought in that moment.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry, please let go," Szayel begged. "Everyone's staring at us!" Grimmjow pulled even harder. Never has he been so furious in his entire life. Now he knew the reason why Ichigo never had time at night, because he worked in Las Noches! "The fucked up place I used to work in," Grimmjow cursed under his breath. Why didn't Ichigo just tell him? And why did he agree working there in the first place? The teal-haired man started getting a headache. "I shouldn't be thinking that much," he said to himself.

"Szayel," he suddenly yelled. "Do you actually know in what kind of fucking situation Ichigo is now?" Szayel stuttered and was too scared to answer. "You always had these perverted clients who were capable of doing the sickest things on earth!" Grimmjow answered for him. He knew that Ichigo wasn't a weakling, but what if this time he couldn't protect himself? "Shit, I shouldn't be worrying about him, I should be fucking angry, he lied to you, Grimm, he fucking lied!" he yelled at himself.

"Grimmjow, can I ask why you're suddenly talking to yourself?" Szayel asked, interested in the teal-haired man's behaviour. Grimmjow stopped walking, grabbed the smaller man's collar once again (A/N: poor collar, so abused). "Shut the fuck up, my fucking boyfriend lied to me and is in serious danger right now, are you happy?!" he screamed with all his might.

The people around them started walking away or blushing. Szayel gulped with wide eyes. Grimmjow let him down and continued walking. "Interesting," the pink-haired man thought. "This is my first time seeing Grimmjow like this. I didn't know he could be so tensed up about someone." He went up to the teal-haired man and patted his back. "You really love him, don't you?" In response, he got a punch into his beautiful smartass face.

They finally reached Las Noches. Yammy was surprised seeing Grimmjow, but the teal-haired man just ignored him (A/N: Poor Yammy, he needs love too!) and walked straigt into the building. He hated the sight of the corridors; he really wanted to forget all of that.

Meanwhile Aizen sat in his office and contemplated himself in a mirror that Tousen was holding. "Oh, shift the mirror a few centimetres to the right…yes exactly there," he ordered. "Oh, I think this is my sweetest side, don't you think?" he asked the photographer.

Yet before Tousen could agree, a very angry Grimmjow slammed the door open. "Aizen!" he yelled, glaring at the older man in front of him. Aizen ran his hand trough his hair (and that one strand perfectly fell into his face) and smiled his typical smile.

"What a nice sight, my former host comes to visit me," Aizen said, amused. "What is your business, my ex-duckling?" Grimmjow just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "He really still does that duckling shit?" he asked Szayel, who quietly lifted his glasses back up.

"Tell me where Ichigo is, now!" Grimmjow demanded, coming back to the actual subject. Then he pushed Szayel to the front. "Aizen-sama, I accidently took Ichigo's appointment, because…," he stuttered. "…I mistook the number zero for a number eight." Szayel hated mistakes, which was why he felt embarrassed saying that in front of his boss.

Aizen thought for a while, then flipped his fingers. "Tousen, we must change the font of the numbers right away, I told you the numbers could be mistaken easily," he said. His attention went back to the teal-haired man.

"So you finally found out that Ichigo Kurosaki is working for me," Aizen said.

"Where is he now, I need to find him!" Grimmjow yelled.

Aizen chuckled. "As high-tempered as always, aren't we Grimmjow?" He rested his head in one of his hands. "Why should I tell you? Is he that important?"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and rushed over to the desk. He quickly grabbed the letter opener, pulled at Aizen's perfect strand and held the little knife under it. Everyone in the room gasped.

"You will tell me right now, or else you can say adieu to your fucking perfect little strand here," Grimmjow threatened. Aizen started sweating. How did Grimmjow find his weak point?

"Fine, I will tell you, but please, spare the strand," Aizen suggested. Grimmjow weakened his grip and lowered the letter opener. Aizen got out a letter from one of the drawer's of his desk and handed it over to the teal-haired man.

"Here's is a copy of Szayel's appointment," Aizen added. Grimmjow took it, opened it with the paper knife, and quickly read it. He rushed out of the room without saying anything. Szayel, not knowing what to do, ran after him. He was interested in how all of this would turn out.

Grimmjow was on the run again. On one hand he hoped that his strawberry was alright. But on the other hand he was furious, and wanted to beat him up. Yet now his major goal was to rescue Ichigo from a pervert, then the punishment would come.

After some minutes, Grimmjow, followed by an exhausted Szayel, rushed into the "Venus Trap Hotel". They passed the concierge (Szayel quickly waved his hand at the receptionist, who knew him quite well), and Grimmjow wouldn't stop abusing the elevator buttons. In the elevator, the teal-haired man would nervously tap his foot on the floor, and this disturbed Szayel: he wasn't used being with stressed-out people.

They arrived on the tenth floor, and they quickly found the door. Grimmjow was about to bang and call Ichigo's name, as he suddenly heard a familiar, loud moan.

"What the….," he said, standing there. Was he too late? He knew that moan, it was Ichigo, and it sounded pretty sexed up. Was he actually being satisfied? By someone else than him?

"Grimmjow…?" Szayel whispered, too scared to come any nearer to the teal-haired man. Then another moan escaped from the inside, even louder than before. Grimmjow flinched and stared at the door. "Oh yes, harder," Ichigo screamed after the moan. Now Szayel alternated his attention between Grimmjow and the door.

"Grimmjow, seriously, if you need someone to tal…," he murmured, as a "That's the spot!" came from inside the room and interrupted him.

Now Grimmjow walked away from the door. "What are you doing?" Szayel asked. Grimmjow came back with a fire extinguisher, held on on front of the door and struck out.

"Wait, Grimmjow, don't!" Szayel started panicking and waved his arms around. If someone saw them doing that…

"Raaargh!!!" Grimmjow yelled, and battered into the door. Szayel thought he was going to faint, and Grimmjow kicked into the door (now, with a hole). He opened the door and stepped into the room.

He walked into the bedroom and let the fire extinguisher fall to the floor.

* * *

Wow, I didn't update this story for two months….sorry guys. So, this chapter is pretty crazy, as you noticed, and once again, there was no smut. And, sad to say, but next chapter is the last one! So stay tuned, people!


	12. The curtain falls

So…*sigh* here it is. The last chapter. Somehow it makes me sad...but I think it's time to finish this story, it's been on-going for one year! And it only has twelve chapters... Well, all I can say is: Have fun with the final chapter of It's All About Zoology!

Okay, just one more thing: I had the perfect yaoi scene: I was at the airport, and someone starts hitting my leg with his bag. I turn around, pissed off, to see who it is, and who is it? Two guys, young, good-looking, passionately holding each other, kissing and happy to see each other again. It was so…cute! I was like: "Am I in a manga here, or what is this?" So I smiled and turned around.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into the bedroom and let the fire extinguisher fall to the floor.

"Gri…Grimmjow?" Ichigo quickly turned his head to his lover and looked straight into his blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Szayel came right after Grimmjow and put his hand in front of his mouth at the sight. He glanced over to his ex-colleague, who just looked as shocked as him. The teal-haired man really didn't know what to say, his mind was simply blank.

Ichigo quickly grabbed his shirt that lay beside him and put it back on. His flesh had a bright shade of red, his face was flushed, sweat drops rolled down his forehead. Just a minute ago, he was shirtless, his chest was moving up and down, and his breathing was heavy.

"Grimmjow, I can explain everything, please don't misunderstand," Ichigo stuttered, looking for his pants, that were somewhere on the floor. Ichigo only wore his underwear.

A small, old man, about fifty years old, was kneeling on the bed and followed every movement Ichigo made. Then he looked at the two men who just broke down the door with a fire extinguisher and who were standing there and looking at his host who seemed to be very irritated.

"Ichigo-kun, who are these people?" the old man asked calmly, pointing at the intruders. Grimmjow and Szayel snapped from their absence of mind and came back to reality. Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair, a movement he did to calm down and stepped closer to the bed.

"Ichigo, what the fuck was that old man doing to you just now, don't tell me you let him…," Grimmjow paused his sentence here. "…touch you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Grimmjow's expression at that moment was a rare one. It was just as rare as finding a four-leaved clover, or winning a big amount of money at the lottery. Grimmjow looked somewhat disappointed, and sad. Ichigo felt guilty. He couldn't lie anymore, now was the time to tell his lover the truth.

Ichigo went over to Grimmjow. "I…," he started but Grimmjow interrupted him, asking: "I asked you, did that fuckhead touch you or not?" The orange-haired boy's look trailed to the side, and with a visible blush, he answered: "Yes, he did, but…"

Suddenly Grimmjow dashed to the bed, grabbed the old man by his collar (strangely enough, he was fully dressed) and was ready to punch him as hard as he could. "Nobody touches Ichigo, except me," the teal-haired man growled with a dangerous aura surrounding him.

Before Grimmjow could land his punch, Ichigo came to the old man's rescue and held back his lover's arm. "Please Grimmjow, don't, he didn't do anything, he's innocent!" Ichigo pleaded, trying his best to stop Grimmjow.

Grimmjow shot the younger one an enraged look. "Why are you stopping me, this guy's a pervert, he...," he screamed.

"Because he only touched my feet, that's why!" Ichigo yelled back.

Now all eyes were on the orange-haired boy. Grimmjow slowly came down from his bout of temper and stared at Ichigo. Szayel took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt, then he put them back on and blinked at the youth.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "That old man's a foot fetishist, all he wanted to do was contemplate my feet and massage them a little."

Grimmjow let go of the old man, who fell back on the bed. "Ichigo-kun is right, he's saying the truth! I love feet over anything," the man said and scratched the back of his head. "And Ichigo-kun's feet are just beautiful, so I couldn't resist giving them a massage!"

Grimmjow looked at his lover with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, so this guy's a freaky foot fetishist and he gave you a massage." Ichigo nodded. "And why didn't you have any clothes on? For a foot massage, you could simply just take off your shoes and your socks," Grimmjow stated, suspiciously looking at him. "And you looked pretty…sexed up."

Ichigo's blush from before returned to his face, and he tried to explain the situation by articulating wildly with his hands, but he just couldn't bring out a correct sentence. All of this was simply embarrassing for him. Instead the old man answered for him.

First he cleared his throat. "Young man, I used reflexology, which means that I press on certain points of the feet to get a reflex on another part of the body," he said, smiling with satisfaction. Then, he gave Ichigo a little sign, telling him to come to him. "Let me show you what I mean," the old man added.

Ichigo hesitantly went over to the bed, feeling Grimmjow's eyes on him. He sat down and lifted his foot. The old man carefully took the foot into his hand and caressed it a little, as if it was a cat or something precious. Then, he put his finger under the talus bone and pressed. Suddenly Ichigo twitched.

Grimmjow and Szayel couldn't believe that massaging feet could actually provoke such reactions. The old man kept pressing on other points, and Ichigo started panting. "As a professional reflexologist, I know every reflex point by heart," the old man proudly said, fully concentrating on Ichigo's foot. "The first point I pressed is normally related to the prostate, which is why Ichigo-kun started being stimulated and feeling hot," he explained.

Szayel finally made a step forward. "But I thought that it was not scientifically proven that reflexology actually has a beneficial effect," he said. "Yet since you're a foot fetishist, you must know what you're doing, and we have just seen that it actually works, right Grimmjow?"

"Szayel?" Grimmjow asked. The pink-haired man gulped. His tone didn't sound very good. Grimmjow picked up the fire extinguisher from the floor. "Hold Ichigo back so that I can beat this little perverted foot fetishist into a bloody pulp," he announced walking to the bed.

Szayel mentally screamed, he didn't want Grimmjow to murder a harmless foot fetishist, and he knew that the teal-haired man was capable of doing so. "Grimmjow, please, violence is never a good solution to problems, so let go of the fire extinguisher and calm down," he said in one go, trying to reach for the fire extinguisher. "And they didn't have sex anyway, it was a big misunderstanding, so what's the problem?"

The fire extinguisher was thrown on the floor. "Would you like seeing another person sexing up your lover?" Grimmjow yelled. Szayel immediately retreated and kept his mouth shut. "And what the hell, that old pervert is not allowed to touch any part of my strawberry's body, not even his feet!" After that statement the old man let go of Ichigo's foot and rested his hands in his laps. The teal-haired man massaged his temples then let out a loud sigh.

"Szayel and foot fetishist, get out, I need to talk with Ichigo under four eyes," Grimmjow demanded coldly. Szayel obeyed immediately and rushed out of the room, and the old man stood up, gave Ichigo a little nod and walked towards the door. Then he stopped and turned around with a smile.

"You two are a little tensed, want a foot massage?" he asked nicely. "No thank you, now get the fuck out!" Grimmjow yelled. The foot fetishist shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Ichigo couldn't stand the awkward silence between them. He didn't know what to say, he was afraid that Grimmjow could grab the red fire extinguisher and throw it at him, but he could feel that he was holding back his anger. He looked up and saw blue eyes staring at him, waiting for him to say something. The orange-haired boy clenched his fists, plucked up all his courage and stood up.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry for not telling you about my job in the host club and for lying the whole time," he said in one go, trying not to avoid his lover's stare.

"Why the host club, why not something else?" Grimmjow asked.

"You worked in this host club before, Grimm, you should know how high the salary is," Ichigo answered. Suddenly Grimmjow walked to where Ichigo was and grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"Do you actually know what that bastard Aizen could have done to you?" he screamed.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I can defend myself and I make my decisions myself!" Ichigo answered, pushing Grimmjow away. "And as you can see, I'm fine right now!"

Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's arm and pulled him into his arms. He hugged him tightly, and Ichigo gasped.

"I was so worried, you know that?" Grimmjow said. "I thought your client was one of those assholes who would try to rape you, but it turned out that he was just a crazy foot fetishist." Then he let go and looked straight into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes. "Promise me that you will never let someone else touch you like I touch you, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked a few times then laughed. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "You sound a little corny, you know that?" he explained. "And of course I promise you that," he added, lovingly hugging the taller man. Grimmjow couldn't hold back anymore and threw himself and Ichigo on the bed.

"Now tell me, what do you need an additional job for?" Grimmjow asked putting all his weight on the younger man. Ichigo tried to push him away and draw breath. "I wanted to buy us a flat," he answered with a grin. Now he curiously waited for Grimmjow's reaction. Grimmjow stopped moving and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. Then he grabbed a pillow and pressed it into Ichigo's face.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled after smashing the pillow away. "Shouldn't you be happy?" Then he grinned at the sight in front of him: A major blush covered Grimmjow's face, and he looked very confused. Ichigo couldn't hold back his laughter, it was just too...cute! Suddenly Grimmjow jumped at him and pinned him to the bed.

"I really didn't see that coming, Ichi," Grimmjow said, with a grin on his face. "I'm so happy right now, I could fuck you into this mattress, and I think that's what I'll do," he huskily added. He attacked Ichigo's lips hungrily, and without hesitating Ichigo opened his mouth and let Grimmjow's tongue slip inside. Yet this time, he wouldn't let Grimmjow be the only dominant one in this game, he'd fight with him on even ground. He slung his arms around his lover's neck, lifted himself and passionately kissed back. He wanted to absorb the air Grimmjow was breathing, his warmth, even his sweat. Suddenly Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at that last thought.

He broke the kiss and frowned at his lover, who was annoyed by the sudden interruption. "Grimmjow, you smell!" Ichigo complained. "You smell like you just came out of the gym, seriously, take a shower!" With this he pointed at the bathroom. Grimmjow pouted.

"You're not being romantic at all, Ichi," Grimmjow mumbled. "What did you expect, that I smell like roses after running from your house, through the whole city, to this damn hotel?" He stayed in his position and didn't budge. "Grimmjow, I don't want to have sex with a skunk," Ichigo retorted. Then an idea came to his mind. "Why don't we take a shower together?" he suggested. A devilish grin appeared on the the teal-haired man's face. "I take that as a yes," Ichigo mumbled, so they both got up, and Grimmjow already threw off his clothes while rushing to the big bathroom. Ichigo chuckled and undressed too. He was happy that everything was back to normal.

"Let me scrub your back, Grimm," Ichigo said, getting another little stool. The giant hotel bathroom was a typical Japanese bathroom. Hot water was running into the bath tub, and Grimmjow and Ichigo were rinsing themselves with washbowls. Ichigo got out a sponge and started scrubbing Grimmjow's back with soap. The teal-haired man relaxed and hummed happily. Ichigo loved looking at Grimmjow's attractive back, he made sure to clean every inch of it. Then he slipped his arms under his lover's and scrubbed his muscular chest. Grimmjow chuckled when Ichigo's hands wandered down to his waist.

"We're being very offensive tonight, Ichigo, aren't we?" Grimmjow noticed. Ichigo grinned. "I'm simply cleaning you up, is that a problem?" he answered. Ichigo smirked, let the sponge fall and fondled Grimmjow's manhood. 'This time I'll play the dominant part,' he thought, starting to slowly move his hand up and down. Grimmjow chuckled and turned his face to look at Ichigo.

"You're so hot when you're trying to play the dominant part," Grimmjow said. "Remember what I do after jerking you off?" he playfully asked. Ichigo understood what he meant. He stood up, kneeled down between Grimmjow's spread legs, and looked up at his lover. He remembered the first time he gave Grimmjow a blow job: Renji had given him some advice and had trained him with a banana. Ichigo chuckled at that.

Ichigo noticed that he wasn't as shy as before when it came to sex with his lover. Normally, if Grimmjow would have asked to give him a blow job, Ichigo would have hesitated and worry about how to do it. Yet this time everything went automatically, like in a porn movie. 'Not that I watch porn movies,' Ichigo thought. 'Time to make this wild cat purr.'

First he licked the tip of the head, then he worked on the shaft, that started getting very hard. He could hear Grimmjow panting, which was a good sign. Ichigo wanted to look up to see his lover's expression, but held back. Then he took the whole member into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. This time Grimmjow gripped some orange-hair, and mumbled some incomprehensible words. Now it was time for Ichigo's secret weapon. While licking the tip of the head and holding the shaft, he shot up his sexiest look, while moaning a little, which was supposed to bring Grimmjow to the edge. And it was a success, because in that moment the tea-haired man twitched and was about to come. 'Oh no,' Ichigo thought. 'This time I won't swallow that nasty shit!' Ichigo quickly separated his mouth from Grimmjow's manhood. Yet now, the cum didn't get into his mouth but on his face and hair.

Ichigo touched the white sticky substance with the tip of his fingers and grimaced. "This is disgusting," he said. Grimmjow chuckled while coming down from his high, leaned down and kissed his berry. The he licked away some cum that landed under Ichigo's eye. "Grimmjow, yuck!" Ichigo screamed. "I'm simply cleaning you up, is that a problem?" the teal-haired man answered with a smirk. Ichigo blushed furiously. Grimmjow was just too damn sexy!

They then jumped into the bathtub where Grimmjow, while they were kissing, tried stretching Ichigo's entrance with two of his fingers. The orange-haired boy got so horny that he pushed Grimmjow down, positioned his entrance over his lover's cock, and let him self fall. He tried to ignore the pain at first, he knew his entrance wasn't prepared enough for this sudden intrusion. But he missed having sex with Grimmjow; sex became one of the most important things in his life. With sex he could show how much he loved Grimmjow, and it was addictive.

Grimmjow was completely surprised by Ichigo's behavior. Of course not in a negative way. He loved the fact that Ichigo wanted to try out bath tub sex. "Ichi, you're so tight," Grimmjow said, holding the boy's hips and pushing them up and down. Ichigo didn't answer, he just panted and gave his best to please the teal-haired man. Then he twitched after his prostate got hit. That was the feeling he wanted to feel, it was the most exciting part of the whole thing. He thrust down harder and faster, calling out Grimmjow's name. The teal-haired man smirked and decided to switch positions. He pushed down the boy so that he was underneath him, and thrust as fast as he could, aiming for that heavenly spot. Ichigo noticed the sounds the water around him caused, and blushed. Everything started getting blurry around him, so he bent up to his lover, put his arms around his neck and mumbled Grimmjow's name. Finally he came, and his vision went all white. Grimmjow came shortly after and didn't let his berry go.

They both came down from their sex highs, relaxing in the hot bath tub. "Grimmjow, I missed having sex," Ichigo admitted with a smile. Then he looked up hazily and said: "Quiero tener sexo con vos...otra vez*." Grimmjow laughed and hugged his berry. "How can I forget the free Spanish lessons in Las Noches," he said. "Of course we can have sex again, dummy." They got out of the bath tub and dried themselves with towels. They went into the hallway and noticed that the door of the room was crushed. And they saw pink hair.

"Szayel, you're still here?" Grimmjow said, leaning his head outside. Yet there was no answer, because Szayel was unconscious because of major nose bleeding. Ichigo chuckled, ran back into the bedroom, and came back with something in his hand. "What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo put his index finger on his mouth, telling him to be quiet. He got out his phone and started taking pictures of the unconscious Szayel, who had blood all over his face. Now the two men started giggling, and this time Grimmjow went back into the room and came back with a ballpoint pen.

After the little photo session, they tried to put back the door in its original place and placed Szayel in front of the hole. Then, they made a little race to the bed and round two was about to start. This time they tried all kinds of positions: Some were new to Ichigo, like the Bent Spoon, the Bent Knee or the Scissors position, but what he found really embarrassing, but interesting, was 69. Once Ichigo even tried to be at the top and let Grimmjow be the bottom, but the teal-haired man refused and continued fucking his berry. They went on for hours, and enjoyed every moment of it.

"Good morning, Ichi." Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled. Yesterday was the hottest night he had had in his entire life. Although all his muscles were numb he still was happy. Then he noticed the breakfast in front of him. "Did you order this?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow shook his head and continued eating his scrambled eggs. The orange-haired boy then noticed a letter on his tray. He opened it and read it. It said:

"_Dear Ichigo-kun, as a thank you for letting you massage your wonderful feet, I have paid your room. I hope you enjoy your breakfast._"

Ichigo chuckled and attacked the yummy-looking meal in front of him. While eating, Ichigo asked: "Is Szayel still out there?" Grimmjow shook his head and answered: "No, he woke me up with a scream, and I found him washing off his face in the bathroom." The orange-haired boy laughed. "We shouldn't have overdone it with the ballpoint pen, it will take days until he can wash out the drawings we did on his face."

"That bastard deserved it," Grimmjow said, putting an arm around his berry and leaning in to kiss him. Suddenly Ichigo leaned to the front to put his tray away and stood up. Grimmjow growled at his non-successful kiss attempt. The orange-haired boy walked over to his bag and got out a paper.

"Grimm, remember the apartment I told you about yesterday?" he asked. "Yeah," Grimmjow answered. "So where are you planning to move to?" Ichigo held out the paer to his lover. The teal-haired man took it. He read it and gave his berry a questioning look.

"This is a flight reservation for two tickets to Vienna," he said. "What does this have to do with the flat?" Ichigo grabbed a newspaper beside him and whacked Grimmjow's head.

"And do you remember the application I sent to this medicine university?" Ichigo asked with a grin. Grimmjow looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you got accepted," he said. Ichigo nodded with excitement. "And I they offered me a place in Vienna!"

Grimmjow needed some time to realize what was actually happening. "So you're telling me to come with you...to Vienna?" he asked. Ichigo nodded. "And when did you get these tickets?"

"Yesterday, after I came home from the zoo," Ichigo answered. "At first I wasn't sure if I should go abroad or not, because it would tear my heart apart if you were so far away from me. So I decided to take you with me, and we can start a new life in Europe."

Grimmjow got out of the bed and hugged his berry. "You are nuts, you know that?" he said, cuddling himself into the orange hair. "But I'll come with you." Ichigo looked at him with a smile. He lifted his head to kiss the teal-haired man, but then he noticed a cleaning lady watching them in the hallway. Ichigo parted from Grimmjow and blushed furiously. "Maybe we should put on some clothes and check out, shouldn't we, Grimmjow?" the orange-haired boy said, quickly looking for his clothes and apologizing to the surprised cleaning lady, who actually would have liked to watch more.

--

One week later the information was spread across the zoo. Everyone wished Ichigo good luck for his studies in Europe, and they all traded email addresses to stay in contact. Ukitake even gave a little farewell party for him.

"So, when are you two leaving?" Renji asked. "We're leaving end of September, since my studies start in October." Suddenly Yoruichi and Urahara entered the meeting room, where the party was held, with a box that was wrapped in flashy colors.

"Where's our little soon-to-be doctor?" the purple-haired woman asked with a grin. Ichigo waved at them. "This is a gift from Kisuke and me, as a sign of our friendship," she said, handing over the box. The moment Ichigo wanted to take it, the pair smirked and let the box fall to the floor, and the content of it was now on the floor. Everyone in the room looked and Ichigo and Grimmjow gasped.

Various sex toys were spread on the floor: two vibrators, cock rings, a whip, anal beads, a bondage set and two packs of flavored condoms. "Wasn't this what you guys recommended?" Yoruichi asked wickedly. "We searched so hard in getting these, you know," Urahara said behind his fan. Everyone around them giggled, and Ichigo and Grimmjow quickly put the things back into the box and blushed. 'That bitch did that on purpose,' they both thought. "Th-thank you, Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said. "And Urahara-san."

At the end of the party, Rukia came to Ichigo and hugged him. "I'll miss you," she said. "Don't forget to send me those Mozartkugeln (A/N: ball of green pistachio marzipan covered in a layer of nougat)." The orange-haired boy nodded and patted Rukia's head. More goodbyes followed and Ukitake gave him his last salary. Ichigo bowed deeply in front of him and thanked him for letting him and Grimmjow work in his zoo.

"You shouldn't thank me, you should thank, Yamamoto-sama," he answered. Ichigo sweat-dropped. Then they left the zoo, and Ichigo turned around to look at the Karakura Zoo once more. He would never forget everything experienced in there, and all the nice people he met. Suddenly Grimmjow took his hand.

"It's not like you're never going to see it again," he said with a grin. Ichigo blushed a little. "Come on, let's go."

"Ichigo, how did you tell Aizen about all this?" Grimmjow asked while walking to his lover's house. "Well..," Ichigo answered.

In Las Noches, Aizen was seated in his office and read the letter Ichigo had left there for him. A little tear rolled down his face, and Tousen was there to wipe it away. "And another sweet duckling leaves me," he said. Then he flipped his fingers and Gin came out from the dark.

"Gin, please send Kurosaki Ichigo his last salary and add a little bonus," he demanded. "And please post this picture on my MySpace site," he added. Gin looked at the picture and giggled. "Isn't Szayel going to be upset about this?" he asked. Aizen didn't answer. Then he looked at the second picture Ichigo left for him. And another tear rolled down his face. "Isn't he just adorable?" he asked Gin and Tousen. "He gave me this a farewell gift, such a good boy." Gin looked over Aizen's shoulder to see the picture and sweat-dropped. 'Is that the reason why he's sending Kurosaki a little salary bonus?'

"Which picture did you give him?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo blushed. "One where I'm about six years old, in a bath tub with a squeaking duck," he answered. A vein appeared on Grimmjow's forehead. "Why didn't I get to see those pictures," he complained. Ichigo promised him to show them to him one day.

Grimmjow emptied his apartment and stayed at Ichigo's house for some days. Nel, who lived there too, stuck to Ichigo non-stop and didn't want him to leave, or she begged him to take her with them. Karin kept saying that is was time for Ichigo to leave the house and start a new life somewhere else, but secretly she's miss her big brother. Yuzu cried quite often but was happy for Ichigo, she even wrote down some recipes for him. And Isshin, happy that his son was going to be a doctor, tried to beat him up every time he saw him, and he would hug the Masaki poster more than before.

The teal-haired man liked living with this family, yet the only thing that upset him was the fact that they weren't allowed to have sex. "Grimmjow, still a couple of days, then we're in Europe," Ichigo said. "Alone," he added with a smirk. Grimmjow smirked back. He just couldn't wait any longer.

--

Time went by quickly, and now Ichigo and Grimmjow were at the airport. Ichigo got hugged by three little girls at once, and he tried his best to stop their crying.

"You're going to marry Nel one day, okay Itsugo?" Nel said, looking up at her love with teary eyes. "Now you have to concentrate on school, then we can talk about marriage," he answered. Suddenly he felt something on his leg. "Bawa Bawa, stop humping Itsugo's leg," Nel demanded.

Chad, Ishida and Inoue who came with to say goodbye to their friend, wished both of them good luck. "Good luck with Ulquiorra," Ichigo told Inoue and gave a wink. Inoue blushed furiously and wondered how he knew that they were dating.

Isshin kicked his son one last time, and Ichigo punched him as hard as he could. Then Isshin went over to Grimmjow and took his hand. "Take good care of my beloved gay son, protect him from perverted molesters," he begged. Grimmjow smiled and answered: "You can count on me, Kurosaki-san, Ichigo is in good hands." Isshin hugged him, and soon fell to the floor after Ichigo rocketed his hand carry at his head.

Ichigo and Grimmjow waved goodbye one last time and turned around to enter the plane. Once they were seated in economy class, Ichigo took out one of his favorite Shakespeare plays and started reading. "Don't you wanna have airplane sex?" Grimmjow asked huskily. The answer he got was a book smack in his face. "Forget it," he answered. "But we can have airport sex," he added with a smirk. "Now let me read."

After some hours, Ichigo finished his book and looked at his lover. "You know, I've been thinking," he started. "We've become a couple the day we met, isn't that crazy?" Grimmjow looked at him and thought about that. "You're right, it is nuts," he answered. "And we've been through some crazy shit," Ichigo added, giggling. "After the day I met you, my life has started being like this, and I love it this way," he admitted, kissing Grimmjow softly. "Thank you."

--

_Ten years later_

Ichigo had finished his medicine studies and now worked as a pediatrician at the local hospital. He mastered the German language quickly and liked his life in Vienna. Grimmjow, who was still learning German, started working as a bouncer and got an additional job in a Japanese restaurant as a waiter. Their flat was located near a big shopping street, so in case they needed anything, they didn't have to walk very far.

"Grimm, I'm home," Ichigo said, as he entered the apartment. Grimmjow was on the computer. "Hey Ichi, check out what I learned today: Ich liebe dich," he said proudly. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow and answered: "I love you too." Then Grimmjow changed the subject: "Be they way, Nel's online, she wants to talk to you." Ichigo quickly pushed Grimmjow off the chair and put on his webcam. "ICHIGOOO, how are you?" Nel screamed happily, after seeing her love. Yes, even after ten years Nel still had feelings for the orange-haired man. "Ichigo, looked, my breasts are even bigger now," she said, gripping her breasts with her hands. Ichigo blushed. Nel had grown tall and beautiful, various boys were after her, but she would always reject them and say that someone else promised to marry her.

"So, are we going to marry, I'm old enough now," she asked, giving a seductive look and pose. Ichigo wanted to answer, but Grimmjow pushed him away and screamed: "How often do I have to explain this to you, I'm Ichigo's lover, so stop talking about you marrying him!"

"Oh shut up Blue, I'll never lose to you!" Nel answered with a pout. "Okay, guys, stop," Ichigo interfered. "So, what's new in Karakura?" he asked instead.

"Orihime and Ulquiorra are awaiting their second child, cool right?" she said. "And guess what, Karin-chan has a boyfriend, and Yuzu's bringing out a cook book, and she already sent you a copy." she giggled. "I sent you a picture of me where I tried on a new bikini, I hope you like it!"

"I think it's enough now," Grimmjow mumbled. "Bye Nel!" Ichigo said. "Nooo, Ichigo, I miss you!" Nel still cried, but Grimmjow already turned off the webcam. The teal-haired man hugged his berry from behind.

"Today was your day-off, so what did you do, Grimm?" Ichigo asked.

"I tried fixing our bedroom and threw out some old stuff," he answered, starting to kiss Ichigo's neck. "Do you have your doctor blouse with you?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to wash it, tonight," Ichigo answered.

"Can you leave it on tonight?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow put his hands under his lover's shirt. They started kissing and walked into the bedroom. Suddenly Ichigo stopped as he saw what Grimmjow had thrown away.

"You bastard, you threw away my Shakespeare books!" he yelled. "I hate you!"

No, the truth was, he loved him, and he loved Grimmjow the same way he loved him ten years ago, and Grimmjow felt the same way. They often quarreled about stupid little things, but they would make up with sex afterwards.

Pheromones are a great thing, aren't they?

* * *

*Quiero tener sexo con vos...otra vez: I want to have sex...again. (This has been corrected thanks to John M. Nox! Thank you! Why did I choose Latin instead of Spanish at school?!)

Sorry if the ending sucked, I just didn't have any ideas anymore. So, I want to thank everyone who read the whole story, and those who reviewed, and those who added this story to their favorites and to their story alert.

And if you're asking yourself: "Why Vienna?", the answer is: Because that's where I live!

So, once again, thanks for sticking to this story for one year, thank you for reading and please review! See you in my other stories!


End file.
